Livro 1: A Ultima Carta
by filipesport
Summary: De onde as lendas surgiram? todas as lendas tem um fundo de verdade. É por isso que elas duram, porque se sustenta em algum fato. Só porque você não vê algo, não quer dizer que não exista. Existem muitas coisas entre o céu e a terra que estralas na noite. Cada segredo esperando ser desvendado, mas por pior que seja a verdade, devemos valorizá-la.
1. Chapter 1

OBS 1: Sim, a capa foi eu que fiz juntando 8 imagens. Essa é, efetivamente minha primeira fic

Obs 2: Lyte é o velho que fica na loja do aram no time azul. ele é o tio de ezreal.

OBS 3: para uma experiência mais intensa recomendo acessar os links que deixarei exposto na fic. eles são a "trilha sonora" que encaixam com maestria em algum determinado trecho. deixem tocando enquanto leem.

Imagem: . /_cb20130430175461/leagueoflegends/images/0/06/The_ 

OST: _ watch?v=yEKsdLeGh_g__ (copiar e colar)_

**Capítulo 1 - Paredes Manchadas**

_em algum lugar nas ruínas de Freijord..._

_Em algum lugar nas ruínas de Freijord..._

Um homem de setenta anos atravessou as ruínas, passando as mãos de sangue sobre as paredes rochosas, deixando um macabro rastro vermelho. Ele se dirigia o mais rápido que podia pelo corredor rochoso, olhando constantemente para trás, como se fugisse de alguma coisa. O idoso deixou-se ficar estendido por um instante, para tentar recuperar o fôlego e avaliar a situação. "Ainda estou vivo", pensou. Ele começou a procurar desesperadamente um local para se esconder.

– Não deveria se esforçar tanto. Para um homem na sua idade, isso pode lhe fazer mal. - disse uma voz

Paralisado, o velho virou lentamente a cabeça em direção a voz. A sombra de seu atacante cobria-o. Ele era alto, com uma pele espectralmente pálida e longos cabelos brancos e os seus olhos eram de um vermelho-escuro, ele trajava uma roupa com um casaco cor de sangue. O homem olhava para o idoso com uma feição calculista e um sorriso que mostrava um ar de superioridade. Ele estendeu as mãos em direção ao idoso como se esperasse receber alguma coisa; nas pontas de seus dedos haviam lâminas.

– Não deveria ter fugido, senhor Lyte - falou o homem - agora me dê o pergaminho. Precisamos dele para traduzir as paredes de runas.

– Vocês não sabem com que estão mexendo! - o velho indefeso disse, agora ajoelhado no corredor

– Um poder como esse não deve ser desperdiçado.

– Volte para Noxus, Vladimir, diga a Swain que ele não vai conseguir o que deseja! - pragueja o senhor

– Cuidado com as palavras.- Vladimir movimenta a mão e com isso, faz com que o sangue de Lyte acelere, então seu coração começa a bater descompassadamente - agora, onde está o pergaminho que traduz os murais de runas?

Lyte não conseguia respirar. Ele inclinou um pouco a cabeça e ergueu as mãos em um gesto de defesa. – espere, eu direi o que for necessário! – disse ele ofegante. Lyte pronunciou as palavras seguintes com muito cuidado; havia ensaiado aquela mentira por semanas.

– Excelente. - disse Vladimir, satisfeito ao escutar a explicação

Vladimir aproximou-se e cravou a lâmina de seu dedo no idoso. – Obrigado – O homem falou em seu ouvido. Lyte sentiu como se um lança tivesse atravessado o seu peito e então cai para trás, lutando contra a dor. Lentamente, rolou sobre si e olhou para seu assassino. Vladimir contemplou por alguns instantes pobre senhor, que agonizava no gelado chão e se retirou.

Lyte olhou para pequeno orifício da ferida, que era um ponto negro orlado com sangue. Ele sabia que tipo de morte o aguardava, Vladimir havia mexido em sua corrente sanguínea. Dez minutos, era o tempo de vida que o restava com a hemorragia que o seu assassino tinha causado. Mesmo assim o medo que o dominava era muito maior que sua morte. Lyte fechou os olhos e um turbilhão de pensamentos invadiu sua mente, em um misto de tristeza e medo. Ele pensou em seu sobrinho, Ezreal, a única família que restava. – Preciso fazer alguma coisa – disse para si mesmo, – Esse segredo não pode morrer comigo!–.

Então, o seu robô se aproximou. Ele respirou fundo e juntou as forças para instruir o seu fiel companheiro. – Preciso que você encontre Ezreal e diga aonde estão os estudos. – O robô relutou para deixar seu mestre, – Vá! – a maquina se encostou no rosto de Lyte como se desse um beijo de despedida e se retirou.

Seus olhos se tornaram pesados e seu corpo já não respondia a estímulos. Lyte olhou para o lado e viu uma cena do seu passado, que se desenrolava como um filme. Era translúcida, como se não pertencesse aquela realidade, mas a um outro plano. Ele se viu jovem e do seu lado uma criança o acompanhava. Lembrou-se de um momento em particular, o qual o garoto ainda pequenino e curioso lhe perguntava ansioso, com as madeixas loiras desgrenhadas balançando por seu rosto:

– "O que é isto?" - Perguntou-lhe animado, apontando para o óculos na mão de seu tio.

– É um óculos, pertenceu à sua mãe. Este é meu presente de aniversário para você - Respondeu, afagando seus cabelos e sorrindo de forma gentil.

O garoto deu um abraço no seu tio e experimentou-os com um sorriso resplandecente no rosto. A cena se tornou etérea até se esvanecer. Lyte ensaiou um pequeno riso no canto da boca e seus olhos se fecharam lentamente para a eternidade


	2. Um mal entendido

– EZREAL, NÃO! - Lux gritou desesperada ao ver o homem apontar a arma na direção dele

Dizem que, quando chega a hora da morte tudo se torna claro, a vítima é acometida de compreensão e suas memórias irrompem em sua mente como um filme. O homem moveu-se na direção de Ezreal em uma das mãos a arma reluzia sob o sol. Com um ruído seco a bala atingiu Ezreal, e uma sensação de dor começou a se propagar. Ezreal Sentiu nitidamente a dor do ferimento. Colocou os dedos sobre a ferida e a examinou. Havia sangue em seus dedos. Por um instante seus pés fraquejaram e dobraram sobre si, Ezreal caiu de joelhos. Seus pulmões ardiam como fogo. Ele caiu para frente, com uma das mãos apertava o seu peito e a outra se apoiava no chão. Sua respiração estava lenta e pesada.

Em seguida, uma sensação de calma e tranquilidade se apossaram dele. A dor havia sumido. Ele virou o rosto, seus olhos se encontraram com o de Lux, seus olhos febris a perfuraram, eles estavam cheios de lagrimas. A feição de Ezreal havia calma e aceitação. Os lábios de Lux se moveram, mas não ouve som e um medo incontrolável e um tremor se apossaram dela. Depois uma enorme onda de infelicidade pareceu percorrer seu corpo. Quase incapaz de conter seus lábios trêmulos, Lux fez menção de dizer algo, mas não saiu nenhum som. Mais uma vez ela tentou, e com um grito, ela liberou a torrente de emoções de uma única vez

– NAOOOOOO

Ezreal ensaiou um sorriso e caiu sem vida no chão.

_6 semanas antes...___

_OST: _ watch?v=PfKpqqU-mlI

**Capítulo 2 - UM MAL ENTENDIDO**

No oste de Valoran nas praias brancas, foi erguido um império, ao qual foi épica a tarefa erguer as muralhas e as torres, as casas e os lugares consagrados dessa fortaleza quase impenetrável, Demacia. Era uma cidade-estado, grande e próspera, edifícios eram estruturas imponentes construídos com pedra, seus telhados inclinados e janelas de sacada. Tamanhas belezas de suas construções erguem-se imponentemente em direção ao céu. As pedras brancas e o mármore usado em seus edifícios refletem o sol dando um tom angelical de poder e nobreza à cidade.

_"Esta é a cidade de homens a serviço da justiça, com prazer darei a minha vida para defender sua beleza e sua memória._"

Demacia é circuncidada por uma imponente muralha branca, ela era de grande altura e espessura, foi construída com fogo e sangue Demaciano, e sua face externa era dura, branca e lisa, invencível por aço, fogo e magia. Lar de um povo nobre, que preza a cima de tudo o amor por sua terra e a justiça. Mas, adotam medidas aparentemente draconianas para garantir que seu código moral continue a ser o único código pelo qual se pode viver dentro da cidade-estado. Seu governo é impiedoso na justiça e condena severamente qualquer um que vá contra seus idéias. Como uma monarquia, Demacia é constituída por diversas famílias nobres, que administram a cidade-estado, Casa Lightshield, Casa Spiritmight, Casa Vayne, Casa Laurent e a Casa Crownguard são exemplos das mais relevantes famílias do reino. Seus filhos são treinados desde sedo para servir como exemplos brilhantes de como os cidadãos deve conduzir-se, em público e na vida particular.

Nos meados da cidade, uma construção se destaca das demais. Uma grandiosa mansão branca surge em meio ao extenso jardim. Uma escadaria dá acesso a sua majestosa entrada, três grandes colunas dão harmonia nas proporções, regularidade das formas e serenidade em sua expressão. Suas forma retilínea concorda com as janelas milimetricamente posicionadas que iluminam a casa como um todo. Rente a mansão é possível ver uma grande estatua de um guerreiro cuja a face demonstra austeridade e determinação. Seus olhos fitam o horizonte como se ela visse o futuro que lhe reserva, em seu braço esquerdo um enorme escudo com o símbolo da família a que pertencia, em sua mão direita uma grande espada. Na parte de baixo, um enorme cubo de mármore que serve de base a estatua, esta escrita os dizeres, _" A glória deve ser conquistada, e a honra nunca deve ser perdida. Casa _Crownguard ".

OST: watch?v=8YWJfmaEvps

Era dia claro em Demacia, poucas nuvens se apresentavam no céu. O relógio já apontava dez horas e as ruas já estavam movimentadas. Os poucos cidadãos terminavam de acordar se preparando para mais um dia de afazeres. Dentro do jardim da mansão, em uma frondosa arvore, sentado sobre galho, um jovem garoto loiro buscava minuciosamente com os binóculos alguma coisa que lhe interessava. O vento soprou, levantando os seus cabelos, ele se despreguiçou e recobrou o que estava fazendo. Sua visão percorria as janelas da mansão **Crownguard**, foi então que ele a viu, o que estava procurando. "ali está, ela é linda. como eu adoraria por minhas mãos nela" pensou ezreal olhando fixamente para o seu alvo. "olha aquelas curvas, meu deus, qual será a idade daquilo, 300 anos?" disse se referindo ao vaso centenário que ele buscava já havia há algum tempo.

Ele encostou-se no tronco da arvore e lembrou da sua fatídica procura por esse vaso. Quatro meses andando por valoran, os perigos que passou, o tempo perdido para achar o raríssimo vaso centenário, mas agora, a procura mostrou seu resultado. Ele descobriu que a peça estava na cidade-estado Demacia, na casa Crownguard. "300 anos de história naquela peça, eu fico imaginando o que ela poderia me contar", pensou, "Se esse nobres tem essa peça, talvez eles tenham algo mais" ele tomou novamente os binóculos e retomou a procura.

Dentro da casa uma linda jovem acordava se preparando para mais um dia de afazeres pela cidade. Ela se levantou, se esticou dispersando o que lhe restava do sono da noite passada, penteou seu loiro cabelo e desceu as escadas de madeira nobre de seu quarto em direção a sala de jantar. Ela cumprimentou os servos da casa com um sorriso que lhe era característico.

– onde estão os meus pais? - Perguntou a uma serva após se sentar para comer

– eles ainda não chegaram da viagem senhora - respondeu a serva preenchendo o copo com suco.

– entendo, alguma noticia do meu irmão?

– o senhor Garen ainda não chegou. Ele está protegendo as fronteiras de Demacia. A minha senhora gostaria de mais alguma coisa?

– não, isso é o suficiente.

Lux olhou em volta vendo a enorme sala de jantar e lhe pareceu mais fazia que de costume, olhou a longa mesa e as cadeiras vazias que pertenciam a sua família. Seus olhos percorreram as paredes preenchidas com quadros dos seus antepassados, heróis premiados com gloria e honra de batalhas vitoriosas. Lux olhou para cima e fitou o enorme lustre ornado de cristal e ouro que pendia no teto. Desde jovem ela estava acostumada a comer sozinha, seu pais sempre estava fora por causa da política, seu irmão apenas estava em casa em poucas ocasiões, seus afazeres e sua importância para cidade o obrigava está sempre ausente. "sozinha novamente", Mesmo em uma paz armada Demacia se matem preparada para o começo da guerra contra Noxus.

Lux comeu em silêncio e se retirou para o seu quarto. Em frente ao espelho, fitou o seu reflexo, "lux, você esta horrível" ela se jogou na cama e seu cabelo se espalhou sobre o colchão, pressionou o travesseiro contra o seu rosto, "irei passar mais um aniversario sozinha", faltavam poucos dias pra seu aniversario e o que ela mais queria era passar com família reunida e principalmente o seu irmão. Ela afundou o rosto no travesseiro tentando esquecer as tristes lembranças.

Depois de algum tempo, ela se levantou e seus olhos pararam em um desenho de Jarvan. "como ele é lindo" ela admirou. Lux tinha uma atração pelo rei de Demacia, ela o via como um príncipe encantado. Lux nutria essa paixão adolescente secreta desde a primeira vez que ela o viu chegando em sua casa em um nobre cavalo branco, aquela visão de seus cabelos negros e soltos a deixava sem fôlego. Reunindo coragem ela se levantou e se dirigiu até a janela, destravou o trinco e abriu-a. A luz invadiu o quarto e o vento soprou, ela ficou parada deixando que a brisa preencher o seu ser, ela respirou fundo e deixou que seus longos cabelos dançassem conforme o ritmo do vento. Satisfeita com a brisa da manhã, ela trocou de roupa colocou sua armadura de costume e olhou no espelho, colocou seu diadema e girou no calcanhar, seus cabelos acompanharam tardiamente o movimento. Colocou as mãos nas costas e se inclinou para frente, com um sorriso no rosto, analisou seu reflexo e disse "eu estou brilhante". Pegou seu cajado e se preparou para sair, quando percebeu algo estranho. Um brilho vindo de uma arvore no meio de um jardim. Ela se aproximou da janela e apertou os olhos, forçou a visão, foi então que viu um jovem loiro com um binóculos. "E-e-ele estava me vendo trocar de roupa!".

Um enorme e estrondoso grito veio de dentro da casa. "AAAAHHHHHH". Esse inesperado grito fez com que Ezreal caísse da arvore batendo as costas no chão fazendo um sonoro, "crack". "_mais que droga foi isso?"_ ele colocou as mãos nas costas e se alongou para dispensar a dor que sentia. "_será que eu quebrei algo_" ele olhou em volta e viu algo que se parecia com seu binóculos "_NÃO! isso foi caro. isso me custou uma mês sem almoço_". Enquanto ele recolhia os pedaços ele ouviu um outro grito, "_TARADO!_", o sons do grito se aproximavam. E novamente a voz grita, "_EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ, TARADOOO_".

A jovem chega ofegante junto de Ezreal. Lux respirava rapidamente tentando recuperar o fôlego depois de correr por toda a mansão até ali. Puxou o ar em uma única sugada e o soltou. Suas bochechas vermelhas em um misto de raiva e vergonha. Ezreal olhou para ela sem entender o que ela queria.

– porque toda essa gritaria? - perguntou Ezreal

– CALE-SE! Em nome de Demacia eu vou puni-lo! - fala lux apontando para o ezreal e batendo o pé no chão

– me punir?

– como ousa! Tentar me ver nua! Se aproveitando de uma jovem em sua tenra idade.

– espionar? O que esta falando?

Ezreal tenta explicar e gesticular, mas uma parte que ainda estava intacta do binóculos cai no chão e rola até os pés de Lux através da grama piorando ainda mais a situação. Ela olha o binóculos e seu rosto fica mais vermelho.

– EU SABIA! ai está a prova do crime. – grita enquanto aponta para o objeto

– ei ei ei, espere um pouco, e-eu posso explicar - ezreal recua se preparando para o pior

OST: watch?v=AVeOVahsu70

Em uma visão de longe, uma parte do local explode com um clarão formando uma densa cortina de fumaça negra. Ezreal pula para fora dela se dirigindo até o portão com todo o esforço que poderia colocar em suas pernas. Lux grita, "EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ FUGIR!". Ezreal pula o portão e ao chegar do outro lado, na rua, o portão é arremessado para longe com um feixe de luz. Não só Ezreal como todas as pessoas que estavam passando na rua olham catatônicas. "_meu deus, o que deu nessa garota. ela realmente quer me matar?"._ No meio do buraco onde estava o portão, Lux surge com um rosto enfurecido.

– ei espere, eu sei que podemos nos entender. Isso não passa de um engano! - ezreal fala colocando uma das mãos atrás da cabeça e tentando sorrir do jeito mais simpático que podia

– não importa o que você diga, eu irei te matar!

– você só diz isso! "eu vou te matar!", "morra, pervertido!", o que diabos pensa eu sou?  
– um completo pervertido que assedia sexualmente os outros!

Ezreal, faz a pose mas "legal" que ele conseguiria fazer, ele ensaia um sorriso no canto da boca e levanta a sua mão mostrando o seu polegar. Ele deu uma pequena piscada marota

– não se engane, a única que assediei foi você!  
– isso é ainda pior! Foi a pior confissão da história!

Não tenho palavras suficientes para descrever toda a ação que se desenrolou. Mas imagine, uma maga furiosa determinada a fazer de tudo para acabar com o seu alvo e um pobre garoto determinado apenas a fugir e se manter vivo. Eles iniciam uma perseguição de gato e rato pelas ruas de Demacia. A garota não toma conhecimento de nada que estava a sua frente apenas alvejava Ezreal com esferas de luzes que explodiam ao contato com alguma coisa. A perseguição continua em um ritmo mais frenético, Lux determinada em pega-lo e Ezreal, bem, ele não queria morrer. Lux se concentra e lança uma coluna de luz na direção de Ezreal, por pouco ele desvia e ela atinge uma estatua de um homem gordo. Com o impacto ela é jogada algumas ruas mais a frente, não antes de ser devidamente contemplada sobre os olhos catatônicos dos cidadãos ao verem uma estatua voando sobre as ruas de Demacia. "bem, ai está algo que não se vê todo o dia" disse uma mulher, um homem que passava perto dali, parou e observou de forma indiferente a estatua atravessar o céu sobre sua cabeça, ele olhou bem a garrafa de whisky que carregava e disse "eu prometo, a partir de hoje, eu paro de beber" ele puxou uma garrafa de whisky e jogou no lixeiro.

Desta forma, Lux esculpia Demacia com buracos, o que mais tarde os artistas referiam como "arte moderna feita com magia". Por vezes ela grita de longe palavras de carinho que de alguma forma impelia Ezreal a correr com mais vigor, "eu vou te matar!", "em nome de Demacia ou vou puni-lo!". Os dois entram em uma feira, Ezreal passa por cima de uma tenda com peixes, Lux lança outra coluna de luz na direção de Ezreal, para o desespero do vendedor, ela atinge a barraca, a armação explode fazendo uma chuva de peixes pelo céu.

em uma casa perto do local um velho professor discute com o seu aluno.

– então um você afirma que viu uma estatua voando? - perguntou ele

– sim professor, bem alto - respondeu o aluno

o professor franziu a testa.

– muitos homens vêem estrelas e estes são chamados de astrônomos, outros vêem e caçam demônios e são chamados de exorcistas, mas ninguém vê uma estatua voando. se isso acontecer, esse dia irá chover peixes pelo céu, seu idio...

A interrupção foi causada quando um peixe voou para dentro da janela, outro caiu e ficou preso no vidro, o professor se virou e olhou pela janela, os peixes começam a cair ininterruptamente como se fosse uma chuva. Houve um longo silêncio apenas interrompido pelo constante som de peixe se chocando contra o chão. Depois o professor se virou para o aluno

– você não está vendo um chuva de peixe, não é?

o aluno ficou indiferente

– claro que não - respondeu

o velho suspirou aliviado

– ainda bem, nem eu. agora me fale mais sobre como era a estatua voadora.

A dupla segue correndo pelo emaranhando de prédios e ruas da cidade. Em uma parte antiga e pouco habitada de Demacia, dobrando a esquina, ezreal avista uma hangar abandonado, ele atravessa a grade que dá acesso ao local, logo depois a entrada é arremessada para longe quando Lux grita, "lucent singularity".

Eles prosseguem com a correria, até que ezreal viu uma entrada, a escadaria descia para um corredor largo e escavado na rocha para algum lugar no subsolo, duas grandes pedras perfeitamente retilíneas estavam na laterais da entrada. O lugar parecia antigo, mais antigo do que Ezreal poderia calcular. Era um local assustador, não precisava-se de uma placa "cuidado com o cão" ou "cuidado! não entre, lagartos radioativos", a aparecia intimidadora já dava o recado por si, mas para a situação que Ezreal se encontrava, com uma garota histérica o perseguindo, aquele local parecia a entrada para o paraíso.

Sem cerimônia Ezreal adentra no local, logo em seguida Lux chega até ele parando na frente da entrada. Os dois ofegantes, respiravam rápido na tentativa de recuperar o ar. Os seus pés ardiam, eles se curvaram e tentaram relaxar a musculatura.

– eu...eu...finalmente...te peguei - Lux se curva se apoiando nos joelhos - pre...pare-se...prepare-se...para o...seu fim!

– tempo...tempo...espera...só um minuto...espera...você poderia...me ouvir? - disse Ezreal se jogando no chão, sentado, ele puxou um pouco de ar

Os dois recuperaram o fôlego, Lux puxou o ar para dentro dos pulmões e apontou para Ezreal

– eu não quero ouvir suas desculpas!

– desculpas? você não me ouve.

Lux contrai os lábios e faz um bico e a cara mais brava que conseguiria fazer, ela reúne coragem e entra. Com passadas largas e pisando com força ela desce alguns degraus, quando estava prestes a descer para o quinto ela pisa no meio do degrau, a pedra afunda produzindo um sonoro "creck". A porta se fechou atrás deles com um estrondo mergulhando-os na escuridão. Por mais que os dois empurrasse e batesse nelas, não se mexiam.

– viu o que você fez!? - gritou ezreal apontando para a cara de Lux

– eu? eu só estava descendo as escadas!

– não se entra em uma escavação ou ruínas sem ter cuidado, você pode ativar qualquer mecanismo para uma armadilha!

Ezreal dá meia volta e começa a descer as escadas

– o que você está fazendo? - pergunta Lux

– não temos escolhas a não ser continuar, essa pedra que esta tapando a entrada deve pesar toneladas e...

Antes que Ezreal pudesse concluir um outro estrondo reverberou pelas paredes. Eles sentiram os degraus balançarem e por um estante tudo ficou calmo, logo depois o solo que estava embaixo deles cedeu e os dois caíram no vão. Eles pousaram sobre uma pedra lisa e escorregaram por vários minutos para dentro da escuridão, continuaram a descer como estivessem em um tobogã, cada vez mais fundo. Eles continuaram até chegarem em uma câmara. Ezreal caiu de pé e pegou Lux nos braços quando ela caia.

OST: watch?v=wN26LY-_rQs

O local tinha mais de cinqüenta metros de diâmetro o ar estava sufocante e quente, a parte de cima tinha uma estrutura esculpida na rocha e era sustentada por vigas que corriam por baixo do teto, as paredes tinham desenhos entalhados que mostravam guerreiros e runas. Uma fonte de Luz de um local não especifico recaia no fundo da câmara, lá era possível se ver uma escada sombria, mas ela era engolida pela escuridão. os dois observaram estupefatos o local.

– Me larque! - gritou lux cortando o transe dos dois

Ezreal a solta dos seus braços e ela cai sentada no chão fazendo um som abafado.

– o que você pensa que está fazendo? - Lux se levanta colocando as mãos na bunda para aliviar a dor - não precisava ter me jogado!

Ezreal continua a observar o lugar, ele se dirige até a escada subindo alguns degraus que ainda podiam ser visto antes de desaparecerem na penumbra.

– você sabe que lugar é esse? - pergunta ezreal

Lux bate a poeira que estava na parte de trás de sua armadura e verifica se não há mais nada sujo com que se preocupar

– eu nunca estive aqui. - reponde ela - mas também não me lembro desse lugar ser mencionado em livros ou em qualquer outra coisa

– você contra a luz, não é? consegue iluminar isso? - Ezreal aponta para a escada - Eu preciso que você jogue uma luz aqui

– porque eu faria isso? Eu não vou obedecer você! é sua culpa estarmos presos aqui em baixo!

– Minha culpa?...eu não vou discutir isso! Você quer sair desse local não quer?

Lux segura o seu cajado e ergue sobre sua cabeça, e a sua ponta emanou uma forte irradiação de luz. De posse de uma fonte de luz ele seguiram caminho. A ampla escada era segura e não estava danificada. Contaram cem degraus, no topo encontraram uma passagem em arco, sobre um chão plano conduzindo para dentro da escuridão. Eles prosseguiram pela entrada, Lux iluminava o caminho. O ar ficou quente e abafado, mas não era desagradável, algumas vezes eles sentiam no rosto correntes de ar fresco que vinham de rachaduras nas paredes. A entrada era alta e quadrada, e a porta de pedra ainda estava no lugar, semi-aberta. Além dela via-se um grande cômodo quadrado. Estava fracamente iluminado, mas aos olhos deles, depois de tanto tempo na escuridão, parecia de uma luminosidade ofuscante; os olhos piscaram repetidas vezes no momento em que entraram. Os pés pisaram uma grande camada de poeira sobre o chão e observaram o recinto. O cômodo era iluminado por uma grande abertura na parede, mais à frente. Um feixe de luz batia diretamente num bloco retangular de pedra, de cerca de sessenta centímetros de altura.

– mais o que é isso? - diz Lux ao olhar para frente

– o que é? - sussurrou ezreal

– alí - lux apontou para frente - o que aquilo?

Ezreal fez o que ela mandava, no final da Sala, no teto, blocos de pedra antiqüíssimos coberto de mofo e com tantas rachaduras que era surpreendente não ter desabado havia muito tempo. Sua visão continuou em linha reta, então sua visão se alterou e ele soltou uma exclamação. Um grande monólito estava no final do corredor, era espesso e firme. Tão antigo quanto o próprio local. Sua visão prosseguiu detalhadamente por ela, ele viu runas entalhadas. fileiras delas. eram elegantes e bem visíveis, esculpidas profundamente sobre a pedra. O mofo e a passagem dos séculos haviam obscurecido um pouco, mas ainda eram visíveis. As Inscrições inelegíveis e desenhos representando algum ritual ou algum evento importante na historia. Os dois ainda impressionados caminham em direção ao monólito, rentes a ele, Ezreal olha mais detalhadamente cada pedaço da pedra.

– meu deus - impressiona-se Ezreal - é uma parede rúnica.

– uma parede o que?

– são paredes que trazem inscrições de algum grande evento. Existem poucas, em vários locais do mundo, mas apesar da distância, elas estão conectadas de alguma forma. Meu tio Lyte esta estudando elas.

– consegue Lê-las?

– não, mas eu identifiquei padrões de inscrições. Vê isso? – aponta para um uma espécie de hieróglifo– elementos como esse esteve presente em outras três paredes. Eles apresentam padrões, possivelmente um texto explicativo.

– onde você encontrou as outras?

– Ionia, Freijord e nos deserto de Shiruma. Como eu disse, eles apresentam um padrão na escrita e um apresentou a continuidade do outro. Olhe isso! – Ele recua três passos e estende a mão para apontar para toda a parede - eles apresentam um ritual ou algum evento, mostram um grande exercito caminhando para a batalha e aqui – ele anda para o lado assinalando para a parte superior da parede – aquilo ali é algum tipo de monstro e o exército parece caminhar em direção a ele.

– uma batalha. Mas o que é esse monstro?

– eu não sei

Lux deixa ezreal compenetrado em sua analise, e ela mesma continua a inspecionar o mural sozinha, Lux anda enquanto desliza a mão pelos relevos esculpidos na rocha. Ela se afasta do local e se dirige em direção ao centro da recinto. tomando cuidado iluminando bem o caminho com a luz que emana de seu cajado. Ela passa a mão em uma enorme coluna dando continuidade ao seu trajeto. as suas mãos deslizam na áspera parede de pedra, nada ali parece ser mais interessante que o mural, mas algo chama a sua atenção, o bloco retangular que era iluminado pelo feche de luz, uma rocha perfeitamente quadrada se destaca no piso plano e empoeirado.

Ela examina a estrutura olhando detalhadamente, ela aproxima o rosto e observa. "palavras?", descobre ao olhar mais detalhadamente a superfície da pedra. Sem perder tempo ela aproxima a ponta do seu bastão para junto das palavras que são reveladas pela luz. Ela passa a mão em cima de um altar para retirar a camada de poeira. Com dificuldade ela soletra "en-dro-ty mar-th-ry Di-sor-di". Sem entender o que significa, ela assopra a sujeira sobre as inscrições, aproxima o cajado com a luz e fala novamente, desta vez as palavras como um todo, "Endoty Marthry Disordi". Um grande feixe de luz sobe até o teto e as palavras brilham na rocha viva.

– que você fez? – grita ezreal ao perceber a coluna de luz

– eu não sei! - diz Lux recuando

Uma luz percorre por todo o chão formando inúmeras letras. Elas continuam a se multiplicar e sair do chão até desaparecer depois de percorrer meio metro no ar. Todo o local onde eles estão é iluminado. 4 Círculos de luzes se formam no chão e dentro de cada circulo inscrições antigas brilham e se dispersam no ar. "nós temos que sair daqui, AGORA!" Ezreal grita correndo para fora da enorme circunferência formada no chão. Antes que ele alcançasse a borda do quarto circulo de luz no chão, uma grande força o puxa para baixo. A força puxa Lux contra o chão, ela tenta se mover mais é como se algo muito pesado a empurrasse para baixo. "o que esta acontecendo?" ela grita tentando se movimentar. Ezreal junta todas as forças para ficar ajoelhado mas é jogado contra o chão.

– eu não consigo me mover. - grita ezreal se arrastando tentando sair da área iluminada.

– nem eu - lux tenta ter uma visão mais ampla, mas não consegue movimentar sua cabeça

– tem algo nos pressionando para baixo. Parece que você ativou algo com aquelas palavras.

– mas eu não usei nem um encantamento ou poder, como isso aconteceu?

– pelo que parece - ele tenta se movimentar para olhar para a garota - aquelas eram palavras de poder, um mago é naturalmente suscetível a magia. Sem falar, que seu cajado estava ativado, ou seja, você estava com uma magia ativada.

– Runas mágicas, eu deveria ter adivinhado. - lux sabia que runas mágicas eram palavras seladas com magia e eram apenas ativadas por magia. Essa pratica era útil para selar algum tipo de magia em algum lugar para que algum outro mago pudesse usá-las mais tarde. esse mago deveria apenas pronunciar as palavras de magia escritas no local

As luzes brilham com mais intensidade. A força aumenta impulsionando os dois para baixo. Ezreal é quase esmagado, ele dá um grito silencioso com a dor, lux senti sua cabeça ser comprimida contra o solo pela força gravitacional.

Todas as luzes brilham intensamente, um forte zumbido invade o ouvido dos dois e em um grande clarão, tudo desaparece.


	3. Um Presente de um amigo

Ryze avançou ao longo da sua loja; em uma expressão resoluta e determinada. Seus olhos mantém um senso de urgência e propósito inegável que se reflete em sua marcha firme. Sua roupa simples era um contraste com as tatuagens elaboradas que cobrem todo o seu corpo.

Ele parou de frente ao seu velho amigo. Um idoso envergado pelo tempo, as rugas de sua idade se acumulavam em sua testa. A preocupação e a enfermidade se expressava em seus olhos eclipsados. Em suas costas, indiferente a tudo, um grande relógio "tic-tac-ava" como se cronometrasse algo. Zilean estava concentrado revirando as engrenagens de um pequeno relógio na mesa.

– muitas coisas não voltam - disse Zilean enquanto enroscava um pequeno parafuso- a frase dita, as escolhas tomadas o tempo perdido.

– Não podemos aguardar que os tempos se modifiquem ou que lamentemos no passado. - Ryze caminhou até o lado de Zilean - Nós mesmos temos que fazer o futuro.

– Voce recebeu a mensagem? - perguntou Zilean

– Kayle está convocando a reunião. A sociedade do legado de Andurill irá se reunir. Os membros vão se reunir na antiga igreja de Odyn Vale na Grande Barreira. - respondeu Ryze

Zilean suspirou

– eu preciso que você fique

Ryze ergueu as sobrancelhas

– o que, ficar? você muito bem sabe o que está em jogo, você muito bem sabe que o vazio está retornando e mais das paredes rúnicas estão sendo descobertas. O mundo está mudando estamos a beira de uma guerra. A sociedade de Andurill é a esperança. Lyte desvendou os mistérios das paredes ru...

– eu tive uma visão - interrompeu Zilean - eu vi o sobrinho de Lyte nela

A feição de Ryze ficou carregada

– ezreal

Zilean assentiu

– ele estava morto. Eu o vi morto, Eu vi uma cidade queimada e a bandeira de Demacia estava encharcada em sangue. Você sabe o quanto devemos a Lyte, seus estudos poderão salvar esse mundo.

Ryze alisou as têmporas para aliviar a tensão

– Ele estava sendo perseguido e ele sabia disso. Ofereci ajuda mas ele negou. De maneira alguma aqueles estudos podem cair nas mãos erradas. Se Noxus os pegar eles.

– se qualquer um pegar - retrucou Zilean - não importa quem seja, com aquele poder em mãos, o poder leva o homem a loucura. Ryze, eu não pude salvar minha cidade, mas salvarei a vida daquele garoto.

Zilean puxou um pano que estava envolvendo algo. Ele com cuidado entregou a Ryze.

– o que é isso? - disse Ryze ao avaliar o embrulho

– aquilo que irá salvar a vida do jovem. Não pude salvar a vida de Lyte, mas salvarei a do seu sobrinho. Eu coloquei parte de meu poder nesse relógio. Em algumas semanas ele irá vim até essa loja, Ryze. entregue isso a ele. Ezreal deve carregar consigo o tempo todo pois isso será sua salvação

– Mais alguma coisa que devo dizer?

– quando toda a esperança tiver acabado o tempo irá agir


	4. Onde os Fracos não tem vez

**Capítulo 3 - Onde os fracos não tem Vez**

O edifício colossal, de aparência intimidadora, situado nos meados de Noxus se destacava das demais construções. Diante da entrada principal, duas esfinges de 20 toneladas montavam guarda ao lado da porta de bronze, na base das estatuas uma placa estava os dizeres: "Edifício Militar de Noxus". O interior era um complexo de salões de treinamentos, salões de pesquisas, bibliotecas e salões de reunião. Um enorme corredor cortava cada andar, conectando os cômodos. Os seus visitantes sabiam que cada cômodo daquela construção guardava algum segredo e que as paredes e portas pressionavam as pessoas com olhos invisíveis para dissecar qualquer segredo que elas trouxessem ao local.

No mais alto andar, no final do corredor, uma sala se destacava. Na porta uma placa de ouro maciço dizia. "Jericho Swain" . O seu interior estava escuro e era apenas iluminado pelo feixe de luz que irradiava da porta entreaberta, uma enorme janela trazia um facho do luar que recaia sobre um homem no interior do cômodo.

Um homem aparentando os seus 40 anos, estava sentado diante de uma mesa. Ele fitava uma taça que estava cheia de vinho cor de sangue, ao seu lado um pássaro negro descansava em seu poleiro. Uns passos que ecoavam no corredor cortaram o silêncio sepulcral. Dois homens com armaduras tradicionais de Noxus chegam na porta da sala e se identificam.

– Diaconio Sigfrield, Capitão do 72ª esquadrão de Noxus se apresentando, senhor. Pedindo permissão para entrar. - fala o homem batendo continência

– Reno Henir, vice-capitão do 72ª esquadrão de Noxus se apresentando, senhor. Pedindo permissão para entrar. - fala o homem batendo continência

– Permissão concedida - diz a voz no interior da sala.

Os dois adentram no recinto, Diaconio abre o restante da porta iluminando quase que todo o interior. Ao ver o seu austero superior que o fitava com olhos rígidos, ele sentiu os seus pulmões se contraírem e seu coração a bater descompassado.

– capitão porque não conseguiu vencer o batalhão de Demacia. eu te dei uma simples ordem, destrua o posto avançado de Demacia e você perde metade dos meus homens e foge da batalha. - diz calmamente Swain que acariciava seu pássaro de estimação

– senhor, nós não conseguimos vencer. Xin zhao estava com eles. nós fomos massacrados. - tenta explicar o capitão

– diga-me capitão, o senhor alguma vez já perdeu a sua cabeça?

– eu não entendo?

– eu serei mais claro. Deixe que Darius irá explicar.

Uma grande sombra se projeta atrás do capitão, e com ela um machado corre pela lateral do seu pescoço. Com a mesma facilidade que corta o ar, ela separa a cabeça do homem do resto do corpo. A cabeça rodopia no ar até atingir o chão, logo depois o corpo decapitado cai em um baque seco para frente. O sangue respinga no rosto do vice capitão perplexo com a visão, "eu serei o próximo!" pensa o vice-capitão. Swain se levanta e se dirige até o corpo.

– eu fui claro agora, capitão? - ele faz um pausa se vira para seu pássaro. - comida Beatriz.

O pássaro negro dá um gruindo macabro de aprovação e se joga para o corpo sem vida do homem decapitado. Swain se virá para o outro homem:

– parabéns, o senhor foi promovido a capitão. espero que o senhor não me desaponte. posso contar com isso?

– sim senhor, senhor! - diz o homem quase paralisado pelo medo

– está dispensado - ordena Swain

O homem sai da sala fechando a porta. Darius se dirige até Swain. Uma mulher ruiva, com olhos sensuais e perigosos, caminha pelo corredor. Seu corpo parecia ser esculpido pelas mãos de algum artista, mas era fruto de anos de treinamento, sua beleza era incomparável, um misto de pureza e perigo. Katarina se dirige até a porta da sala, antes que ela empurre a porta para entrar, ela escuta vozes. Prontamente ela apóia o ouvido na madeira e controla a respiração.

– o senhor sabia que o batalhão de Demacia estava chefiado por Xin Zhao, então porque não me enviou?

– Darius, o antigo capitão não era mais útil. Parece que os anos de sangue e batalhas ininterruptas amoleceram o coração dele, eu soube que ele iria pedir desistência do serviço militar. Eu só precisava de um pretexto para matá-lo, por isso eu o enviei para morrer, mas infelizmente ele sobreviveu e veio me reportar o ocorrido. - Swain dá um gole no vinho - Como estão os preparativos?

– os magos já decifraram metade da nova parede de runas. Com essa parede, temos 2 já decodificadas. - Darius limpa o sangue de sua arma e continua a falar - Precisaremos de muitos sacrifícios para invocar o poder do vazio.

Do outro lado da porta Katarina ouvia cada detalhe da conversa, e já havia identificado as vozes. "Darius e Swain, eles pretendem invocar o vazio?" pensa ela.

– a guerra servirá. quando os exércitos de demacia de noxus se encontrarem no campo de batalha, sacrifícios não faltaram. Com o poder do vazio noxus conquistará tudo, então, não haverá mais empecilhos.

Katarina pressiona mais o seu ouvido contra a madeira enquanto escuta e analisa a conversa, "ele pretende, proclamar a guerra. Usar o poder do void"

– vivemos em uma paz armada, - continua Swain - qualquer atitude pode estourar em guerra. não será difícil iniciar uma.

– pela gloria de Noxus e pela gloria do meu senhor. - Darius bate no peito em reverência a sua pátria e em respeito ao líder que tanto admirava

– sua lealdade não será esquecida

– meu senhor - Darius se curva respeitosamente

OST: watch?v=clndZD_beQA

um som metálico ecoa por detrais da porta, enquanto se apoiava para ouvir a conversa uma kunai cai do bolso de Katarina, a arma bate contra o chão causando um som metálico. Darius se dirige até a porta e a empurra com força. Nada, katarina tinha sumido. Darius segue até o final do corredor a procura do responsável. Ninguém deveria saber dessa conversa o sigilo era essencial para o plano, Swain sabia disso e não permitiria que ninguém pudesse atrapalhar suas maquinações, ele eliminaria qualquer um que se colocasse em seu caminho.

Ao se dirigir até a porta ele chuta algo, o objeto gira pelo chão causando um som aspero. Swain ordena que o seu pássaro apanhe o objeto cortante, o pássaro alça voou e pega a kunai com as garras, ele gira no ar e solta o objeto que é agarrado pelo general sem problemas. Swain analisa a arma, seus olhos austeros, treinados pelos anos de guerra, percorrem cada detalhe do item. Foi então que ele percebeu, a kunai tinha uma pequena peculiaridade, o cabo era ligeiramente inclinado e era cerrado para dá mais apoio. ele se concentra e lembra - Katarina - ela usava esse detalhe para dá mais segurança em suas investidas. Ele já a viu por diversas vezes usando.

– encontre katarina, traga-a até mim. se ela resistir, mate-a! - ordena Swain

– entendido - reponde Darius

Com toda a velocidade que podia empregar, katarina foge pela ruas de Noxus. Ela percorre os estreitos becos da cidade, salta pelos tetos das casas. A velocidade era essencial, ela precisa fugir para sobreviver, ela sabia do que Jerico Swain era capaz, se manter viva seria a única esperança para salvar sua pátria. Ela se mantinha no anonimato, sua corrida era perfeita, uma assassina treinada durante anos, sabia como manter os olhares distantes, seus passos eram quase inaudíveis e sua presença se mesclava com as sombras das cidade. A noite, a lua brilhava no céu, fora as tochas e alguns lamparinas, era a única luz que ela dispunha para se deslocar pela cidade. Mesmo que suas técnicas de ocultações fossem impecáveis ela não podia subestimá-lo, Darius, ele poderia encontrar qualquer um, mesmo ela.

Sua fuga segue normalmente , ela salta do alto de uma casa e aterrissa no chão com suavidade. Ninguém. A rua estava deserta. apenas algumas mariposas sobrevoavam entorno das tochas atraídas pela luz. Katarina com cautela ela caminha, quando alcança a esquina algo vem contra a sua direção. Um grandioso machado é levado de cima para baixo contra o seu pescoço, com reflexo ela se desvia, mas não foi rápida o bastante, parte da lâmina atinge a sua perna. katarina olha para cima e observa o seu agressor, um homem corpulento, trajado com uma grande armadura.

– Darius - diz ela entre os dentes

– você precisa retornar. Eu tenho minhas ordens - avisa darius

– diga a swain que eu não tenho nada para falar com ele. - retruca Katarina

– isso é pelo bem de noxus. pela eterna gloria de nossa nação. Com o poder absoluto podemos conquistar tudo!

– vocês estão loucos. - gesticula Katarina - esse poder irá nos destruir. Somos fortes e devemos provar isso com a nossa própria força!

– você pretende trair noxus?

– não sou eu que estou traindo noxus!

– O rei é um líder decrépito. Swain irá nós levar a vitoria, ele nós guiará para o futuro!

– ele irá nos destruir! como vocês pretendem invocar o vazio, precisa-se de muita energia vital para abrigar esse poder em nosso mundo.

– para invocar o void é necessário um grande numero de vidas. com a guerra, isso será possível. haverá vidas suficientes para esse propósito

Katarina pisca surpreendida com a resposta de Darius

– você irá destruir o exército inteiro de noxus?

– tanto de Noxus como o de Demacia, sem um exercito eles ficaram indefesos. Nós conquistaremos Demacia com o vazio. O void será nosso exército, invensível. Depois disso, freijord, Ionia, Bilgerwalter, Piltover e Zaun iram cair com a força do void do nosso lado. - Darius faz uma pausa para ganhar um dramaticidade - Para começar tudo isso, precisamos apenas de uma faísca. Temos a oportunidade perfeita, a irmã de Garen esta fora de Demacia iremos encontrá-la e iniciar a guerra. Alguém da nobreza ou do alto escalão de Demacia iria servir como vitima, mas Demacia está tendo um cuidado redobrado com seus membros. Uma oportunidade como essa não deve ser desperdiçada. - Darius ergue a arma em direção a Katarina - Você está conosco ou contra nós?

– eu estou do lado de noxus - rosna ela

OST: watch?v=7bCHWftjJRg

A figura corpulenta e pesada fixou o olhar em Katarina. O pescoço dele era quase tão grosso quanto a sua coxa e os músculos volumosos dos braços destacavam-se. Os reflexos do seu peito de armas saliente continuavam prendendo o olhar dela. Katarina estava em desvantagem, uma dor dilacerante percorre a sua perna, se Darius não a matar, a ferida irá fazer isso por ele. O sangue escorre por seu membro inferior, com dificuldade ela se mantém de pé. Darius havia deixado sua marca, como um predador ele sabia que sua presa estava ferida e incapacitada.

Katarina precisava fazer alguma coisa, a ferida precisava ser tratada ou iria está em um processo de infecção, como se não fosse o suficiente a perda de sangue cobrava seu preço, ela se sentia tonta e sua vista estava ficando embaçada. Darius avança usando a sua arma em direção de katarina, ela desvia pro lado mas o ferimento reclama. A arma atinge o chão projetando fragmentos de pedras em todas as direções. O sangue jorra sobre sua coxa até fazer uma pequena poça. Ela retira 4 kunais de seu bolso. Em um rápido movimento ela lança contra seu atacante. As kunais voam em direção a Darius, em um movimento com a mão esquerda, ele bloqueia as armas que ricocheteiam em sua manopla.

Darius desferi mais um golpe, desta vez pela lateral, katarina se abaixa, ela senti uma fisgada em sua perna debilitada. Se aproveita da distração dela, com um rápido giro, se aproveitando da inércia do seu golpe, Ele a chuta no abdômen, ela é jogada alguns metros. Katarina ficou sem ar nos pulmões. Tentou se erguer mas voltou a cair, muito tonta e dolorida para se levantar. O céu e a terra giraram em torno dela e ela via pontas de luzes se espalharem pelo seu campo de visão. Com esforço ela tentava respirar, suas articulações latejavam. Depois que conseguiu recobrar os sentidos e o fôlego.

Com um esforço aparente, conseguiu apoiar as pernas no chão e erguer-se lentamente, tremendo e ainda ofegante. Estremeceu e gemeu de dor, ela virou o olhar e viu seu braço esquerdo dobrado sobre um ângulo estranho. Ela havia torcido o seu membro. Segurou bem a seu braço esquerdo com o direito e assim como se torce um pano molhado, ela o torceu. O membro rangeu e com um som seco, o osso voltou ao local. Ela gritou em silêncio. Mas o alivio não foi imediato, ainda sentia as dores, mas pelo menos poderia usar o braço novamente. Não se daria ao luxo de perder mais um membro, sua perna estava incapacitada, perder o seu braço, seria o fim.

Katarina olhou fixamente para Darius, suas mãos se apertaram em torno do cabo de sua lâmina. seus músculos estavam tensos. Ela olhou em volta e analisou a situação, tinha a perna direita ferida e estava incapaz de correr ou contra-atacar com eficiência. A dor que sentia, atrapalhava os seus pensamentos, não conseguia elaborar nem uma estratégia. Mesmo que a razão lhe dissesse que estava prestes a morrer, ela recusava-se a admitir a derrota. Estava disposto a mostrar que quando ferido e encurralado um coelho pode se tornar um leão.

Darius atacou, Katarina previu o ataque, uma rajada de vento atravessou em seu rosto, quando a lâmina passou rente ao seu pescoço, a poucos centímetros de sua pele. Mas ela não conseguiu desviar da mão dele. A mão de Darius envolveu o pescoço dela, ele a empurrou até o chão. Ela rosnou e tentou se desvencilhar de suas mãos, mas elas eram duras como pedras. Com a outra mão, Darius cerrou os punhos e socou com força a ferida na perna de Katarina. Uma dor incontrolável dominou ela, em um grito surdo ela tenta recuperar o ar, mas o golpe foi denso demais e a pressão em seu pescoço a impedia de buscar ar. Ela bate contra mãos de Darius em uma fútil e desesperada tentativa se retirar-la de cima de sua chaga. A dor era insana. "acalme-se, acame-se katarina" fala para si mesma. Os olhos de Darius brilhavam se deleitando com a agonia de sua vitima. A visão começava a embasar e seu cérebro não parece funcionar bem devido a perda de sangue, a falta de ar e a dor descomunal.

Darius fixou um olhar rígido

– De que lado você está? - pergunta Darius apertando com mais força o pescoço de Katarina

Katarina tremeu os lábios e falou com esforço

– eu...gostaria de dizer...algo - katarina levanta o dedo médio e aponta em direção a Darius - porque não coloca essa sua arma...

– uma dama não deveria está falando assim. - uma voz feminina misteriosa ressoa pelo local

A voz ecoa pelo lugar e com ela três tiros retumbam na rua, as balas batem no machado de Darius ricocheteando para os lados. Darius recua assumindo uma posição mais defensiva, ele olha para o local de onde o som se originou. Seus olhos correm o teto da casa, mas o atirador já havia se retirado. Três outros tiros são disparados, desta vez as balas atingem as costas de Darius, as balas golpeiam a armadura. Furioso com a intromissão, antes que pudesse revidar, uma nuvem de fumaça roxa se faz presente. A nuvem fica densa ao ponto de cobrir toda a visibilidade. "sou eu katarina", uma outra voz ressoa no meio da densa nuvem roxa. Uma mão familiar puxa a puxa e é com força levada pelo meio da rua, logo a frente a figura enigmática a leva para dentro um bueiro. No meio fumaça um silhueta é vista, um corpo feminino com duas pistolas e um chapéu podia ser identificado, Darius pragueja contra ela, "cuidado com a boca, garoto, ou eu te mando de volta para casa" diz a enigmática pessoa.

Não demora muito e a densa fumaça se desfaz, nada, Katarina havia sumido junto com o entranho atirador. Darius perdeu sua presa, ele recolhe a sua arma, em mais uma olhada, investiga o local e se retira.

OST: watch?v=biDMYGdMMeQ

Dentro de uma rede de esgoto, duas pessoas se deslocam com toda a velocidade. uma figura serpenteia pela tubulação e logo atrais dela, Katarina, ela se desloca com esforço mancando de sua perna ferida. "aqui esta bom" diz ela. Katarina pega um pouco de ar, se encosta na parede e desliza até o chão. estava pálida e ofegante, colocando a mão sobre a perna, analisa a ferida. O tecido corpóreo foi rasgado, ela continua estudando o estrago em seu membro inferior, seus olhos percorrem por toda a ferida, o corte era retilíneo e seu músculo estava visível e dilacerado. Ela arranca um pedaço de pano e enfaixa. katarina encosta a cabeça na parede e olha para o seu salvador:

– te devo uma Cass. - diz katarina

– apenas acrescente a conta. você me deve muitas. - responde Cassiopeia em um tom cômico

– eu sempre tive medo de acabar na sarjeta, mas isso é ridículo. - Katarina ensaia um sorriso no canto da boca, ele estava suando frio - Quem era a outra pessoa?

– Miss fortune, ela já deve estar nas docas. Kat, o que ouve? porque Darius estava te atacando? - pergunta a sua irmã

Katarina pega fôlego e se concentra para esquecer a incomoda dor. Depois retoma a conversação:

– você já sabe que, há algum tempo eu suspeitava de swain. ele agia estranho, eu o estava investigando fazia já algum tempo. nesta noite, quando eu estava me dirigindo a sala dele, eu o escutei falar de um plano. Swain quer matar o rei. Ele pretende usar o poder do void para tomar runaterra

– O QUE? - se surpreende Cassiopeia

– preciso fazer algo, mas primeiro tenho que sair de noxus.

– eu irei com você!

– irmã, você precisa ficar. eu preciso de você aqui. Preciso que alguém me mantenha informado sobre os movimentos dele.

– o que você pretende fazer?

– swain irá dar um golpe de estado. eu preciso impedir isso!

– golpe de estado? como ele irá fazer isso? ele precisa de um exercito ou aliados poderosos para derrubar o rei.

– ele não está sozinho. ele tem aliados. O alto comando está ao lado dele. - Katarina respira fundo para pegar um pouco de ar - porém, o que me preocupa é que ele pretende usar a força do vazio para isso.

– ninguém pode controlar o vazio. É impossível! - protesta Cassiopeia

– ele tem um truque. Eu uma vez vi ele dizer algo sobre as paredes rúnicas.

– eu já ouvi falar delas, elas contem informações importantes sobre algum tipo de poder. Talvez ele tenha achado alguma maneira de controlar o vazio com elas?

– eu não sei, mas ele está determinado. Após dar o golpe de estado, ele irá começar a guerra contra Demacia e controlar tudo!

– bem, não é isso que queremos, conquistar Demacia?

– escute - Katarina pega um pouco de fôlego - enquanto estivermos conquistando, o vazio ficará satisfeito em destruir nosso inimigos, mas depois que conquistarmos tudo? - ela faz um pausa e retoma o fôlego - o vazio irá se virá contra nós. o desejo do vazio é insaciável, ele consumirá tudo! Swain só se importa com o poder, ele acredita que pode controlá-lo, mas não irá!

– então, ele precisa começar a guerra. mas ele não é idiota em atacar Demacia deliberadamente. - Cassiopeia retira alguns analgésicos e entrega a Katarina

– ele tem um plano. - Katarina pega os remédios e aplica - Darius disse que a irmã casula do Garen está fora de Demacia.

– mais é claro - compreende cassiopeia - ele irá seqüestrá-la e usará ela como instrumento de chantagem na guerra. Tendo ela como arma ele pode manipular Garen.

– eu não pretendo vencer Garen manipulando-o, eu quero vencer em uma luta justa. Eu preciso impedir ou será o fim para Valoran e para Noxus. - katarina dá um riso enquanto se levanta apoiando-se na parede - quem imaginaria isso, eu ajudando o meu maior rival

Cassiopeia ajuda a sua irmã a se levantar servindo como apoio

– para onde você vai? - pergunta Cassipeia

– eu ainda tenho alguém para recorrer. Irei embarcar no navio de Miss Fortune.

Katarina levanta-se e prepara-se para seguir o caminho por entre as tubulações. Katarina e Cassiopeia brincavam quando crianças nesses túneis explorando e explorando. Não havia ninguém em Noxus que conhecessem melhor esse local que elas.

– um aliado? - pergunta Cassiopeia

– não diria que seja bem um aliado. eu irei atrás de Lux e vou impedir o assassino que Swain enviou.

– ele enviou um assassino? quem?

– Sion - responde Katarina

após isso ela se vira segue seu caminho até sumir na escuridão dos túneis


	5. Eu chamo de dirigivel

Em algum lugar, uma orbe de luz pulsante se forma. A esfera aumenta consideravelmente o seu diâmetro. Ela joga a dupla de loiros para fora, os dois caem no chão em posições acrobáticas. Virar partículas ou alguma forma de energia não é muito divertido, Ezreal e Lux aprenderam isso e vão se manter longe de ruínas secretas com poderes ocultos, pelos menos na parte de Lux. Ela viajou pelo espaço tempo em forma de energia, transportada pela velocidade da luz, suas moléculas se reagruparam no processo até formar sua configuração física conhecida como "menina loira de olhos azuis que nunca saiu de Demacia". Apenas imagine alguém sendo partido em milhares de pedaços e ser reagrupado de uma vez, sua próxima proeza foi dobrar os joelhos e vomitar.

Perto da jovem crownguard, Ezreal está em um ângulo estranho deitado sobre o pescoço em um galho de uma árvore. Ele recobra a consciência e senti seu corpo dolorido, ele tenta se movimentar, mas devido à agitação o galho cede o jogando contra o chão. A queda cobra seu custo, ele se levanta com dificuldade colocando a mão no tronco para se apoiar, com cuidado ele se levanta sentindo dores por todo o corpo.

Ezreal dobrou os joelhos e vomitou. Lux estava do lado dele, segurando a barriga.

– isso foi horrivel. - Lux gemeu

Ezreal só conseguiu concordar balançando a cabeça.

– Um favor - Ezreal engoliu o gosto horrível na boca - nunca...mais...

– Quero ser teleportada novamente - Lux complementou - Nunca!

– onde estamos? Tem alguma coisa a dizer?

– eu acho que eu acabei de ver o peixe que comi ontem. - Ezreal se apóia nos joelhos - ei, o que é isso? eu não me lembro te ter comido camarão.

Lux se levanta com dificuldade bate a poeira do corpo, e analisa o local.

– arvores? Uma floresta? Não estamos mas nas ruínas.

As folhas das árvores cintilavam com o vento, e todos os seus ramos pingavam pelo sereno frio da noite passada. Diante deles só se via as hastes das árvores de talhes e formatos incontáveis: direitos ou tortos, sinuosos, acaçapados, espessos ou finos, escorregadiços ou ásperos e com muitos ramos, sendo que todos eram verdes, ou cheios de musgo, ou lodo. Um esquilo pulou se uma árvore em direção a outra, perto dali uma raposa segue seu caminho procurando por comida, na parte superior um pássaro canta sua canção matinal e depois alça voou. Os animais continuavam com os seus afazeres sem dá à mínima para os recém chegados. Ezreal se levanta sentindo dores ao longo de seu corpo

– mais que diabos foi isso? - ele senti uma fisgada na coluna a dor o faz gemer - minhas costas

– você parece um velho

– CALE-SE! - protesta ezreal que está mais preocupado com a dor

– você teve o que mereceu!

– porque você não vai... - antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase uma nova fisgada o dobra contra si

– estamos em um local diferente. Uma floresta - fala Lux olhando em volta

– é o que parece, você dever ser um gênio - satiriza ezreal

– como eu dizia - ela tempera a garganta para ignorar o sarcasmo de ezreal - aquela magia deve ser alguma magia de teleporte, e aqui estou no meio do nada ao lado de um tarado

– eu não sou tarado! Me dê um segundo e eu verei onde estamos. minhas costas...

– como você pretende fazer isso? Não temos um mapa aqui

– quem precisa de um mapa.

Ezreal depois de se recuperar da dor ele caminha até o centro da clareira onde estavam e começa a analisar. "O sol está chegando na metade do céu, é quase meio dia" disse Ezreal ao apontar para o sol. "ainda está de dia, nada de estrelas por agora ezreal. Então vamos para a vegetação e os animais" pensou. O explorador se aproxima de uma pequena planta, ele retira de seu bolso um pequeno caderno. Ele folheia-o parando em uma pagina com a mesma imagem que a planta, compara. Depois ele observa alguns animais e faz a mesma analise com o caderno. Ele fecha as anotações e dá um pequeno sopro indicando o fim de sua analise. ele se vira e guarda o caderno em seu bolso.

– não estamos em Demacia

– serio? Não me diga! Eu não teria percebido isso, gênio!

– como eu dizia- ezreal cruza os braços e assume uma feição mais orgulhosa como se fosse dá uma explicação difícil que somente ele pudesse dar - eu analisei umas anotações e constatei que estamos mais ao sul de Demacia, mais precisamente, em algum lugar entre Kumungu e Plague jungles

– O que? Isso fica antes do deserto Shurima e ao lado de Bandle City a cidade dos Yordles.

– exato! Bem, boa viagem!

Ezreal se dirige despreocupadamente para esquerda colocando as duas mãos atrás da cabeça deixando a garota para trás. Lux não parece acreditar na reação indiferente dele que a deixa furiosa:

– o que você esta fazendo? Precisamos voltar pra Demacia! - esbraveja lux

– olha, eu adorei ser perseguido pelas ruas e ser quase morto. isso foi sarcasmo- faz um pequena pausa e continua desta vez apontando para o seu caminho - Mas, eu tenho muita coisa o que fazer. Sítios arqueológicos pra visitar, tumbas pra estudar. Tesouros pra recolher. Então, boa sorte na sua volta para casa.

– AH, você vai me levar de volta pra Demacia. - ameaça Lux

– ah eh, como você vai fazer isso? - provoca ezreal

– do jeito que for necessário!

– trouxe suprimentos? Equipamentos? Dinheiro?

–não

– mas você sabe pra onde fica o norte?

– é lógico!

– que ótimo, então, É só seguir pelo norte, atravessar o deserto, subir as montanhas e pronto. Você vai estar em Demacia. Boa sorte! - ele retoma o seu caminho

– você não me surpreende.

– o que? - Ezreal para de caminhar e se volta para Lux

– olha, você é um sujeito simples. É só imaginar qual seria a ação mais covarde e egoísta que você escolheria.

– olha, não é problema meu. Eu não trouxe agente para cá. Não fui eu que saí correndo atrás de alguém.

– v-voce não me deixou escolhas.

– escolhas? Você poderia ter me ouvido

– foi tudo culpa sua! Se você não estivesse querendo me ver nua então...

– você nua? - ezreal interrompe lux - Mas que diabos eu quero ver você nua. Eu prefiro algo com mais...Volume. - Ezreal faz um gesto com as mãos como se desenhasse um contorno de um violão - Não um projeto de mulher. Então, adeus!

– p-p-p-p-projeto? - o sangue corre até o rosto que fica vermelho imediatamente - espere garoto afeminado! - ordena lux

– afeminado? Olha, sabe de um coisa, você está certa!

– estou? - se surpreende lux

– é claro, você precisa de mim, não sabe concertar nem uma unha quebrada, quem dera viajar por valoran - provoca ezreal

– francamente, você é a pessoa mais grosseira, teimosa e egoísta que já conheci e aposto que em toda Demacia não há ninguém mais teimoso que você!

– ei garota, eu já vi os homens de Demacia e principalmente o seu irmão. Uma pilha de músculos. Talvez porque eu seja o único homem de verdade que tenha algum cérebro que você tenha conhecido. então, adeus!

Ezreal toma o seu caminho, "excelente, estou preso no meio de uma floresta com uma princesinha mimada" resmunga ezreal. Antes que pudesse se adentrar mais na floresta e sumir da vista de lux, uma coisa gosmenta e úmida é jogada contra a sua nuca, isso faz com que ele pare imediatamente com a sensação gelatinosa em sua cabeça. Uma parte cai sobre seus ombros. Ele verifica, lama. Lux havia jogado um bolo de lama contra sua cabeça. Sem dizer nem uma palavra, ele se vira com um sorriso no rosto, limpa a lama de seu cabelo e caminha tranquilamente em direção a garota.

– o que você vai fazer? - preocupa-se lux com a reação indiferente de ezreal

Ezreal passa por lux sem dizer nada. Para a surpresa dela, ele se agacha e recolhe um pouco de lama. Com os movimentos circulares ele faz uma bola, foi então que ela percebeu. "eu não acredito que ele vai fazer isso" pensou ela.

– não, nem pense nisso. Você não teria coragem! NÃO SE ATREVA! - Ameaça lux apontando para a esfera de lama na mão de ezreal

Ezreal se levanta e se vira com um sorriso no rosto. com a precisão que lhe característico ele joga a gosma em direção dela. A bola de lama descreve uma parábola perfeita e atinge o rosto de lux que fica sem reação. Ela passa mão para retirar a sujeira, ela mal conseguia acreditar no que ele fizera. As lembranças invadiram sua mente, tudo parecia ser um dia normal, acordou e tomou o seu merecido café da manhã, mas essa bonança mudou quando percebeu um garoto loiro no jardim espionando-a, ela o perseguiu por varias ruas e bairros, caiu em uma espécie de ruína antiga e agora foi jogada por uma magia antiga de teletransporte para centenas de quilômetros de casa no meio de uma floresta. Um calor subiu por seu corpo e uma onda involuntária de sangue enche as bochechas.

Ezreal também não estava gostando, ele viajou até Demacia na procura de um peça que ele almejava a tanto tempo, estava sendo confundido com um tarado, foi perseguido por um garota louca por quase toda a cidade e agora estava preso no meio de uma floresta. Os dois tinham motivos de sobra para se odiarem e essa troca de gentileza com pedaços de terra molhada foi o ápice de tudo. Lux foi a primeira a explodir em xingamentos e ezreal não deixou por menos e revidou a altura:

– seu idiota! - grita lux com todo o ar de seus pulmões

– princesinha! - revida ezreal

Os xingamentos prosseguem, ezreal tenta seguir seu caminho mas Lux o segue enquanto os dois andam em frente. Eles estavam ocupados demais trocando palavras de "carinho" para perceber para onde estavam indo.

– egoísta!

– arrogante!

– insuportável!

Os dois se aproximam trocando olhares de raiva.

– mimada! Pelo menos não sou reprimida! - grita ezreal se aproximando do rosto de lux

– reprimida!?

Lux pega o seu cajado e concentra a sua magia nele. Parte da luz envolta do bastão se destorce e o ar fica mais denso, uma grande quantidade de luz começa a ser emanada de sua ponta. A garota assume uma postura mais intimidadora e ameaça: "Eu vou te mostrar quem é reprimida". Ezreal percebe que se prepara para lançar uma magia de destruição e que ele seria o alvo, "ei, vamos com calma" ezreal recua se preparando para receber uma rajada de magia. Antes que ela pudesse conjurar algo, os dois escutam um som de estralo. "o que foi isso?" lux pergunta já cancelando a sua magia. Ezreal afasta algumas folhas que tampavam a visão do local, quando os galhos são puxados para o lado, uma grande ribanceira se mostra em baixo deles. Eles estavam tão concentrados na discussão que não perceberam para onde estavam indo. Um velho tronco, que eles estavam em cima, os separava de uma queda livre de dezenas de metros. "não se mexa ou vamos cair" alerta ezreal, mas já era tarde, o tronco começa a ceder com o peso dos dois, ele se desloca e prepara para uma queda livre. Antes que o tronco despenque, Lux se vira para o ezreal e fala calmamente, "eu já disse que te odeio?"

OST: watch?v=pJc-A2NpM00

O tronco desliza ribanceira a baixo em uma velocidade extraordinária. Ezreal tenta se agarra no tronco mais é chacoalhado e é quase jogado para fora, mais uma tentativa, ele se abaixa e consegue apoio em um pedaço de madeira do tronco, lux não tem escolha, ela precisava se apoiar, ela envolta seus braços na cintura de ezreal, era isso ou cair para fora do tronco. Os dois gritavam juntos e viam a paisagem de folhas e plantas passar na sua lateral em um vulto verde. O tronco passou perto de uma árvore, desta vez um galho bateu na cabeça de ezreal que fez com que a sua nuca se chocasse contra a testa de lux. "cuidado!" grita lux, "o que você quer que eu faça? que eu peça para a arvore sair do caminho? Por favor arvore, você poderia sair do caminho porque estamos descendo ribanceira abaixo montado em um tronco e não temos o controle!  
" responde ezreal.

Se você não acha complicado a situação que os dois estavam envolvidos, apenas imagine está dentro de um carro no banco de passageiros sem os cintos de segurança, acima de 150 quilômetros por hora. Isso tudo dentro de um carro sem motorista no meio de uma estrada movimentada de carros. O tronco aumenta a sua velocidade enquanto passa freneticamente perto de arvores e rochas. Um javali desavisado escapou de virar patê de bacon atropelado pelo tronco desgovernado, se não fosse os gritos gentis da dupla de "CUIDADO!", "SAI DA FRENTE". Uma longa linha sem fim se delineia na frente deles, um precipício. Uma queda livre aguarda os dois.

– precisamos fazer alguma coisa! - grita ezreal

– o que devemos fazer?" - pergunta lux já abraçando com força a cintura de ezreal e pressionando sua nuca contra as suas costas. - eu sou muito jovem pra morrer!

– eu tenho uma idéia! Prepare para pular!

– o que? você é louco! - alerta lux

ezreal espera o momento exato, quando o tronco passa pela borda do precipício. Ele grita "AGORA!", os dois pulam e despencam junto com o tronco no abismo. Em queda livre, Lux grita "esse é seu plano? morremos quando chegarmos ao chão!". Ezreal ignora as palavras da jovem e espera o momento exato. O vento uivava nos seus ouvidos, assanhando o cabelo e as roupas, comprimindo os músculos das faces e forçando-o a franzir o rosto. Ele calcula, seus olhos, estreitados pela força do vento, percorrem toda a paisagem computando o momento exato de agir. O chão da floresta se aproxima em uma velocidade espantosa. No momento exato que já estavam para alcançar o chão, ele se teletransporta para junto de lux, um rastro de luz é deixado no meio do trajeto. Ezreal pega lux em seu colo e aterrissa no chão. Mas ele calcula mal e os dois caem se embolando pela grama até pararem deitados no chão.

"TRONCO!" grita ezreal, é certo que não tem a mesma sonoridade e alarde de alguém gritar na praia, TUBARÃO, ou na estrada, CAMINHÃO ou mesmo no meio da floresta, alguém gritar, URSO. Mas imagine uma tronco vindo em sua direção pronto para transformá-lo em patê. A madeira bate em um galho mudando a direção e caindo do lado deles que explode com o impacto.

– eu...eu..eu estou viva? - fala ofegante Lux

Os dois mal acreditam que estão vivos, ezreal apalpa o corpo para ver se não se tratava de um sonho. Lux se levanta com dificuldade se apoiando em seu bastão, sua pernas estavam bambas e seu rosto empalidecido, ela tenta ensaiar alguns passos, mas não consegue forças para continuar, ela apenas ria como se tivesse problemas mentais. Ezreal estava com um cabelo bagunçado de uma forma que desfiava as leis da física e devido ao susto não conseguia ficar de pé. Os dois ficaram assim durante alguns minutos sem acreditar no que se passou e como estiveram perto de morrer. Passado algum tempo, Lux recobra a sua cor de pele normal e suas pernas já estavam mais firmes, Ezreal estava sentado apenas feliz por ainda está vivo.

– se não fosse por você eu - lux faz uma pausa em sua fala. - isso não vai levar a lugar algum. Muito bem, vamos fazer um acordo. Eu preciso voltar para Demacia e você vai ser meu guia, em troca, Demacia irá financiar sua próxima viagem.

– com despeças tudo pegas? - pergunta ezreal

– tudo. - afirma lux

– não vai dá não.

– o que?

– olha, eu não sei não. Demacia fica um pouco distante e seria uma grande viagem. Iríamos perder muito tempo de volta e iria gastar muito dinheiro, então, fica pra próxima.

– já falei que Demacia tem um acervo de livros inestimáveis da historia de valoran que somente a nobreza tem acesso? Eu posso providenciar que outras pessoas possam, pega-las.

– livros inestimáveis? - ezreal fica de pé com um vigor renovado - Muito bem garota, iremos para Demacia e você acabou de ganhar um guia. mas vamos criar algumas regras. - ezreal faz um pausa e continua -Primeiro, você vai me obedecer. Segundo, você vai ficar calada

– feito! - concorda Lux

–-

OST: watch?v=BwdfLTPE-2I

Em algum lugar no subsolo de Zaun

Duas pessoas seguiam em uma marcha firme por um corredor estreito, Vladimir deu dois passos largos e saiu da penumbra, logo depois um homem de mesma estatura o seguiu. O homem que atendia pelo nome de Viktor apresentava um corpo mecânico, uma mão pendia de sua costas, ele carregava consigo um bastão metálico, de sua mascara ele saudou Vlademir com uma voz metalizada. Viktor, por anos ele aperfeiçôo seu corpo trocando sua carne por partes robóticas em sua renuncia a carne e sua admiração ao metal. Eles seguiram adiante.

O corredor seguia reto sem desvios ou inclinações, as paredes eram feitas de metal e estas eram ornadas por tubos, canos de cobre e válvulas que de tempos em tempos davam baforadas de vapor regulares, o teto era baixo e daria para tocá-lo sem esticar muito os braços, pequenas lâmpadas clareavam o caminho com uma luz amarelada tonificando a sensação de claustrofobia. Entrar por esse corredor dava a sensação de que estivessem em um submarino. Com passos firmes eles seguiram até uma solida porta de ferro. Viktor parou rente a ela e uma mão mecânica surgiu de suas costas, ela girou a válvula no meio da porta fazendo com que um jato de vapor fosse soltados pelas frestas, a pesada porta de deslocou pela lateral revelando uma pequena sala retangular, no meio dela havia uma alavanca e um termostato. Sem cerimônias os dois entraram e Viktor firmou a alavanca. O elevador deu um pequeno solavanco e seguiu para o subsolo.

– Por um grande tempo eu procurei uma maneira de gerar uma grande pressão. Durante três anos eu o aperfeiçoei. Um novo tipo de vapor que gerasse uma perda mínima sem uso de caldeiras.- disse Viktor manejando a alavanca

– funcionou? - perguntou Vlademir

– a existência de Blitzcrank afirma isso. Eu consegui conter a pressão altíssima em um espaço muito condensado. todas as formas antigas de maquinário a vapor perdia pressão muito rápido, mas com essa nova tecnologia. pude manter uma estabilidade e potência com perca mínima. As armas são um produto da evolução da ciência!

– A ciência deve servir ao progresso do mundo. - Vlademir se apóia na parede - As armas são apenas parte disso. A ciência nós dará poder para superar os deuses.

– A guerra sempre impulsionou o homem ao progresso. - Viktor empurra a alavanca para frente e o elevador dá uma parada brusca. As portas se abrem revelando um enorme hangar. - Quando a guerra vier entre Demacia e Noxus, Zaun irá ser patrocinada para desenvolver novos armamentos e com esse incentivo financeiro, ela entrará em uma era de prosperidade na descoberta de novas tecnologias, e então, nós esmagaremos Piltover e sua moralidade e ética!

Os dois saem do elevador e seguem até um andaime que estava conectado a saída do elevador. Vlademir se apóia na barra de proteção e contempla

– Eu posso contar com esse ataque?

– obviamente, nós o lançaremos hoje. dentro de poucos dias ele estará nos céus de Demacia. Com esse veículo, Demacia será envoltas em chamas vivas e ele estará longe o bastante do alcance de flechas e catapultas. Um teste perfeito para testemunhamos o poderio dela.

O local tinha uma forma de um quadrado perfeito, o ambiente era sombrio e grandioso. O teto altíssimo se erguia 50 metros, sustentados por colunas de metal e ferro fundido. os operários vestidos com macacões azuis e grossos se dirigiam de um lado para o outro para dá os últimos apertos de parafusos e verificar possíveis peças defeituosas. No fundo do hangar, um guindaste deslocava pesadas peças de motores. A sala era preenchida pelo constante som de ferro sendo golpeado e soldado. Mas no meio do hangar estava o porque de toda esse alvoroço. Uma enorme estrutura inflável que tomava boa parte do espaço do lugar, estava acoplada a uma armação de metal que não tinha nem a metade do seu tamanho, ela tinha uma forma retilínea perfeitamente quadrada, na sua frente um funcionário colocava uma placa de vidro na cabine e na sua lateral empilhadeiras entravam e saiam abastecendo o aeróstato com munição e bombas.

– como funciona? - perguntou Vlademir admirando o aeróstato

– utilizam-se da pressão interna para manter a forma, mas possuem algumas armações articuladas em torno do fundo do balão para distribuir a suspensão da carga e manter a baixa pressão do balão. Com a ajuda de um motor de propulsão movido ao novo tipo de vapor ele pode de atravessar grandes distâncias em poucas horas. Ele está munido com bombas o suficiente para destruir toda a capital Demaciana.

– excelente, em poucos dias os rios de Demacia ficaram vermelhos. - disse Vlademir com um sorriso no rosto - Como vocês o chamam?

– Eu o chamo de Dirigível


	6. o que você está disposto a sacrificar?

– GHUUUAAAAA!

Um dragão rugiu e os soldados diante dele encolheram-se. Shyvana estava em sua forma draconiana. Ela abriu suas enormes asas, suas membranas eram vermelhas como vinho. Seus olhos vermelho-alaranjados projetavam fúria insaciável. Sua aparência causava temor nos seus inimigos. Na sua frente, Xin zhao mostrava um olhar rígido para o campo de batalha e Garen tomava a dianteira do pelotão. Na frente deles, dezenas bandidos que durante semanas saquearam e espalharam terror nas fronteiras de Demacia. estavam alojados em uma antiga fortaleza. agora, o rei havia mandado um pelotão chefiado por Garen para expulsa-los de sua terra.

– DIGAM COMIGO! — gritou Garen, levantando sua espada acima da cabeça e erguendo-a bem alto no ar, para que todos a vissem. - POR DEMACIA!  
Os soldados reunidos responderam em uníssono, gritando com toda força que tinham:  
– POR DEMACIA! - trovejaram, brandindo as suas armas subindo pelos blocos de pedra caídas da fortaleza. Garen virou de costas para os seus homens. Do outro lado dezenas de guerreiros estavam reunidos diante de uma ruína da antiga fortaleza.

Shyvana abriu as asas e rugiu o mais alto que pode, o som ecoou no local como um trovão, Os inimigos recuaram atrapalhadamente, embora mantivessem as espadas apontados para o dragão. Um dos bandido correu e tentou golpear Garen com a lança. Ele aparou o golpe com um movimento brusco do pulso. Ao perceber seu erro, o pobre homem empalideceu de pavor e tentou fugir, mas conseguiu apenas mover–se alguns centímetros antes que Garen o partisse ao meio com sua espada.  
Shyvana saltou para o pátio, atrás de Garen, o chão tremeu com impacto de seu peso, ela expeliu uma rajada de chamas transformando uns 10 homens em tochas humanas. Xin Zhao acompanhou Shyvana, ele saltou para dentro da formação inimiga, brandindo sua lança ele girou pela lateral e cortou a garganta de um homem, com um movimento rápido de corpo, ele se virou e empalou três homens. De relance, ele viu Shyvana banhar um grupo de soldados encolhidos numa torrente de chamas vivas.  
Garen avançava contra um grupo de homens sozinho, liderando o seu esquadrão, sua espada era sacudida de um lado para o outro, promovendo um macabro banho de sangue. Seus golpes eram tão arrasadores que partiam os homens com assombrosa facilidade ao meio, ignorando cotas de malhas e armaduras. Ele não possuía nem uma técnica refinada na espada para desviar e contra-atacar, ele havia criado seu próprio estilo de luta, não era nenhum conjunto de movimentos complexos que levasse anos para dominar, mas tomar a iniciativa e usar de sua força para arrasar seus inimigos com a força bruta.

alguns mercenários promoviam ataque de flechas em uma parte mais elevada na velha fortaleza, ferindo vários soldados de Demacia e lançando flechas contra o dragão. Elas ricocheteavam nas escamas de Shyvana, mas algumas acertavam em locais mais desprotegidas, gravando em seu couro. Um movimento rápido Xin zhao arremessou uma sua lança nos arqueiros e empalou dois que estavam lado a lado. Os restantes dos arqueiros recuaram ao ver seus companheiros mortos. A peleja prosseguiu durante mais alguns minutos, durante os quais, os soldados que restavam, renderam-se ou tentaram fugir. todo o forte havia tomado e os bandidos e mercenários expulsos da terra do reino.

OST: watch?v=6mn3CqoBGdw

De posse da fortaleza, com a missão cumprida de expulsar os bandidos e mercenários, Xin Zhao se deu ao luxo de descansar contemplando o resultado da luta. Sua visão percorreu o campo de batalha, corpos estavam sendo empilhados para serem incinerados e os sobreviventes eram levados como prisioneiros para responderem por seus crimes. Xin zhao sentou sobre um bloco de pedra, apoiou sua lança no chão e deixou seus ombros se curvarem pelo cansaço da batalha. ele respirou fundo e permitiu que vento acariciasse seu rosto manchado por gotas secas de sangue. Ali perto, Garen repassava as ordens para alguns soldados, o general se aproximou de Xin.

– Por Demacia. - disse Garen batendo no peito em uma forma de saudação  
– Demacia hoje e sempre! - respondeu Xin zhao a saudação de Garen fazendo o mesmo gesto  
– Você está ficando velho meu amigo - provoca Garen  
– Ainda falta muito para você chegar ao meu nível - rebateu Xin zhao, ele deu um suspiro aliviando a tensão em seus músculos - Essa batalha não é nada comparada ao que se pode vim com a guerra - seus olhos encheram-se de pesar

Garen enrijeceu sua expressão  
– Demacia está pronta para a batalha, venceremos Noxus!  
– Pronta ou não, as perdas serão irremediáveis  
– Se a guerra vier as perdas serão inevitáveis. As perdas sempre foram produtos da guerra.  
Garen desfaz sua expressão rígida  
– Eu irei me retirar para o acampamento, meu amigo, se algo acontecer, estarei em minha tenda. Fique aqui e limpe essa bagunça, eu irei preparar o relatório  
– entendido, por Demacia - reponde xin zhao  
– Por Demacia hoje e sempre

Xin Zhao sabia que existem muitos outros guerreiros mais conhecimento na arte da guerra, homens que estiveram no campo mais tempo, que receberam instruções dos melhores guerreiros. Mas Ele também sabia quando espadas são desembainhadas e o chão é tingido de vermelho, quando a batalha está em curso, não é conhecimento que mais importa, mas a capacidade de vencer. Garen já havia provado isso, em inúmeras batalhas, sua liderança e seu instinto de sobrevivência seria fundamental para a guerra, e era por esse motivo que Jarvan confiava tanto nele.

Um soldado aproximou-se de Garen para reportar o ocorrido  
– senhor, a fortaleza foi conquistada. - Diz o soldado batendo continência e colocando o seu elmo entre o braço - Um pequeno contingente fugiu. O restante foi capturado. Esperamos ordens, senhor!  
Garen assentiu  
– baixas?  
– 10 feridos, senhor. Nem uma morte, senhor!  
– isso é tudo?  
– sim senhor!  
– Leve os prisioneiros para o meio do acampamento, certifique-se de estarem bem presos e vigiados. Diga aos homens que descanse e esperem o meu comando, nós iremos retornar para Demacia no final do dia. Dispensado!

O homem prosseguiu seu caminho tratando de cumprir as ordens de seu superior. Shyvana se dirigiu até Garen. Ela estava em sua forma humana, usava uma armadura rubra que cobria parte de seu corpo. Sua manopla tinha a cabeça de um dragão. Ela apresentava uma pele de tonalidade roxa e um cabelo avermelhado. Seus olhos grandes projetavam uma determinação na expressão dela e uma ferocidade, como se ainda estivesse em sua figura reptiliana. Ela se aproximou de Garen e o saudou.  
– Senhor Garen, eu irei seguir as ordens de Jarvan e prosseguir com a missão. Irei até cidade de Arkandia.  
– Entendo. Por Demacia!  
– Demacia hoje e sempre! - respondeu Shyvana a saudação tradicional

Shyvana prosseguiu o seu trajeto pelo acampamento, Garen deu uma rápida olhada, os seus homens se amontoavam juntos das suas tendas. Retiravam suas pesadas armaduras e relaxavam seus músculos tensos. Muitos estavam comendo e bebendo comemorando a vitória. Seus olhos cursaram mais alguns parâmetros do emaranhado de tendas e do constante vai vem das suas tropas. Ele soltou uma baforada e entrou em sua tenda. Era um local, digno de um general. O chão estava coberto por um tapete, no canto havia uma cama, na outra extremidade uma estrutura de madeira feita com dois paus em formato de um "+" que servia de suporte para sua armadura. Garen retirou a armadura sobre o seu corpo e se permitiu relaxar, com ombros caídos e um andar mais suave. Ele tinha um corpo forte, seus músculos eram bem definidos e volumosos. havia marcas em seu músculos, cicatrizes denunciavam antigas batalhas. medalhas de suas conquistas. ele olhou para suas mãos nuas, a sua palma era grossa e encaliçada, produto de anos a serviço de Demacia, que foram pagas por sangue, morte e gloria. Ele relaxou o corpo e permitiu-se descansar.

Garen foi acordado de sua imersão de pensamentos quando ouviu o som de passos suaves sobre o tapete vermelho de sua tenda. Silenciosamente as mãos de Garen buscaram a lâmina de um punhal que carregava consigo. Seus dedos se fecharam sobre o cabo, em um movimento brusco tentou se virar para a estranha figura que se aproximava. Mas uma mão envolveu seu rosto e uma lamina foi colocada sobre sua jugular.

– Vejamos o que temos aqui - disse a voz - um general pego de surpresa em seu território.  
O intruso se aproximou de seu ouvido, Garen podia ouvir e sentir sua quente respiração  
– Seria medo o que estou sentido? agora, um pouco de sangue para Noxus.

–-

OST: watch?v=DBa9tAhFavs

Ezreal e Lux haviam passado a noite anterior, recolheram galhos e pinhas secas para fazer a fogueira, logo tinham o reconfortante crepitar do fogo. Eles se sentaram ao lado do pinheiro, longe um do outro, em silêncio, esperaram calmamente a chegada do sono. A manhã chegou pálida e fria. Ezreal acordou primeiro e descobriu que a raiz da árvore tinha feito um buraco em suas costas e seu pescoço estava duro. Lux acordou logo em seguida despreguiçou-se e ao ver ezreal, fez uma bico de desaprovação inchando as bochechas com ar. Ezreal respondeu a reação dela de maneira madura, mostrando a sua língua. Os dois prosseguiram viagem as vezes discutindo e as vezes se xingando.  
Ao chegar em um pequeno riacho eles encheram os cantis, ao qual Ezreal havia feito com bambu que encontraram no caminho, a água caia de uma altura de meio metro sobre a saliência rochosa cinzenta. Estava gelada, eles bufaram e resfolegaram ao lavar o rosto e as mãos. O sol já havia alcançado o ponto máximo no céu, os dois haviam atravessado a parte mais densa da floresta e caminhavam entre colinas verdejantes. Atravessaram planícies, subiram e desceram morros e cruzaram pequenos riachos.  
O céu se abria alto e azul, a luz do sol reluzia sobre o topo da floresta a que estavam. Eles fitaram o caminho que deviam seguir, uma trilha sinuosa e acidentada que sumia na imensidão da floresta. Contaram-se 2 horas perseguindo em um passo firme até um gigantesco lago. Uma massa de água se estendia diante deles. O reflexo do sol batia na superfície do lago e essa refletia a sua luz como um espelho, Lux observou a outra margem, grandes árvores lançando suas raízes retorcidas para dentro da água. As árvores estavam dispostas lado a lado como uma muralha natural e verde. seus olhos cursaram pela lateral da outra margem até acharem uma trilha.

– Uma trilha do outro lado - disse Lux apontando para a outra margem - mas seria melhor ir por outro caminho?  
– temos que atravessar, não tem outro caminho. - disse Ezreal que pegava uma pedra, ele lançou contra a superfície azulada do lago. A pedra se chocou contra a água produzindo pequenas ondas - precisamos de um barco.  
– e como vamos conseguir um agora?  
– simples, vamos fazer um.

Ezreal instruiu Lux, eles deveriam encontrar madeira e cipó e se encontrar no local marcado. Eles saíram pelas margens notaram pequenas aves assobiando e piando nas arvores. No meio do lago ouviam o agito alvoroçado de asas de cisnes, e olhando para cima viram um grande bando deles cruzando o céu. Eles seguiram com a procura dos materiais. Ezreal recolheu alguns metros de cipó que pendiam das árvores quando escutou Lux gritar por ele, "EU ACHEI UMA COISA!" Ezreal correu até ela. "eu achei uma coisa", disse ela novamente retirando algumas plantas que estavam sobre uma espécie de estrutura de madeira perto da margem do lago. Com dificuldade os dois retiraram a maioria das trepadeiras que estavam presas, aos poucos a estrutura foi se revelando. quando já havia retirado a maioria das plantas, eles notaram.

– um barco? - disse Ezreal se afastando para ter uma visão mais ampla - parece que a sorte está do nosso lado.  
Lux esfregou as mãos ansiosamente  
– podemos usá-lo para atravessar o lago  
– primeiro, vamos ver se essa coisa flutua

A embarcação era de uma estrutura longa com proa chanfrada, não era tão pequena como uma canoa ou tão grande como uma nau. Tinha um tamanho médio, comprimento de até 10 metros por 5 metros de largura, no meio do convés havia uma ripa com suporte para pequena armação para a vela. Com esforço os dois empurraram para dentro da água, o barco percorreu alguns metros pela água e parecia flutuar bem. Relutantes, os dois subiram a bordo da embarcação, analisaram a estrutura de madeira dando ponta pés ao longo do convés, satisfeito e crentes que ela não afundaria em um mine naufrágio digno de uma historia de Titanic, eles prosseguiram viagem. Ezreal sentou na traseira e içou a vela triangular, o tecido tinha pequenos rasgões, mas nada que comprometesse muito. A vela no mastro se dilatou quando sentiu o vento ir contra ela. Os dois prosseguiam viagem pelo lago. A viagem seria tranqüila, mas como de costume, os dois discutiam.

– Você sabe realmente o que está fazendo? eu não quero morrer afogada! - disse Lux questionando ao ver a inexperiência de Ezreal com navegação  
– eu estou fazendo o meu melhor aqui, agora fique calada! - retruca Ezreal  
– tem certeza de que...  
– Sim, eu já fiz isso antes  
– olha..  
– e não, não tem outro caminho  
– mas...  
– sim, você tem minha permissão para ficar quieta e aprender com um profissional. Além disso, essa tarefa não é para garotas.

Lux inchou as bochechas em sinal de protesto e se manteve calada. A embarcação continuou o seu caminho até o outro lado. Mas o barco adernou e rangeu como se tivesse batido em algum banco de areia. Ezreal se inclinou e percebeu algo estranho na água. A água do lago fervilhava como se algo estivesse prestes a emergir. Uma cabeça reptiliana e um esguio e longo pescoço emergi do lago. chifres se estendem para trás sobre a sua cabeça e uma série de espinhos menores nos lados da face e no queixo, com linhas de chifres na parte de trás do pescoço. A criatura dá uma baforada, uma fumaça negra sai de suas narinas e suas escamas brilham em tons azulados.  
Enquanto se erguia perto da proa, ela fixou os olhos hediondos em Ezreal com maldade inconfundível, ele abriu uma boca tão grande quanto o barco. os pontudos dentes eram maiores que os antebraços de Lux e ezreal. Ezreal olhou a garganta da criatura e sentiu como se estivesse vendo um túnel direto para o mundo inferior. O monstro poderia ter comido a dupla ali mesmo com a proa. Em vez disso, a criatura urrou. imagine alguém acelerando uma moto sem silenciador ao mesmo tempo que você escuta um som de um trovão, agora imagine esses sons amplificados 20 vezes, chegando até você em uma ventania com fedor de peixe podre e esgoto. Assim era o grito do dragão. Na traseira do barco Lux berrou, um pouco atrasada, "DRAGÃO!".  
Ela cambaleou pelo convés agitado na direção de ezreal, com a extremidade do seu cajado iluminado com uma forte luz.

– o que é isso? uma dragão!? - disse lux apavorada com a visão da criatura  
– deu pra perceber que é um dragão! - respondeu ezreal  
– calado! como vamos deter essa coisa? - disse lux agitando o cajado.  
– CRUUUUUUUNNNN! - Rugiu o monstro  
O monstro empurrou a embarcação para traz, com o solavanco Ezreal caio para trás e bateu a cabeça no convés. Lux se concentrou e lançou uma coluna de luz que explodiu na cara da criatura. O monstro se enfureceu e bateu no barco com mais força, jogando Lux para o rio.  
– Não! - gritou ezreal

OST: watch?v=0MbL-wwndWU

Ele se levantou aos tropeços, tentou pensar em um plano mais a sua cabeça latejava. O monstro encarou Ezreal. Enquanto isso, Lux tossia e se debatia na água o que demonstrava que ela ainda estava viva. Ezreal correu pelo convés e pulou direto para cima da cabeça do monstro. Ele precisava manter ele longe de Lux e conseguir algum tempo até pensar em algo.  
Ao chegar na superfície a criatura, ezreal aprendeu uma lição, dragões tem pele lisa, ele se lembrará na próxima vez que enfrentar um. Ele tentou se segurar nas escamas e quase caiu deslizando pelo outro lado da cabeça antes de prender o braço na orelha do monstro. O Dragão rugiu e sacudiu Ezreal como se fosse um brinco. Dalí de cima, por um breve momento, Ezreal viu Lux se debatendo na água. Depois ela afundou. Ezreal se concentrou e deu um tiro certeiro no olho da criatura. O peixe rugiu de dor e balançou com mais força a cabeça fazendo com que Ezreal fosse jogado no lago. Ele nadou até Lux e a puxou até o barco, juntos subiram no convés e tentaram recuperar do fôlego. O monstro ainda se debatia com o tiro que levou no rosto, sua cauda açoitava a água violentamente.

– eu sempre sonhei com um herói vindo em cavalo branco, ele me pegaria nos braços e me levaria em sua linda montaria. - lux fez uma pausa para pegar ar - um momento de romance e felicidade como nos livros. mas tudo o que eu tenho é alguém como você!  
– você é muito ingrata! - respondeu aos gritos Ezreal - agora se apresse e pense em algo para nós salvar!  
– está na minha lista de afazeres!

A criatura avançou, ele estava a menos de cinqüenta metros de distancia e se aproximando rapidamente, se ele batesse no barco naquela velocidade, se desfaria em pedaços. Para surpresa de ambos, o dragão afundou para dentro do lago até que sua enorme silhueta tivesse sumido na água. Apreensivos, os dois procuraram algum sinal do dragão, mas o lago estava estranhamente calmo. No raio de 10 metros, a água explodiu e a enorme criatura se jogou para fora da água, ela socava o ar com as enormes asas produzindo um som abafado.  
Logo que dragão alcançou a altitude desejada, ele fez meia-volta e deu um vôo rasante na direção dos dois, projetando jatos de chamas pela boca aberta. O fogo lambia a superfície da água. O jato ardente passou pela lateral do barco, queimando e transformando em cinzas a madeira quase que instantaneamente, o mastro cedeu e caiu para dentro da água em uma bola de fogo. As chamas se dissiparam com rapidez, o dragão deu um rugindo de frustração, ele deu meia volta passando a asa sobre a água, se preparando para o segundo ataque. Em um movimento rápido Ezreal atirou-se para um lado, mas Lux não teve o mesmo reflexo, o dragão esticou a enorme pata dianteira, grossa e dura como uma pedra, fechando a enorme pata em torno dela. Depois, com um rugido triunfante e um bater de asas arqueou o corpo e começou a subir.

– AAAAHHHH - Lux grita de desespero. ela bate contra a garra do dragão mas era tão dura quanto ferro  
Ezreal grita o nome dela, ele se pois de pé resoluto em resgatá-la, ele se jogou contra a cauda do dragão. A seguir, esticou o braço, agarrou-se na cauda. Com a mão direita, ele agarrou-se aos espinhos ao longo das costas e com esse apoio, foi subindo como um escada. O dragão já estava alto no céu, e o lago estava distante, a criatura girava de um lado para o outro e balançava a cauda para tentar se livrar do intruso. O dragão se aproximou de uma formação rochosa, ao qual tinha um ninho, uma torre de pedra que se destacava no meio do oceano de arvores. Com fortes movimentos nas asas ele golpeava o ar ganhando altitude. Quando estava bem alto, ao ponto de atravessar as nuvens, ele fechou as asas e se jogou em direção ao solo rodopiando sem parar. Os dedos de Ezreal soltaram-se e ele escorregou para dentro da floresta. Lux grita impotente ao ver Ezreal caindo no meio das árvores.  
O dragão descreveu vários círculos no céu e desceu sobre seu ninho, a rocha tremeu com o seu peso. A criatura abriu as garras e Lux cai no chão. A garota desviou-se para o lado, torcendo o corpo para se esquivar das garras do Dragão que passaram a poucos centímetros de sua cintura. Ela recuou e observou o local, o vento chiava, ela estava no topo de um morro testemunho, o chão era plano, mas havia marcas de garras por todos os lados, deixando sucos de até 30 centímetros gravadas na rocha. O lugar estava repleto de esqueletos e carcaças de animas que foram caçados.  
No meio do paredão, uma mão aparece segurando a borda de uma saliência rochosa. Ezreal juntas as forças escalando o rochoso corredor e claro, resmungando.

OST: watch?v=Z9z7q_z8hjQ

– Se eu não tivesse me deslocado para frente eu estaria espatifado agora no chão. francamente, como ela não viu um dragão? todo mundo iria ver um dragão! mas não, ela tinha que ser capturada  
O dragão rugiu e lançou uma torrente de chamas em direção de Lux, cortina de chamas incandescentes banharam quase toda a superfície do local. Lux pulou sobre um enorme esqueleto, que julgou ser de um outro dragão, para fugir da torrente de chamas. Ela ergueu a mão para proteger o rosto, Lux se concentrou e disse, "prismatic barrier", duas esferas de luzes arquearam-se e rodopiaram em sua volta. A magia produziu uma armadura brilhante, e seu encantamento a protegeu de ferimentos graves, mas aquele calor era desconfortável. Era difícil respirar o ar estava quente e fedia a carne queimada. Ela Tossiu e os seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar. Ela se virou e encarando o dragão lançou-lhe uma coluna de luz que explodiu no rosto dele. Ele urrou sem poder enxergar. Se aproveitando da distração, Lux correu até a borda do rochedo, e por detrais de uma pedra se agachou se escondendo da visão do dragão.  
A criatura se recompôs e iniciou sua procura pela presa. O dragão fustigou o ar, mas não conseguia sentir o cheiro. toda a fumaça e forte odor de carne queimada despistavam qualquer outro cheiro. Lux estava protegida, mas essa amparo era temporário, logo o vento levaria os demais odores para longe e seu cheiro ficaria distinguível para o dragão. Ela se permitiu relaxar, se encostou na pedra e esperou. Seu pé estava inchado e mal conseguia pisar no chão. quando se preparava para analisar a situação de seu membro, uma mão envolveu seu rosto e boca e a puxou para trás, ela se virou e viu Ezreal fazendo um gesto com o dedo indicador sobre os lábios pedindo silêncio.  
Lux abriu um grande sorriso  
– você veio me salvar

Ezreal olhou por cima da pedra, através da densa fumaça ele viu a silhueta do dragão. Ele se abaixou e se virou para Lux  
– é, eu vim. mas isso não fazia parte do acordo. isso deve sair mais caro, resgate não faz parte do pacote turístico.  
Lux franziu as sobrancelhas, os dois sussurravam  
– mas porque demorou?  
– eu estava imaginando como as coisas seriam quietas no mundo sem você  
– ah, que encantador. - satirizou Lux  
Ezreal olhou fixo para ela  
– então que tal parar de reclamar e me ajudar?  
– porque não posso fazer os dois?  
– adoraria que você se concentrasse em um  
Lux suspirou  
– então, como vamos sair daqui?  
Ezreal levantou o dedo indicador e franziu as sobrancelhas  
– aaahh, eu...eu não sei  
Lux piscou sem acreditar  
– o que!?  
– eu ainda não pensei nisso. mas estou pensando, ok.  
– você escala um torre de pedra de trezentos metros e não sabe como descer!  
– isso é muita ingratidão! - diz ezreal apontando para o seu rosto  
– olha só quem esta falando! - Lux aponta de volta  
– se prefere ficar sozinha aqui, posso providenciar isso  
– shiiiiuuu, ok ok ok. então o que temos. cordas?  
Ezreal negou  
– eeeehh, não  
– algum gancho?  
– não  
– alguma arma, espada, poções? - disse Lux como se estivesse contando com os dedos  
– não, não e...não  
– brilhante, tem alguma boa idéia?  
– mas eu tenho isso...

Ezreal dá um sorriso de confiança como se fosse pegar sua arma secreta, ele coloca a mão dentro de sua jaqueta, depois de procurar no buraco negro de seu bolso ele puxou uma faca de sua jaqueta. Era uma faca de sobrevivência. Com uma dobragem é útil para a guardar no bolso, a lâmina e o cabo são duas peças separadas, unidas por uma dobradiça, ela tinha uma lâmina mais curtas e finas que facas habituais. provavelmente Ezreal deveria ter ficado dias sem comer e trabalhado como condenado para comprá-la. Sem sombra de dúvidas aquela faca era cara, ele costumava apelidá-la de Jones, pois dizia ele, que lembrava o nome de algum arqueólogos famoso.

Lux piscou três vezes, olhou para faca depois para Ezreal com uma expressão indiferente

– uma faca? Serio isso? Contra um dragão, uma simples faca? Agora ele vai palitar os dentes depois que comer agente  
Ezreal fez um sorriso no canto da boca e começou a jogar a faca de uma mão para outra, fazendo marabalismos com ela.  
– olha, uma faca nas mãos de um especialista vale mais que qualquer coisa.  
Em um movimento mal calculado a faca escapa de sua mão e cai no chão ela quica em direção a borda e cai precipício abaixo. Ezreal leva as mãos a cabeça e grita  
– NÃO! minha faca, eu fiquei semanas sem almoço para comprá-la, eu tive que trabalhar de garçom por um mês.  
Os gritos de Ezreal alertam o dragão que se vira para os dois. Lux olhou para Ezreal e gritou tão alto quanto ele  
– você é detestável! tinha que fazer escândalos e alertar o dragão!  
– você não está ajudando!

O dragão dá um rugido e avança em direção aos dois, as suas passadas causam pequenos tremores na rocha. Ezreal se levanta encarando o dragão.  
– agora eu tenho uma boa idéia...CORRREEEEE!  
– pela primeira vez eu concordo com você!

Os dois se preparam para correr, Ezreal parte em disparada, Lux se levanta mais ao dá alguns passos sua perna fraqueja e ela vai ao chão. Ezreal se vira quando ela grita de dor, ela estava em posição fetal, segurava sua perna esquerda com uma expressão de dor. Ezreal corre até ela, Lux levanta o olhar e mostra a sua perna.

– meu pé...acho que eu torci  
Ezreal olha para cima e vê o dragão encurtando a distancia entre eles. Ele não tinha escolhas, sem cerimônias Ezreal a pega no braço e corre em direção a borda do precipício.  
– ei o que você esta fazendo? me ponha no chão - disse Lux ao ser levantada  
Ezreal bufou como se estivesse levantando uma saco de cimento  
– meus deus, você é pesada!  
– que grosso! você está me chamando de gorda?  
– será que você não pode se calar por um momento?

Imagine aquela corrida que duas pessoas tem quem correr com os pés amarrados, agora imagine que Ezreal estivesse com diarréia e que tinha acabado de sair de uma sessão de "descarrego" do banheiro e não tivesse tido tempo de se limpar, isso tudo somado como se estivesse com assaduras nas coxas. Assim ele foi correndo desengonçadamente até a borda precipício com o rosto vermelho pelo esforço de carregar Lux. Ao chegar no limiar, os dois olharam por cima da borda vendo centenas de metros até o chão.  
– Não temos escolhas!  
– espera ai, você não está pensando em pular, está?  
– estou...- respondeu Ezreal ainda olhando para o abismo - tem alguma idéia melhor?

Lux assentiu  
– tenho uma ótima...não pular!  
– então porque não faz companhia para o jantar, ou melhor, seja o jantar!  
Lux olhou sobre o ombro de ezreal vendo o dragão encurtar a distância, ela se virou para ele de forma indiferente  
– pensando bem, vamos pular. Você ainda vai matar agente! - Lux olhou sobre a borda da pedra - eu ainda...estou me recuperando daquele tronco  
Um arrepio correu pela espinha de Ezreal  
– não fale daquele tronco. – Ezreal suspirou - se eu morrer, diga que foi pela ciência  
Lux piscou sem entender  
– o que?  
– ignore, vi essa frase em um filme

Os dois pularam e caíram precipício abaixo, o dragão se deteve na borda e com um rugido estrondoso de frustração e observou os dois sumirem entre as arvores. No processo de queda, vale salientar, como é intrigante esse fato, por alguma razão todas as pessoas que caem de um local alto costumam ter a mesma reação. Como não poderia deixar de ser, os dois expressaram o que normalmente todas as pessoas gritam quando caem de um local alto.  
– AAAAHHHHHHHH!

–-

OST: watch?v=BrcgFs5P4Fc

– Seria medo o que estou sentido? agora, um pouco de sangue para Noxus.

Garen sentia a lâmina ser pressionada contra o seu pescoço, ele tentou olhar de soslaio mas não conseguiu. Sua mão pressionou o cabo do punhal com força, em represália o intruso afundou a ponta da lamina em sua pele. Com a dor fina, ele deteve qualquer tentativa. Garen já estive em situações piores, já havia enfrentados exércitos e vencido batalhas praticamente perdidas. Sua experiência em liderar e sobreviver, não iria ser subjugada por um mero assassino. Garen podia ouvir e sentir sua quente respiração. Ele só tinha uma escolha, dialogar, normalmente assassinos cumprem com o seu contrato matando os seus alvos sem eles terem chance de reagir. Mas este, o mantinha vivo por algum pretexto, "não importa o motivo, preciso apenas de tempo, no momento certo, no momento certo contra-atacarei. preciso ganhar tempo" pensou ele.

Garen falou de forma indiferente sem demonstrar temor  
– o que você quer?  
– diversão, sangue, ou um favor - a voz se tornou mais sedutora, ela mastigou cada palavra em seu ouvido - ou talvez...prazer  
Garen arqueou as sobrancelhas, e fez um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca. Ele reconheceu a voz.  
– Katarina - disse Garen tentando olhar de soslaio para ela - como me encontrou?  
– tenho informantes e uma certa caçadora de recompensas tem muitas conexões bem informadas. - respondeu Katarina ainda pressionando a lâmina contra seu pescoço  
– Miss fortune, eu deveria ter imaginado. - disse Garen produzindo um riso enviesado no canto da boca  
– Não foi difícil passar pelos seus soldados, são amadores quando se trata de rastrear assassinos com minhas habilidades. - Katarina aumenta a pressão da lamina no pescoço de Garen  
– o que você quer? - pergunta Garen ao sentir o desconforto da Lâmina  
Ela recua soltando Garen e guardando a lâmina de seu bolso

– eu estou precisando de sua ajuda  
Garen passa mão sobre o pescoço para aliviar a sensação de ter uma lamina pressionada. Ele guarda o seu punhal e se vira katarina,seus olhos encontram os dela.  
– ajuda? por que eu ajudaria.  
– a pergunta seria...Porque você não me ajudaria.

Katarina se dirige até Garen, suas mãos deslizam sobre o seu peito volumoso, ela olha fixamente em seus olhos. Garen percorreu cada detalhe de seu corpo, o corpo esguio embora curvilíneo, quadris estreitos embora largos e seios pequenos mais perfeitos. Garen deslizou seu rosto sobre seu pescoço, os cabelos ruivos e finos tinham um perfume afrodisíaco que sempre o enlouquecia. Os dois já haviam vividos inúmeras noites de prazer, ele um general de confiança do rei e ela a umas das armas mais fortes de Noxus, o amor proibido entre duas nações, isso sempre os excitava. Garen a puxou para si, a envolveu em um abraço forte, suas mãos percorreram cada detalhe do seu corpo, que fez com que ela desse um suspiro de prazer. O pesado tecido da cabana era grosso o suficiente para ocultar a quem estava dentro, eles estavam a sós na penumbra e nem um soldado iria incomodá-los. Katarina recua se desvencilhando dos braços e das caricias de seu amante.  
– Preciso de sua ajuda, mas não deve contar a ninguém. Não por hora. Isso envolve a guerra e Luxuanna pode está em perigo.  
Garen assume uma feição dura e seus músculos se tencionam quando ouvem o nome de sua irmã.  
– o que ouve com Lux? - pergunta Garen com uma rigidez em sua voz  
– não se preocupe, ela está bem. Mas o que eu vou te contar pode ser o inicio do fim para tudo o que conhecemos. Que até mesmo a guerra entre Noxus e Demacia não seria nada se comparada a isso. Talvez você tenha que deixar seu orgulho, está disposto a trair Demacia?

A palavra trair percorreram cada nervo no corpo de Garen. Trair Demacia, era algo impensável. Seu orgulho e seu amor a nação eram absolutos, um ferrenho devoto a sua nação. Katarina faz uma pausa em sua fala, ela se senta na cama, cruza as suas pernas e devolve o olhar de Garen com uma expressão seria e fria

– diga-me, o que você esta disposto a sacrificar?


	7. A morte da luz

Um caçador nunca deve perder sua presa, isso é uma verdade incontestável. Sua chegada foi perfeita, sem falhas sem testemunhas.

Uma espécie de morto-vivo, sua mão estava decrépita, a carne em seu braço estava em estado de putrefação e terminava em uma mão esquelética, mas isso não o impedia de segurar a sua arma, sem dúvida, um produto da magia. Sua cabeça era, em sua maior parte, um crânio exposto que ainda sustentava um cabelo desgrenhado. Ele trazia consigo um enorme machado de guerra, apesar de um morto-vivo, ele possuía volumosos músculos que apresentavam tal capacidade física de arrancar a coluna de um homem com as mãos sem esforço. De seu rosto sem lábios ele sorriu. Ele respondia pelo nome de Sion o cavaleiro da morte.

Sion tinha feito o seu caminho através da floresta em uma caminhada incansável. Ele não era humano, nem mesmo era vivo. Um aterrorizante representante entre dois mundos, o humano e o dos mortos. Sion enterrou seu machado no chão, ele explorou o terreno, ter uma idéia de seu entorno. Sion se agachou e verificou a terra ressecada.

*Pegadas*

Os seus donos deixaram rastros de sua estadia.

– Duas pessoas - disse ele ao verificar com mais minudência o chão.

Ele foi mandado para capturar uma jovem, Irmã de seu inimigo. Por anos ele esperou o momento de se vingar pelo que fizeram ao seu corpo. Agora tinha sua chance. Uma memória lhe veio em mente.

"No quarto escuro, Sion entrou no local a passos firmes. Swain estava esperando por ele. A sala estava iluminada por pequenas velas e um feixe de luar que entrava pela enorme janela atrás de Swain. As luzes faziam um contorno em seu corpo.

– mandou me chamar? - perguntou Sion batendo continência

Sion levou o olhar até o seu líder. Seu olhar era severo e ameaçador. Sion tinha conhecimento de seu poder e de sua influência. Não ousaria ir contra ele. Foi Swain que o transformou no que ele era hoje. Há muito tempo, Sion era enviado as frentes de batalha dilacerando as tropas com seu machado. Mas ele foi executado e seu corpo foi trazido de volta por Katarina. A mando de Swain, Sion voltou a vida pelas mãos de necromantes. Como um morto-vivo. Sem dor, sem sentimentos apenas movido pelo ódio e o desejo de matar.

– tenho uma missão, você deve capturar uma pessoa. - Os olhos escuros de Swain fitaram Sion - traga-me a irmã de Garen. Seu alvo é Luxuanna Crowguard.

Os olhos de Sion estreitaram-se em raiva. Garen. Seu inimigo, por anos sonhou com a chance de atravessar o machado sobre sua cabeça.

– se houver mais alguém com ela? - perguntou Sion

– somente ela é necessária, deve-me trazê-la com vida. mate os demais.- respondeu Swain

ele assentiu, um sorriso malicioso formou-se no esquelético rosto de Sion"

Acordado de sua memória, ele se levantou com um vigor e empolgação renovadas. Ele foi premiado, havia mais uma pessoa com ela. Finalmente essa viagem não seria tão mal assim, o cavaleiro da morte tinha alguém para cortar e matar.

–-

ost: watch?v=X0t_5i5to8

Os dias passaram-se tranqüilos para Ezreal e Lux. Os dois já tinham andando uma boa distância desde o incidente com o dragão. A paisagem que percorriam eram monótona, as poucas mudanças de cenário eram bem vindas, por exceção de colinas e grandes campos ao céu aberto, a paisagem era constituídas de árvores. Os grandes troncos se alinhavam como paredes em cada um dos lados. Depois de andar cerca de cinco horas, pararam para descansar. Logo toparam com uma estrada estreita que, subindo e descendo, desaparecia no emaranhado de vegetações rasteiras e troncos retorcidos.

Assim os dois foram prosseguindo pela floresta sendo guiados por uma estrada que não era muito usada, sendo pouco adequado para carroças devido aos buracos causados pela erosão e por causa de seus declives e aclives. Aos poucos eles começavam a se entender. Já se fazia quase uma semana que tinham deixado Demacia os dois já não discutiam com tanta freqüência e por incrível que pareça, já entravam em acordo sem muitas discussões. As poucas bate-bocas que se seguiam as vezes acabavam em risos ou em acordos mútuos.

Bem, caro leitor. Aposto que está se perguntando, como eles sobreviveram a queda? e como despistaram o dragão?. Excelentes perguntas! deixe-me explicar.

Há poucos dias, eles haviam se jogado do alto do penhasco e por sorte, bem abaixo deles, a água do rio que corria, sinuosamente pela floresta, havia aparado a queda. Claro, se Lux não tivesse ajudado com uma magia de proteção e quebrado a tensão da superfície do rio com a magia, eles teriam virado pastas de adolescente. Os dois nadaram até a terra firme, ofegantes e encharcados recuperavam o fôlego perto da margem.

– Você é louco, eu poderia ter morrido. - disse Lux enquanto chacoalhava os cabelos para tirar o excesso de água - Como você pulou daquela altura?

Ezreal assentiu, ele tirou a jaqueta e a torcia e balançava

– é, mas não morremos!

Satisfeita com o exercício de enxugar seu cabelo, Lux jogou o cabelo para trás e inchou o peito em uma expressão de orgulho

– bem, agora você pode me agradecer por salvar nossa pele. teríamos morrido sem minhas habilidades

Ezreal fez uma careta e franziu a testa em uma expressão de, "serio que você disse isso?"

– eu subi lá e tiramos agente daquela situação - falou apontando em direção a torre de pedra - eu teria dado um jeito. eu sempre dou um!

As sobrancelhas de Lux arquearam-se de surpresa

– o que!?

– Eu sempre dou um jeito! - repetiu Ezreal

– ingrato! - gritou ela

Transtornada os lábios de Lux mexeram mas ela não disse nada, apenas um "agh!" de raiva, com passos rígidos ela se dirigiu para dentro da floresta.

– para onde você vai? - gritou ezreal ao vela se distanciar

– NÃO INTERESSA! - gritou ela

Ezreal deu uma bufada, Lux estava certa, se não fosse por ela, eles estariam mortos pela queda.

– francamente - Ezreal passou o a mão no rosto e bufou como se não acreditasse no que iria fazer. - Ei lux!

Lux se virou gritando

– O QUE É?

– OBRIGADO! - Gritou Ezreal

– NÃO FOI NADA! - respondeu ela

– TUDO BEM! - gritou ele

– NÃO SE PREOCUPE!

– EU NÃO IREI!

Lux continuou seu caminho enquanto eles discutiam aos gritos de longe

SABE DE UMA COISA - ela gritou - EU NÃO PRECISO DE VOCÊ PRA VOLTAR PARA CASA!

– ISSO - concordou ele colocando a mão na boca em forma de concha para ampliar a voz - EU FICAREI MUITO MELHOR SEM VOCÊ POR PERTO!

– ADEUS!

– ADEUS VOCÊ!

Apesar dessa e de outras discussões os dois voltaram a andar juntos e prosseguir com a viagem. Eles ainda viram o que parecia ser o dragão do qual eles tinham fugido sobrevoando as copas das arvores. Mas a floresta era densa e emaranhada demais para que ele os visse e mesmo assim, não havia sinal de clareira para a criatura pousar. Por causa disso, o dragão desistiu, não valia o esforço por duas presas com pouca carne.

Bem, amigo leitor, respondido as perguntas prossigamos com a historia. onde eu estava? ah sim.

ost: watch?v=MOJ91H4mraU

Os dois seguiram viagem. dois dias depois no final da tarde já estavam perto do território de Demacia. O sol naquela tarde se pões preguiçosamente deixando um manto avermelhado no céu. A escuridão foi descendo rápido, enquanto iam avançando lentamente, descendo a colina e subindo de novo, se mantiveram nesse ritmo até que a lua estivesse brilhante e clara no céu. No topo da ultima colina, Ezreal afastou com a mão a folhagem do arbusto revelando um antiga aldeia do vale. A aldeia agora jazia em ruínas, casas sem telhados onde a única coisa viva que ainda habitava em seu interior eram plantas e pequenos insetos. Algumas Paredes solitárias ainda denunciavam antigas estruturas. A visão dos dois seguiu reta pela única e longa rua, a aldeia tinha uma disposição de casas que ia se estendendo uma ao lado da outra ao longa da rua até culminarem em uma construção que se destacava das demais.

Eles andaram até ela, era como uma pequena igreja. Duas torres cresciam nela, havia uma entrada arqueada sem portas ao qual entraram sem cerimônia. O chão era feito de dezenas de pedras encaixadas uma na outra, em alguns locais musgos e capins cresciam entre as frestas, havia uma grande abertura no teto de madeira que deveria ter desabado já algum tempo e na parede ao fundo, um grande mosaico de vidro iluminava interior com uma luz colorida. Os dois acenderam uma fogueira com a madeira dos bancos, depois que obtiveram o crepitar do fogo, se acomodaram.

– ai - reclamou ezreal

Ezreal tinha se ferido no caminho com uma pedra amolada quando caiu no meio de um riacho ao tentar se apoiar em uma pedra recoberta com musgo. Nada grave, mas um corte corria pelo seu pé fazendo o sangue escorrer. Lux puxou a perna dele para si, ela analisou a ferida e rasgou um pouco de sua roupa de tal forma que pudesse enfaixar e estancar a ferida.

– desculpa. - disse ela quanto lavava o corte - Isso vai doer um pouco, tenho que desinfetar a ferida.

Ezreal protestou com algumas caretas, Lux limpou o corte e enfaixou-o

– você leva jeito com isso.

ela sorriu

– tive uma boa professora. Ela me ensinou isso e algumas magias de cura. Sua habilidade com cura são incríveis.

O vento começou a chiar sobre o capim fora da igreja.

– ezreal, muito obrigada por ter me salvado e desculpe por ter brigado tanto com você

– em primeiro lugar - eles fez menção em dizer algo, mas achou melhor apenas ser gentil - esquece, não foi nada.

– você ama isso, não é? essas aventuras e viagens

– eu sempre andei sozinho. - ezreal puxou a sua perna e analisou o curativo - mas nunca passei por tanta coisa assim. você tem um talento especial pra encrencas.

– eu me esforço pra isso.

Os dois riram.

– Você gosta disso, dessas aventuras. - disse ela - Sabe, eu sempre quis andar para além dos territórios de Demacia sem ser apenas um missão de espionagem. conhecer o mundo. mas, tenho responsabilidades para com minha nação e minha casa.

Ezreal olhou ríspido para ela em uma expressão fechada

– você faz isso porque te disseram pra fazer ou porque você realmente quer?

silêncio. Lux não disse nada. Seu cabelo estava envolto em seu rosto e ela se recusou a olhar de volta para Ezreal.

– você não entenderia.

– entender o que? - disse ele franzindo a testa - um lugar para voltar, um nome nobre para preservar...ou uma família?

– não foi o que eu quis dizer, eu..

Ela trabalhou respiração presa em sua garganta mas não conseguiu mais, soluçando e através de um sussurro disse:

– Porque eu não tenho escolhas além disso...porque eu não tenho mais nada além disso...

– um escrito uma vez disse que, não podemos escolher o sentimentos que temos...mas podemos escolher o que iremos fazer com ele. A nossa vida é apenas um produto de nossas escolhas, Lux, todos somos livres para termos nossas escolhas

Ela soluçava. Lux levantou o rosto e os olhos mareados dela perfuraram Ezreal. Por um estante Ezreal viu a garota cabeça dura e arrogante ser mais que uma jovem treinada desde sedo para espionar e guerrear. Ele viu além da mascara de luz que a cobria, uma jovem frágil e delicada. Os anos de sujeição a um constante trabalho em sua mente para transformá-la em uma cidadã exemplar agora caiam, pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela poderia chorar, ser frágil. Ser o que sempre lhe foi negada, ser apenas uma garota.

Ezreal bufou. Passou as mãos sobro o rosto de Lux afastando os fios de cabelos que ainda repousavam sobre seu rosto. Com ternura ele sorriu.

– Sabe, eu tenho um tio chamado Lyte, ele é tão brilhante quanto ranzinza. Ele sempre ficava dizendo, porque você não arranja um trabalho de verdade, ezreal, e vem trabalhar comigo nas minhas escavações; ou, quando eu tinha a sua idade, ezreal, eu já era um professor. Me lembro certa vez quando ele me deu esses óculos, ele disse que era de minha mãe - ezreal riu como se revivesse o momento - depois de um algum tempo ele partiu para Freijord. todos esses anos eu não o vi mais, mas ele me manda cartas e descrições de seus achados.

Lux produziu um pequeno sorriso

– você o ama, não é?

Ezreal fitou por um estante para a fogueira, ela prendeu a sua atenção e se manteve olhando fixamente para o fogo crepitando. As memórias irromperam em sua mente, desde pequeno ele esteve com o seu tio, logo essa relação se tornou mais intima, Lyte o via como um filho e Ezreal o via como um pai. Por anos eles se comunicavam com cartas, Ezreal fez uma promessa em umas delas, que apenas voltariam a se ver quando ele tivesse achado algo desse orgulho ao seu tio. Ezreal vagou durante anos, vasculhando escavações e ruínas, essa busca o levou até Demacia a procura de um lendário vaso. Logo um emaranhado de acontecimentos o levou até ali onde estavam. Ezreal sorriu com afeição e olhou de volta para Lux, seu rosto brilhava com a luz da fogueira. Com um sorriso no rosto ele disse.

– sim, eu o amo - ele se levantou - Eu já viajei o mundo todo, e vi coisas que muitos duvidariam. - ele riu - Meu tio costumava dizer - Ezreal pigarreou imitou uma voz mais velha provavelmente a do seu tio - o mundo guarda muito segredos, existem mais segredos entre a terra e o mar que estrelas no céu, Ezreal, todos esses segredos apenas esperando serem revelados e estudados.

Lux riu alto. satisfeito em fazê-la rir, Ezreal bufou e olhou as estrelas, sobre o buraco no teto da igreja, foi então que ele se lembrou, suas sobrancelhas se arquearam de surpresa. Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha no rosto ele se virou pra Lux

– qual a época do anos nós estamos?

– verão, creio eu - respondeu Lux sem entender ao certo a empolgação de Ezreal ainda enxugando as lágrimas

– vem, eu vou te mostrar algo, essa época do ano é especial.

Ezreal puxou Lux pelo braço e ele o guiou até fora da igreja.

– olhe - disse ezreal olhando para o céu

– olhar o que? - Lux se virou e fitou o rosto de Ezreal, mas ele não a olhava. Ezreal apenas se mantinha olhando para cima. Ela fez o que ele sugeriu - ah...minha nossa...

Lux seguiu o olhar de Ezreal até o céu e o que viu a encantou. A lua. Exatamente acima deles agora, iluminava tudo com um brilho quase como sol. Bela e serena, tão grande como se fosse possível tocá-la. Ela brilhava tão intensamente como se fizesse juras de amor para terra em um sorriso brilhante. As estrelas se estendiam pelo céu como um manto brilhante.

Os dois andaram olhando para o céu. Ezreal baixou o olhar e viu algo que o surpreendeu; Lux se mantinha olhando para cima rindo, seu rosto estava iluminado pela luz do luar o que lhe conferia uma beleza sublime. Ele observou a jovem que estava a sua frente. Não tinha reparado. Mas ela tinha uma beleza própria e a luz do luar intensificava isso. Seus sedosos cabelos, seus cristalinos e azulados olhos, a sua beleza o hipnotizava. Lux levou os olhos aos de Ezreal, ela sorria de forma resplandecente se divertindo. Ezreal não disse nada, então Lux deu um tapa de leve no braço dele.

– se manca - disse ela quase rindo

Lux se divertia como nunca. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela estava longe se suas obrigações e preocupações. Pela primeira vez em toda essa conturbada viagem de volta, ele estava adorando e desejando que ainda se prolongasse por mais alguns dias. A companhia de Ezreal já lhe parecia agradável e acolhedora.

Eles deram mais algum passo pela rua sobre a luz do luar. Lux pisou em falso e foi subitamente para trás, Ezreal prontamente ajudou servindo como apoio. O ombro de Lux bateu no dele, Ezreal pôs a mão para ajudá-la a se equilibrar, ela se virou para se desculpar. Os olhos deles se cruzaram. Por alguns segundos bem tensos, os dois congelaram um ao lado do outro em silêncio. desviando o olhar para o lado. Uma onda involuntária se sangue percorreu o rosto de Lux deixando-a vermelha. Ela nervosamente mexia em seu cabelo tentando disfarçar o claro nervosismo. Ezreal tentou pronunciar alguma coisa, mas apenas conseguiu balbuciar algumas palavras sem nexo, como "árvore de peixe" ou "sapato de chuva".

*silêncio*

Os dois tentaram falar ao mesmo tempo, mas isso piorou a situação. Ezreal estava tão tenso quanto ela, suas mãos suavam e seus músculos estavam tão rígidos como um tronco. Eles novamente levantaram o olhar até se cruzarem, por um tempo ficaram congelados olhando um para o outro com uma a respiração lenta e profunda. Os dois aproximaram seus rostos os lábios quase se encostando. Prontos para o primeiro beijo.

Ost: watch?v=tbrovaLjZi0

– Crownguard, eu nunca esquecerei esse nome.

Uma grossa voz cortou o casal do transe. Ezreal e Lux olharam subitamente para o lado em direção a voz e o que viram; Era um homem, ou pelo menos poderia ter sido um algum dia. Sion estava alí diante dele e a lâmina de seu machado reluzia com a luz da lua.

– quem é você? - esbraveja Lux

– há muito tempo eu lutava - disse ele - brandia meu machado sobre os meus inimigos, me deleitava com suas lamentações, o prazer na morte. Um dia quando enfrentava seu irmão, eu morri, executados por ele. Mas Noxus me trouxe de volta. Me deram a imortalidade. - um prazer intenso se fez em seu rosto - Me deram o presente de eternamente poder matar e cortar. Eu sou a abominação o que o seu irmão e Noxus concebeu e eu vi pagar a dívida com sangue, senhorita Crownguard.

Ezreal se põe na frente de Lux, da melhor maneira que poderia para protegê-la. A mão de Lux se fecha sobre seu bastão.

– o que você quer? - Perguntou Ezreal

– eu vim em nome de Noxus - Ele fixou o olhar em Lux - estou aqui para buscá-la.

– Eu não irei para Noxus! - rosnou Lux

Sion sorriu

– não me incomodo de lutar. Apenas preciso levá-la com vida, não me disseram em que estado. Para essa viagem creio que não vá precisar de sua língua e de suas pernas e braços.

A loucura ardia em seus olhos avermelhados, a loucura típica de quem ama o poder e que se encontra na posição de usá-lo. Ezreal sabia que não era rápido ou forte o bastante para fugir do inimigo que estava diante dele.

Sion aproximou-se lentamente de Ezreal

– Deixe-a garoto, isso não é assunto seu!

– Você não vai por as mãos nela! - rosnou ele

– o que você fará? - perguntou Sion, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Sion brandiu seu machado, ele levantou sobre sua cabeça e o levou em direção a Ezreal. Ele saltou para o lado, a lâmina sibilou quando atingiu o chão projetando pequenos fragmentos de pedra. Sion tentou, repetidas vezes, esmagar Ezreal com o machado, da mesma forma que esmagara tantos outros adversários. Mas ele era rápido, revelando-se suficientemente ágil para desviar da maioria dos seus golpes. Apesar dos seus esforços, ezreal já demonstrava um certo cansaço.

Ele desviou o golpe para o lado sem fazer nenhum esforço, e respondeu ao ataque com velocidade. A ponta da lamina atingiu as costelas de Ezreal, deixando-o sem ar. Ezreal deu outro disparo o golpe atingiu o peito de Sion, ele rosnou de raiva e golpeou com seu machado, Ezreal defendeu com a sua manopla, mas a força do golpe o jogou para longe. Ezreal sentiu gosto de sangue na boca, quando sua cabeça se chocou contra o solo, ele se levantou e seu pescoço latejava. Ignorando suas contusão, rolou e atirou na direção de Sion, o tiro feriu-o na cintura. Quando Sion cambaleou, Ezreal atingiu-o no ombro com outro tiro.

Sion encarou Ezreal. Um ódio terrível emanava de seus olhos.

– Você sofrerá como os outros, sua alma se juntará aos demais.

Sion baixou o seu machado, seres disformes surgiram em volta dele, as macabras siluetas translúcidas dançavam em sua volta, espectros realizavam uma dança mórbida. Ezreal cruzou os olhos com os de Sion e viu dezenas de almas clamando clemência dentro dele. soldados, camponeses, pessoas comuns, todos os tipos de indivíduos que ele havia matado, agora tinham suas almas sobre seu comando. Sion levantou a mão em direção de Ezreal e usou o seu "stun". Uma força esmagadora dominou Ezreal. Ele gritou quando a dor explodiu em seu corpo, forçando-o a ficar de joelhos. A agonia curvou seu corpo e apagou todos os seus pensamentos. Cambaleou, quase perdendo a consciência. A sua visão ficou turva. O corte na sua Barriga ardia. As pernas pareciam ter perdido toda a sua força, o seu corpo tremia pela dor intensa.

Uma coluna de luz explodiu perto de Sion e todos os espectros desapareceram. Lux olhava fixamente em desafio para Sion.

– é a mim que você quer! - rosnou ela

Ost: watch?v=HC5z_LcBAOU

Sion se virou para encarar Lux, deu um sorriso zombeteiro andou em sua direção.

– Logo sua cidade vai arder em chamas. - disse ele - Vladimir preparou um ataque infalível, uma maquina voadora, que ele chama de dirigível vai atacar a Demacia. Ela tem explosivos o suficiente para levar a cidade pelos ares!

Lux não lhe deu atenção, poderia ser um blefe para distrai-la. Sion atacou, Lux se mostrou rápida e flexível. Ela desviava pelas laterais cada vez que o machado zumbia perto de seu corpo. Lux deu três pequenos saltos para trás, tomando uma distância segura do alcance da lâmina, ela lançou uma esfera de luz contra o peito de Sion. O ataque explodiu, mas não o feriu, por um estante ele piscou por causa da claridade e amaldiçoou Lux. Sion deferiu um golpe de cima para baixo com o machado, mas ela rapidamente se jogou para o lado. Ele se lançou em direção dela, dirigiu a lamina pela lateral do seu pescoço, Lux se abaixou, uma lufada de ar assanhou seus cabelos, mas antes que se recuperasse, a mão de Sion voou contra o seu peito. Todo o ar de seus pulmões se esvaziaram. Tudo a sua volta girou e ela sentiu a cabeça tonta, seus pensamentos estavam confusos e ela via pontas de luzes espelhadas pela visão. Depois de um breve estante ela conseguiu retomar o fôlego e antes que se recuperasse ela sentiu uma forte pressão em seu pulso.

Sion agarrou-lhe o pulso no ar, aparentemente sem esforço, e Lux rosnou, tentando o atacar com outra mão. Ela tentou desvencilhar sua da palma de Sion, mas ele tinha muita força. Era como se tivesse os pulsos presos em um corrente. Determinada, atirou-se para frente, mordendo o antebraço direito dele. Lux enterrou fundos os dentes e conseguia sentir os músculos do braço dele. Sion não demonstrou raiva, pelo contrário, estava apreciando o desespero dela, ele queria vê-la mergulhar em desesperança, um desespero de impotência de saber que estava fadada ao fracasso. Ele a soltou e a esbofeteou, Lux foi jogada com força contra o chão. Antes que pudesse se recuperar, Sion tomou o seu pescoço sobre os suas mãos e a levantou. Ele pressionava Lux pelo pescoço, a levantando alguns centímetros do chão, ela lhe deu um ponta pé, mas os seus golpes não pareciam surtir qualquer efeito. Lux juntou o que lhe restava de forças e bateu no cotovelo de Sion com a palma da mão. O braço dele perdeu a firmeza e, por instantes, os dedos dos pés de Lux tocaram levemente no chão. Entretanto os braços de Sion recobraram a força e ele ergueu-a ainda mais alto.

O prazer dominava o seu rosto.

– Você pagará em sangue pelo que seu irmão me fez. - prenunciou Sion

Lux tossiu, seu rosto ganhava uma tonalidade recheada pela falta de ar. Ezreal estava se contorcendo em dor no chão. Com esforço ele olhou para cima e viu Lux quase desmaiar, seus olhos estavam se revirando. O fato de saber que as vida de Lux estava em perigo, um sentimento dominou Ezreal, a implacável determinação de resgatá-la. O jovem explorador sentiu um formigamento doloroso nos membros enquanto Sion o "stunava", o seu poder percorria o seu corpo, navegando através de todos os seus nervos. Ezreal estremecia, tentando libertar-se do ataque opressivo. Ele sentiu a pressão abrandar quando viu Sion rugir de raiva, quando Lux lhe agarrou num pulso e o golpeou, libertando-se das mãos dele. Ela atirou-se para o chão na tentativa de recuperar o fôlego. Sion puxou seu machado e o levou contra Lux, mas ela desviou para longe. Depois alcançou o seu cajado que estava caído no chão. A sua mão fechou-se em torno de sua arma. Antes que Sion atacasse Lux, uma onda de energia atingiu o seu rosto, ele cambaleou para o lado e se virou para o responsável. Ezreal estava com um dos joelhos no chão, lutando para não desabar.

– Lux saia daqui! - gritou ezreal - eu vou atrasá-lo!

Sion caminhou em direção a Ezreal, o explorador lutava com todas as forças para se manter consciente, mal havia se recuperado do ataque avassalador que tinha sofrido. Ele respirou fundo e sentiu a lateral do corpo arder, provavelmente estava com algumas costelas quebradas. Ele olhou para cima e viu Sion levantar o machado sobre sua cabeça, a lâmina brilhou com a luz do luar. Ele respirou fundo e congelou, sabia que não tinha forças suficientes para contra-atacar ou desviar do golpe. Os olhos de Sion brilharam como se vislumbrasse a morte do garoto.

Ao ver o que aguardava Ezreal, uma reserva de força oculta, de repente, emergiu dentro de Lux, arrancada das profundezas de seu ser. Ela estava incapaz de usar qualquer magia, mas isso não a impediria de salva-lo. Ela partiu para cima de Sion o empurrando contra a parte mais frágil da parede da igreja. O muro se moveu e baixou vários centímetros, ela moveu sua cabeça em direção de Ezreal, em câmera lenta, seus olhos se encontraram. Lux sabia que, por mais rápida que agisse, não conseguiria escapar a tempo do desabamento. Ela sorriu como se desse adeus.

Então a dezenas de quilos de escombros da construção caiu sobre Sion e ela.


	8. Mensagem Falsa

Chovia, chovia muito. Não era noite, mas as densas nuvens obscurecidas no céu impediam a passagem da luz. Raios cortavam os ares, trovões ecoavam. O vento trazia ao litoral violentas ondas que quebravam com força no portos espalhando espuma para todos os lados. O vento chiava. No horizonte o vento conduzia os navios conforme o seu prazer.

Nada se via na tormenta, a não ser as lamparinas que ainda reluziam de longe como pontos incandescentes. Os relâmpagos cortavam o céu iluminando tudo ao seu redor, estes, tão fortes que quando caiam, faziam piscar os olhos das pessoas no local.

Vlademir caminhou em uma marcha firme por dentro do porto sem se importar com a chuva, dois homens fortes o acompanhavam trazendo consigo um enorme e pesado baú. Sentando sobre uma caixa de madeira, indiferente a torrente que caia, estava um pirata. Ele era um retrato perfeito de um pirata de Bigwater. Corpulento, traje extravagante, e uma grande barba encharcada pela chuva se alongava em seu rosto. Em seu cinto pendia uma cimitarra, uma espada de lâmina curva mais larga na extremidade, com gume no lado convexo. Em sua mão, uma Pistola, a arma de fogo predileta de piratas, portátil, leve, de cano curto, elaborada para ser manejada com uma só mão.

Os dois homens deram alguns passos deixando o baú no chão frente ao pirata. Era um baú de madeira adornado, era esculpido em sua superfície desenhos de soldados e de armas. Mas isso pouco importava para Gankplank, o relevante é o que estava em seu conteúdo. O pirata produziu um largo sorriso de satisfação.

– Olhe só o que saiu do convés. - disse ele ao se levantar rindo em uma risada rouca

Gankplank Inflou o peito, respirando a marisia do oceano, seus cinzentos olhos contemplavam baú. Ele puxou a arma e com um tiro partiu cadeado. Com um chute ele jogou a tampa para cima revelando o seu conteúdo. Uma luz amarelada iluminou o seu rosto. Milhares de moedas de ouro preenchiam o seu interior. Ele riu e atirou para cima.

– Essa noite vamos ter rum rapazes!

os marinheiros gritaram em aprovação.

– como prometido, aqui está o pagamento em ouro. A primeira parte. - disse Vladimir

– O ouro é meu combustível. - disse Gankplank

– avise os seus homens que partiremos imediatamente!

Gankplank se virou para o seu navio que estava atracado no porto. Era uma estrutura grande. Uma caravela. Três mastros cresciam do convés, sendo o do meio o maior e o principal que sustentava consigo a maior vela. O barco balançava com os movimento do mar, as fortes ondas lambiam e açoitando o casco com força. A bandeira negra tremulava no mastro, com o tradicional símbolo de uma caveira e duas espadas cruzadas. fileiras de canhões podiam ser vistos fixados na lateral da embarcação.

– vocês o ouviram! vamos seus marujos de água doce! - disse Gank empurrando um tripulante que caiu no convés - levantem esses seus traseiros e preparem para zarpar. - ele apontou para o mastro - Levantem essa maldita vela, se não zarpamos em 5 minutos vocês iram virar comida de tubarão!

O alvoroço foi completo. Os seus homens quase se esbarravam cumprindo as ordens de seu capitão. Um dos homens errou o tempo de puxar as cordas e caiu por sobre a madeira do navio. Ao se levantar ele recebeu um tiro no peito e caiu sem vida no chão. Gankplank estava segurando a arma ainda esfumaçando

– avançar cães sarnentos! Carreguem o navio mais rápido, se não, vou lhes fazer mais buracos que um peneira! - ele continuou - Minha avô iça as velas mais rápidos que vocês, seus porcos marinhos!

A vela foi erguida

O capitão puxou um dos marujos pelo colarinho para lhe dar ordens

– suba lá em cima no mastro, e fique de olho!

– mas capitão - disse o pobre homem - o vento forte e os raios eles podem...

Gankplank jogou com força violenta o homem no chão

– Amarrem-no ao Mastro principal! - o marujo foi levado aos solavancos e amarrado fortemente a madeira no mastro - alguém mais quer se juntar a ele?

silencio

– agora, Um Barril de rum e 10 moedas de ouro para aquele que avistar terra primeiro lá em cima. - os homens subiam em pleno alvoroço pela escada de corda dando ponta pés e cotoveladas uns nos outros - se alguém cair em alto mar, vai ser pescado com minha espada, se ainda não tiver sido comido pelos peixes! - riu ele

Vladimir viu o fuzuê de homens correndo de um lado para o outro recebendo ordens do capitão. A âncora foi erguida e o navio balançou e se inclinou para o lado vertiginosamente sobre um ângulo agudo. Com um solavanco o navio voltou a sua posição normal. As velas já içadas, inflaram quando sentiram o vento ir contra elas. Gankplank se dirigiu até o timão, suas mãos se firmaram nele, com força ele rodou a direção para o lado. A roda de madeira girou loucamente e o navio saiu do porto fazendo quase um volta no próprio eixo. O casco perfurava as ondas ao passo que era jogado para cima e para baixo. A embarcação destruiu um pequeno navio de pesca que estava na sua frente, explodindo em de pedaços de madeira.

– mantenham o curso seus marinheiros de água doce - gritou ele - Mantenham as velas içadas pela metade. Esfreguem esse maldito convés para tirar o excesso de água da tempestade, nem que seja com suas línguas! Se o convés não estiver limpo, eu irei colocá-los para andar na prancha!

Satisfeito Gankplank, virou para Vladimir gritando com sua voz quase sendo abafada pela chuva e ondas

– eu sou apenas um pai preocupado com os seus filhos - riu ele - é difícil achar uma tripulação competente hoje em dia. Com esse dinheiro, eu vou pegar Bilgerwater de volta daquela maldita Miss Fortune - ele cuspiu no chão - farei aquela maldita caçadora de piratas andar na prancha!

Vlademir não ficou para ouvir o restante das falas do capitão ou de suas ordens, não lhe competia, ou não lhe interessava, as leis que regiam os lobos dos mares. Ele se retirou para a cabine do navio. Mas pode ainda ouvir o capitão cantar junto com a tripulação em uníssono.

"Yo ho, Pilhar e Saquear

Yo ho, vida de pirata

Yo ho, Rum para todos

Yo ho, o homem matar e mulheres sequestrar

Yo ho, ouro e rum, Yo ho, vida de pirata

Yo ho, vamos comer e beber, matar e queimar

Yo ho, Rum é nossa bebida, Yo ho, o mar é minha casa, Yo ho. Vida de piata!"

Vladimir empurrou a porta e entrou na cabine. O cômodo estava mergulhado na escuridão, algumas velas iluminavam com uma luz fraca amarelada o local. Na lateral, uma janela deixava passar a luz dura iluminando apenas uma parte do chão. No meio da sala, sentado, despojado sobre a cadeira e com o pé sobre a mesa, o homem embaralhava as suas cartas indiferente a tempestade e a Vladimir. Ele puxou um valete do baralho, a carta brilhou em uma luz amarelada iluminando o seu rosto.

Bem trajado, um sobretudo de couro e braceletes e ombreiras douradas ornavam sua roupa. Sapatos impecavelmente polidos, uma barba bem aparada corria pela sua face, cabelo longo e sedoso perfeitamente cuidado e um sorriso presunçoso no canto da boca. Ele empurrou para cima seu chapéu de couro com o dedo de três pontas revelando seus olhos maliciosos.

Ele girou a carta na mão e a atirou sem esforço. A carta zumbiu e girando no ar até se cravar em um alvo pintado na parede.

– você deu realmente todo aquele ouro para aquele pirata infame? - disse ele

– foi apenas um investimento - respondeu Vladimir - além do mais, você está sendo muito bem pago, não quero ouvir isso de um cigano, Twisted Fate.

Twisted Fate riu. Seus pais foram ciganos pobres, mas com as suas habilidades ele conseguiu, através de apostas, alcançar a prosperidade nos decadentes circuitos clandestinos de Demacia e Noxus. Não importa o quão perto as autoridades estejam de apanhá-lo, o ladrão sempre encontra uma forma de escapar, a sorte sempre estava do seu lado.

– conseguiu o que queria em freijord? - perguntou Twisted Fate

Vladimir se dirigiu até o armário retirando uma garrafa de vinho. Ele analisou e parecia adequada ao seu paladar. Ele reconheceu, mesmo que os piratas fossem famosos por beberem rum, aquele capitão tinha um bom gosto para outra bebidas.

– eu peguei os estudos do doutor Lyte. - respondeu ele

Twisted Fate puxou mais uma carta do baralho e jogou no alvo na parede

– e isso não deveria ser bom?

– isso foi fácil demais. Aquele velho vivia naquelas ruínas por anos, diziam que ele era um cientista brilhante na academia - Vladimir retirou uma taça e a preencheu com vinho - mas era tratado como louco e excluído dos demais. não deveria ter ninguém que se importasse com ele

– e o que tem isso?

Vladimir deu um breve olhar para liquido vermelho e bebeu

– têm um garoto que está com Luxuanna, - disse ele - eu vi no retrato do doutor Lyte em freijord antes de matá-lo, eles devem ter algum parentesco.

Twisted Fate retirou mais uma carta e mirou no alvo

– Um sobrinho ou um neto talvez, mas o que isso tem de importante?

Vladimir encheu outra taça

– As respostas de o doutor Lyte me repassou, antes que eu o matasse, foram claras demais. Para um pesquisador com os estudos mais importantes de sua vida, a ultima coisa que deseja é que seus estudos sejam esquecidos.

Twisted Fate jogou a outra carta

– O que isso tem demais? - perguntou ele

– Ele tinha duas opções para passar seu estudos adiante, revelar seus conhecimentos para o homem que estava prestes a matá-lo - explicou Vladimir - ou de alguma forma, passar seus estudos para uma pessoa que ele mais confiasse.

– então, o que o doutor te contou foi uma mentira. um mensagem falsa

– sim, ele me passou uma mensagem falsa. Se de alguma forma ele conseguiu é bem provável que as verdadeiras anotações do Doutor Lyte estejam com o seu sobrinho.

– Ezreal, tudo que precisamos agora é só arrancar dele os estudos.

Satisfeito, Vladimir deixou a taça e o vinho por sobre a mesa.

– tudo ao seu tempo, por hora, tudo que preciso é que você faça o que eu te mandei. eu posso contar com isso?

– mas é claro, eu sou um homem de sorte. - ele riu - A sorte sempre me sorrir

As cartas que ele tinha jogado na parede zumbiram em um tom alto e inflaram em chamas azul. O tom ficou cada vez mais agudo e elas explodiram fazendo um buraco na parede de madeira com pontas chamuscadas e fumaçando. Twisted Fate se levantou sorrindo, uma luz emanou em sua volta. Um circulo de cartas místicas sugiram sobre o seu pé

– o meu futuro está nas cartas! - disse ele

A luz brilhou intensamente e ele sumiu


	9. A ignorância é uma bênção

**Capítulo 8 - A ignorância é uma bênção **

OST: watch?v=Q2aM5btBLVU

– NÃO! - gritou ezreal ao ver a construção desmoronar com um som estrondoso, soterrando Lux e Sion sob um amontoado de pedra

O local foi preenchido por uma nuvem escura de pó. Ezreal gritou tão alto que lhe faltou a voz, ele tossiu.

— Não, não, não, não —Ezreal repetia em desespero - Ela não pode estar morta. Não pode, não pode, não pode…

Ezreal continuou a repetir mentalmente a frase. Mas, quanto mais a repetia mais esta lhe parecia incapaz de salva-lá. Os escombros do edifício espalharam-se pelo chão da floresta. Ezreal tentou deslocar o um bloco de pedra na pilha de escombros mas era pesado demais; Mas isso não o desmotivou. Ele juntou o pouco de força que lhe restava e resoluto em salva-la, foi retirando os escombros. Ele precisava ser rápido, quanto mais demorasse menor seria a chance de salva-la.

Ezreal empurrou um bloco de pedra com grito de esforço, a pedra saio rolando a baixo sobre os escombros. Depois de alguns minutos ele conseguiu ter acesso ao local. Um espaço aberto dentro do monte de pedras e poeiras. A luz azul iluminou o espaço e Lux surgiu diante dele, coberto de pó. Ela estava estirada no chão. Uma viga havia sustentado o escombros acima dela impedindo que ela fosse esmagada. Mas Sion não teve a mesma sorte. Ezreal desceu e a tomou em seus braços levando-a para fora do amontoado de pedras e poeiras.

OST: watch?v=MOJ91H4mraU

Lux piscou e acordou subitamente com pequeno susto. Ela respirou rápido tossindo e deu um soco no seu peito de Ezreal.

– Ai - reclamou Ezreal - é assim que você me trata depois de eu vim te salvar?

– Eu pensei que ia morrer! - disse ela

– e você descarrega isso em mim?

– eu não quero saber! - Lux cruzou os braços e fez a pior cara feia que conseguia

Os dois trocam olhares e Lux percebeu que estava nos braços de ezreal causando um certo constrangimento

– v-você se incomodaria de me...de me colocar no chão?

– não! - falou Ezreal alto, e bastante confuso continuou - que dizer, não, não incomoda. Sim eu vou colocar. Sim...não...eu não sei o que dizer

Lux sorriu

– então é um sim?

– Sim, quer dizer, ao menos que você não se sinta à vontade. Por mim está tudo bem, você não é tão pesada assim.

– tão pesada? você está me chamando de gorda?

– Sim, Não! eu quero dizer, você é muito leve e magra.

– agora eu sou magricela?

Ezreal resolveu não dizer mais nada, apenas iria piorar as coisas. Ele a colocou no chão, um silencio incomodo se prolongou durante um tempo

– bem, acho que devemos descansar, não é mesmo? - disse ezreal para cortar o gelo

– acho que essa é uma boa idéia. - concordou ela

– então acho que mais para frente tem um lugar onde possamos descansar e armar um acampamento

Por precaução eles se afastaram do local. Andaram uma 2 horas até encontrarem uma clareira. Acenderam o fogo e se aconchegaram juntos perto de uma árvore. A manhã veio tranquila, fresca, clara e um céu limpo e azul. Uma brisa fresca soprava fazendo as copas das árvores balançarem em um chiado. Depois do desjejum dois prosseguiram para a ultima parada antes de chegarem definitivamente em Demacia. Eles caminharam por toda a manhã, o sol já se mostrava no top do céu.

– AAHHHHH! meus pés estão me matando! - disse Lux sentando sobre uma saliência rochosa na trilha de barro - falta muito para chegarmos?

– olhe por você mesmo. - ezreal puxa as folhas que cobriam a visão dos dois revelando a paisagem a frente como uma cortina sendo recuada

OST: watch?v=biHJjoyxhSk

Depois do dia todo viajando os dois avistaram a cidade de Arkandia. Lux ficou boquiaberta quando Arkandia revelou-se para ela de repente, aninhada à beira do enorme e sinuoso rio Serpentine, as suas águas cintilavam de longe como um espelho refletindo a luz do sol. O rio era tão grande que navios usavam-no como passagem, caravelas estavam atracadas com suas velas recolhidas no porto da cidade. O barulho contínuo das ondas estourando podia ser ouvido ao longe.

Lux respirou fundo enchendo o ar com a brisa. Seus olhos azuis percorreram a cidade e notaram que no centro erguia-se uma enorme fortaleza, construída com pedras gigantescas, essa construção se destacava das demais. As outras construções tinham os telhados inclinados cobertos por telhas vermelhas. Ela notou que a maioria das casas não tinham mais de um andar de altura.

Os dois não se demoraram e partiram em direção a cidade. Eles entraram por sobre um grande portão arqueado. As ruas eram espaçosas e movimentadas com o constante vai e vem de mercadores e moradores. Todos os tipos de raças, perambulavam pela ruas de Arkandia, humanos, yordles e meio-humanos. As ruas eram calçadas e niveladas, as construções tinham um padrão seguindo retilíneas pelas ruas. Era comum entrarem e saírem de grandes espaços abertos, onde podiam se ver dezenas de barracas montadas com seus mercadores se digladiado com gritos e preços para atrair a clientela. Lux notou, que a cidade não possuía soldados próprios, mas soldados de Demacia que faziam a proteção da cidade.

– Arkandia é uma cidade compreendida como terras ao redor da cidade de Demacia. - disse ezreal - como tal, ela lhe deve subserviência e paga taxas em impostos para sua proteção. Embora esteja sobre o comando direto do rei de Demacia, Jarvan, Arkandia possui sua autonomia governamental. Ela é administrada pelo regente, Octavus .

Ezreal parou enfrente a uma barraca, com três moedas ele comprou duas frutas avermelhadas de aspecto suculento. Ele tomou para si uma com uma grande mordida e deu a outra para Lux

– Arkandia, é sobre tudo uma cidade comercial - continuou ezreal - eles não se preocupam com o militarismo pois Demacia já os protegem por impostos pagos. todas as pessoas do Runeterra vem até aqui para fazer comércio.

Os dois caminharam mais por alguns minutos. Ezreal parou enfrente a uma casa, colocou as mãos por sobre a cintura e suspirou aliviado. A rua era um emaranhado de lojas, restaurantes e outras atrações. Espremido entre um restaurante que vendia cozido de troll e uma loja que dizia, "utensílios para o lar" e "se você tem problemas com lagartos radioativos, nos temos a solução!" estava uma construção esguia e alta. Ela tinha uma grande vitrine e uma entrada com um portão de madeira.

– chegamos, é aqui - disse ezreal

– aqui? - disse lux reparando na aparência do estabelecimento - é um local incomum para uma loja. Todos os outros estabelecimentos comerciais ficavam próximos à muralha da cidade e não espremidos entre casas

– para a pessoa que dirige esse local, aparência é o que menos importa.

Lux olhou para a placa de madeira na entrada do estabelecimento, "Maestria Arcana, nome incomum para um loja", pensou ela. Ela Tentou olhar pelas janelas, mas estavam cobertas por dentro por uma grossa camada de livros. Os dois entraram, em um primeiro instante, não viu nada, pois a loja estava muito escura, mas seus olhos foram se acostumando à fraca luz amarelada que entrava pelas janelas empoeiradas. Os dois andavam pelo o local se desviando das pilhas de livros. As paredes estavam cobertas por amontoados de livros. Eles foram andando até o balcão, desviando com cuidado de máquinas complexas, livros, pergaminhos, cajados, bolas de cristais e tantos outros adereços mágicos indescritíveis. A parede atrás do balcão estava repleta de livros de todos os tamanhos. Algumas não eram mais grossos do que dedo, enquanto outras eram grossos o bastante para se levar uma vida para lê-los.

Ezreal chegou ao empoeirado balcão de madeira, retirou de cima uma serie de pergaminhos e papeis e tocou a campainha. um som metálico e fino se propagou. Um homem musculoso e calvo, se aproximou de ezreal rindo, ele vestia apenas uma causa e causava grossos sapatos de couro. trazia consigo um grande pergaminho nas costas que estava pendurado em uma tira de couro sobre seu peito nu. - olha só, mas se não é o sobrinho do Lyte - disse ele. sua barba era negra e longa, sua pele era roxa e tinha inscrições rúnicas por toda sua pele.

– oi Ryze - disse ezreal

– você cresceu garoto - disse ele assanhando com a mão o seu cabelo, Ryze dá uma gargalhada aberta e os seus brincos de ouro chacoalham em suas orelhas - O que o trás aqui garoto?

Lux piscou três vezes e se aproximou de Ryze

– o-o senhor é Ryze? - disse ela - O grande mago?

– é assim que costumam me chamar - responde ele com um sorriso acolhedor

– eu sou uma grande fã sua! Ezreal, você deveria ter visto a palestra dele sobre, "A bota de sete léguas na sociedade Atual" ou "empreendedorismo, como ser um mago de sucesso" ou mesmo "poções de mana, um bem ou um mal a saúde". - Fala Lux dando pulos de empolgação - Eu li os seus livros, "O poder da bola de cristal em uma sociedade em evolução" foi incrível! o livro que eu mais gostei é, " 100 maneiras de se tornar um grande mago sem o uso de poções"

– ei garota, ja reparou nas minhas tatuagens? - Ryze fez um geste maroto e mostrou os seus musculos tatuados

– sim, mas é claro!

– você sabe como eu consegui essas inscrições de runas no meu corpo?

Ezreal coloca a mão no rosto

– eu não acredito que ele vai soltar essa piada novamente -

– Na Rune Prison

– é, ele disse!

Ezreal interrompe temperando a garganta

– é tenho certeza que isso tudo é incrível, mas preciso descobrir algo. Ryze, eu preciso descobrir algo sobre as paredes rúnicas. Eu descobri um desses murais em Demacia.

– em Demacia? - Ryze parecia surpreso

Ezreal explicou tudo o que ouve. Desde de seu encontra com Lux, a entrada no subsolo de Demacia. Ryze suspirou. Seus olhos se estreitam para formar um senso de urgência e propósito que se reflete em sua marcha firme para o fundo de sua loja.

– me sigam - disse ele indo para o fundo da loja

Sua roupa simples representam um forte contraste com as tatuagens elaboradas que decoram todo o seu corpo. Sem demora Ezreal e Lux o seguem, eles passam por uma estreita escadaria até o subsolo da loja.

Era um quarto tão empoeirado quanto abarrotado de livros, pergaminhos e quinquilharias mágicas. No meio da sala uma mesa era iluminada por uma lâmpada velha propositalmente colocada no teto sobre o móvel. Ryze parou por um momento por detrais do mesa. Com um movimento brusco ele jogou por cima da madeira um mapa que a cobriu como um lençol. Os continentes e cidades se revelaram para eles, em seus detalhes, geografias e nomes. Ele passou a mão por baixo da mesa para pegar um livro com capa dura. Suas paginas enrugadas e complexas anotações denunciavam o uso constante do livro. Ryze o folheou e parou em uma pagina marcada.

– eu não irei entrar em detalhes. - disse Ryze olhando fixamente para Ezreal - você já conhece bastante da historia do nosso continente. Mas o que vai ouvir aqui está além dos livros e sítios arqueológicos que você já se esgueirou.

–-

OST: watch?v=sUUE0IrCIp4

Uma figura anciã, seu corpo envolto em um traje militar. Um grande corvo sentou empoleirado em seu ombro. Swain estava pessoalmente supervisionado o trabalho da tradução de uma parede rúnica encontrada nas localidades de Icanthia

– é inútil - disse o cientista, cujo o nome era Hector

Swain acariciou o seu corvo

– Acho que não, senhor Hector. De fato eu sei que as paredes rúnicas são tudo, menos inútil. Talvez você que seja o inútil aqui

Swain estava de mal humor. Fazia dias até semanas que a equipe de cientistas responsáveis pela tradução da parede rúnica em Icathia (mapa: . /-21Y232gSJSw/UT1YX7o5OvI/AAAAAAAAAcM/3i4RCsn2ZtM/s1600/80322_World_map_of_Valoran_ ) não tinha progresso. Eles haviam parado em uma parte de uma seqüência de rúnicas complexas. Hector sabia muito bem que quando Swain estava com raiva, cabeças costumavam rolar.

Hector podia sentir o olhar de Darius o fitando com crueldade. Darius não era uma pessoa que desejaria ver com raiva. Ele sabia que era só Swain ordenar e Darius não teria problemas em separar a sua cabeça do corpo. Suando, Hector engoliu seco e afrouxou a gola. não estava disposto a perder a cabeça.

O cientista escolheu cuidadosamente as palavras

– senhor, estes monólitos...

– paredes rúnicas, como se chamam, use esse nome.

– Claro. Esta Parede Rúnica sem duvida alguma tem um enorme potencial. Mas é indecifrável sem algo que possa nos ajudar na tradução

O corvo grasnou em direção ao pobre homem e um calafrio correu pela espinha dele

– consigam uma maneira de traduzir, é para isso que foram pagos. - disse Swain - Vocês estão com os estudos do Doutor Lyte

O coração de Hector acelerou

– senhor - ele engoliu seco, Hector sacudiu três papeis amarelados abarrotados de anotações - Estes estudos que foram repassados para nós. Estão criptografados. Nós decodificamos todas as anotações...mas...

– mas?

– mas elas parecem que foram feitas para enganarem que as traduzisse. Estas anotações são falsas. As traduções de todas as outras paredes foram - ele engoliu seco - foram erradas. afinal nos baseamos nestas anotações falsas. Lyte nos enganou, senhor.

– deixe me entender - disse Swain caminhando para frente - que todo o progresso que tivemos até agora, todas as paredes traduzidas, todo o empenho, dinheiro e minha paciência foram desperdiçadas. Porque vocês, descobriram somente agora, que estas anotações que tiramos das escavações de Lyte, são falsas?

O cientista gaguejou em nervosismo. Ele tentou não pensar em sua cabeça sendo cortada. A próxima frase iria salvar a sua vida

– se não obtivermos as verdadeiras anotações do doutor Lyte, as paredes rúnicas serão inúteis.

Swain não transpareceu a raiva. Seu rosto era um quebra-cabeça sem emoções.

– Darius, isso foi tudo o que encontrou na escavação do doutor Lyte?

Darius assentiu

– eu pessoalmente estive em seu acampamento. Quando chegamos, nós o encontramos morto. reviramos todos os seus pertences e encontramos esses estudos. Alguém chegou antes de nós, esta pessoa matou o velho e roubou suas anotações verdadeiras

– não. - disse Swain - Ele era esperto demais e precavido demais para deixar as suas anotações tão fáceis assim. A pessoa que o matou também levou os estudos falsos. Suas verdadeiras anotações estão em outro lugar ou com alguém que ele confie.

– eu achei isso

Darius entregou um pedaço de papel dobrado. Swain o pegou e o abriu. Uma foto podia ser vista, uma criança loira, talvez com os seus sete anos, e um senhor que era identificável como Lyte, um pouco mais jovem. Eles sorriam para a câmera, a criança fazia um "V" com os dedos nas duas mãos e Lyte sorria colocando a mão na cabeça dela. Swain virou a foto, e uma mensagem meio obscurecida pelo tempo, estava legível no verso. "dia de verão com o meu amado sobrinho Ezreal"

– certo senhor Hector - disse Swain - está dispensado

Hector juntou suas anotações e saiu correndo para a porta e tentou não olhar para Darius.

– parece que temos um problema - disse Swain olhando para Darius - acho que sei para quem o doutor Lyte enviou seus estudos.

Darius sorriu

– mas esse é meu tipo de problema

Darius se virou se dirigindo a saída ele sabia o que deveria ser feito

– parece que temos apenas uma opção, pegar o garoto e arrancar os estudos dele. - afirmou Swain - posso deixar isso com você Darius?

– A força a cima de tudo - disse Darius apenas olhando para trás - eu tentarei manter a cabeça dele no corpo

Darius se retirou para sua caçada

–-

OST: watch?v=zh0Oh5zF2iA

Ezreal se contraiu tinham a testa suada e brilhante. Suas pernas fraquejaram e ele se encostou na parede em busca de apoio. Por algum tempo ele permaneceu encostado no muro. - o fim - ele disse com os lábios trêmulos. Os olhos de Lux estava voltado para o chão, e neles revelavam preocupação e apreensão. Seguiu-se um silêncio breve mas atormentador. Por instantes Ryze não se mexeu, mas depois o seu semblante carregado deu lugar a uma expressão mais calma.

– quanto...quanto tempo ainda? - perguntou Ezreal claramente atormentado

– eu não sei. - respondeu Ryze

– isso é verdade? - Lux apontava freneticamente para as anotações - Isso tudo que você contou é verdade?

– A verdade deve ser valorizada, por pior que seja ela, pois se precisa de muitas mentiras para esconde-la. - disse Ryze fechando o livro - As verdades nem sempre são agradáveis minha jovem.

– gostaria de não saber, a ignorância é uma benção!

Ezreal olhou fixamente para Ryze

– meu tio esteve em Freijord todos esses anos, estudando isso?

Ryze assentiu

– ele teve grande progressos, graças ao seus estudos fomos esclarecidos. Eu e Zilean trocávamos informações com o seu tio.

Lux e Ezreal se retorceram. Seus semblantes de preocupação, cada parte do seus ser, desejavam que aquilo tudo fosse mentira.

– não temam, pois é no final que a esperança costuma surgir. - Ryze dobrou o mapa e o guardou por debaixo da mesa. - Agora descansem, pelo que você me contou, Ezreal, foi uma grande e longa viagem. Precisam repousar e assimilar o que foi dito. Levem o tempo que precisar.

– obrigado Ryze, tudo o que eu preciso é de um banho - Lux forçou um sorriso no canto da boca, ela claramente ainda estava tentando dissolver o que foi dito

Ryze deu um suspiro para aliviar a tensão

– Eu soube que Shyvana está na cidade para falar com o governador, certamente ela irá escoltá-la de volta para casa Lux.

– meus livros inestimáveis - Ezreal tentou rir - finalmente a recompensa

– Eu sinto por ser o arauto dessas noticias. Não queria passar noticias tão ruins para as visitas.

Ezreal balançou a cabeça

– não se preocupe, sedo ou tarde iríamos saber delas. Agora devemos apenas tomar alguma atitude

– não se preocupe garoto, por hora só descanse.

Ryze fez um movimento com a mão como se lembrasse de alguma coisa

– Vocês deveriam ter visto, a maquina voadora que passou pela cidade. - disse ele como se estivesse medindo-a com as mãos - Era gigantesca, parecia um balão, uma coisa daquela só deveria ter sido feita em...

Lux saltou de onde estava para cima da mesa.

– o que? - gritou ela em choque

– uma maquina voadora passou pela cidade, parecia que ela estava indo para Demacia - respondeu Ryze sem entender ao certo a reação de Lux

– O dirigível! - gritou repentinamente Ezreal - Sion estava falando a verdade!

Uma compreensão terrível dominou Lux, ela levou as mãos a cabeça

– Estamos no verão, meu deus...o festival! - ela disse olhando apavorada para Ezreal - O dirigível vai atacar a cidade no festival! Todas as pessoas se reuniram na praça principal para ouvir o pronunciamento do rei Jarvan, Ezreal, ele corre perigo e meu irmão estará junto com ele. Centenas de pessoas vão morrer!

Lux bateu com força na mesa

– Onde está Shyvana?

– No pátio principal da cidade - respondeu Ryze

Lux disparou o mais rápido que pode subindo pelas escadas. Ezreal estava prestes a segui-la quando foi puxado pelo braço. Ele olhou surpreso para trás, Ryze o encarou com uma expressão fechada enquanto segurava seu punho com força.

– eu tenho algo para você meu jovem - respondeu Ryze

– para mim?

Ryze puxou uma relógio de cordas e entregou a Ezreal. Não era um Relógio comum, ele brilhava com uma luz própria quase como se fosse divino. Os ponteiros giravam loucamente no sentido contrário. Ele era redondo e uma luz verde incandescente emanava dos ponteiros. Apesar do estranho relógio está funcionando Ezreal pode ver que suas engrenagens estavam paradas e um punhado de areia estava no centro do maquinário. Quando ele o agarrou ele sentiu uma energia percorrendo pelo seu corpo. Os ponteiros pararam, e de dentro dele, uma luz explodiu encandeando tudo, Ezreal piscou várias vezes até se acostumar com a claridade.

– meu deus - disse ele surpreso - você viu isso?

Ryze arqueou as sobrancelhas

– vi o que?

– A luz, você não viu a luz?

Ryze negou

– esse relógio foi feito para você Ezreal. Zilean me pediu para te entregar isso.

Ezreal estudou o relógio com atenção

– Zilean fez isso para mim? Ele disse algum coisa?

– apenas isso, que você deveria carregar consigo o tempo todo pois isso será sua salvação. "quando toda a esperança tiver acabado o tempo irá agir" ele disse. Você o conhece Ezreal, sabe sobre sua historia e sobre sua doença. fragmentos do passado e do futuro se misturam em sua mente. Isso pode apenas ser uma delírio da confusa mente dele, mas, ele pode ter visto seu futuro. esteja certo que é melhor você o ter consigo. Eu posso sentir um poder emanando dele.

– minha salvação. "quando toda a esperança tiver acabado o tempo irá agir" - ele repetiu - excelente mais enigmas

Os pés dos dois batiam contra a rua calçada da cidade, na procura implacável por Shyvana. Ezreal e Lux corriam o mais rápido que podiam o tempo estava contra eles. Eles atravessaram as pressas as ruas empregando a maior velocidade que podiam. Um sentido de urgência se apossavam deles. Os dois teriam que encontrar Shyvana o mais rápido possível, mas para isso, teriam que atravessar a cidade.

Não demorou muito e os dois deixaram as palavras de lado pelo som monótono de suas corridas e de suas respirações pesadas. Porém, o seu progresso não estava satisfatório constantemente tinham que diminuir a velocidade para passar entre uma feira e desviar das pessoas e barracas, somado a isso, eles de tempos em tempos paravam para pedir alguma informação. O sol brilhava alto no céu empregado um calor insuportável que tirava a umidade de seus pulmões, deixando as suas gargantas secas e provocando uma incomoda dor de cabeça. Depois de algum tempo eles chegaram ao grande pátio da cidade.

Ofegantes eles observaram, era um local grande e aberto que se estendia por centenas de metros. Cercados por construções ricas em detalhes, o grande palácio do governador se destacava mais a frente deles. Exatamente no meio do pátio se estende um obelisco indicando o marco zero. O local de fundação da cidade. logo a baixo dele um desenho de um sol ao qual seus raios apontavam para cada rua do local.

No meio do pátio, Shyvana estava cercada por um pelotão de soldados de Demacia. Trajados com armaduras e elmos carregavam consigo um escudo com o símbolo de Demacia incrustado neles. Os soldados formavam um perímetro de segurança envolta de Shyvana repelindo qualquer um que e aproximasse formando uma barreira protetora. Mas claro, Shyvana não precisava dessa proteção e eles sabiam disso, mas apenas estavam seguindo o protocolo de proteção.

– Shyvana! - Lux gritou de longe

Os soldados pararam e formaram um cordão de segurança entre Shyvana e a dupla. Quanto Lux e Ezreal chegaram mais perto os homens empurraram os dois para trás com os escudos pra intimidar. Lux gritou por cima do escudo do soldado.

– shyvana você precisa nós ajudar!

Shyvana reconheceu a voz

– deixem que passem! - ordenou ela

Os Homens abriram caminho e Lux e Ezreal correram até ela

– Shyvana, precisamos voltar para Demacia - disse lux

Shyvana arqueou as sobrancelhas em surpresa

– Senhorita Luxuanna, o que está fazendo aqui?

– é longa história. - disse Ezreal - Precisamos chegar em Demacia o quanto antes ou não vai sobrar nada dela

Shyvana franziu a testa

– quem é você?

– ele é amigo meu, o nome dele é Ezreal. escute Shyvana - Lux começou a gesticular transparecendo sua apreensão - um dirigível está indo para Demacia para atacá-la!

– diri...o que?

– dirigível - completou ezreal - é uma maquina que flutua pelos céus. Ela está indo em direção a Demacia para destruir-la!

– eu vi um maquinário voador enorme cruzando os céus. Eu mandei um grupo de soldados em direção a Demacia para os deixar alerta.

Ezreal tentou ser o mais prevê possível

– ouça, se esse dirigível é obra de Zaun, como creio que seja, ele está equipado com bombas o suficiente para destruir todo o centro da cidade.

Shyvana empalideceu

– pelas minhas escamas, o festival.

– o dirigível vai bombardear as pessoas no festival. Se não chegarmos a Demacia o quanto antes, sinto que esse será o ultimo festival que vocês vão realizar e certamente vão precisar de um novo rei.

– Jarvan! - gritou ela - ninguém vai encostar no meu Jarvan!

– nos estamos quase a dois dias de Demacia, como vamos chegar lá a tempo?

Shyvana rosnou e logo seu grito se tornou cada vez mais grosso. Ela saltou para frente com um força inumana. Ela se esticou como um gato e seu corpo cresceu desproporcionalmente. Seus membros se distenderam até que tivessem o dobro do tamanho de seu corpo, este se alongou ficando dezenas de vezes maior. Seus dentes e unhas se afunilaram até se tornarem presas e garras afiadas. Seu pescoço estendeu alguns metros e sua pele se tornou escamas rubras. Ela rugiu e sua voz saiu como a de um trovão. Entre suas pernas surgiu um longo e sinuoso rabo de largado. Ela estava dezenas de vezes maior que antes, Shyvana não era mais humana. Ela rugiu com força fazendo com que ezreal e lux levassem as mãos aos ouvidos. Sua sombra cobria os dois e ela olhava para ambos com ferocidade. Os soldados se afastaram atrapalhadamente um esbarrando no outro.

– Ninguém vai atacar o meu Jarvan - disse ela com raiva - eu vou mostrar aqueles humanos que precisam mais que um maquina voadora para vencer um dragão no ar. - ela se virou para os dois - SUBAM!

Os dois subiram pelas costas de Shyvana. Ela abriu as enormes asas, com um som seco de pele socando ar. O movimento gerou uma rajada de vento espalhou formando uma pequena nuvem de poeira. No pátio, as pessoas pararam para olhar para ela. Depois, com um arranque repentino e um solavanco, Ezreal e Lux sentiram o seus corpos serem empurrados para trás a medida que o dragão ganhava altura. Lux envolveu os braços na cintura de Ezreal em busca de apoio. Shyvana bateu várias vezes as asas, com força, voando sobre as ruas da cidade. Logo os três ganharam altura, e a cidade já poderia ser vista por inteira.

Ezreal gritou e sua voz quase era abafada pelo vento

– precisamos chegar o mais rápido possível, temos que voar mais rápido que um avião

– Demacia está em perigo - disse lux por sobre o ombro de Ezreal

Shyvana deu uma baforada e uma fumaça negra saiu por sobre suas narinas

– não subestimem um dragão - disse ela - eu vi aquelas maquinas de sua cidade, humanos tentando voar. Que deselegante.

– você está falando do avião de corki? - perguntou ezreal

– avião? Seja como vocês o chamam. Acham que podem voar mais rápido que um dragão? Se segurem, eu vou mostrar como o quão rápido um dragão pode ser!

Shyvana esticou suas longas asas e com um solavanco forte impulsionou os três para frente ganhando altura. Ezreal e Lux curvaram-se para frente e agarraram-se mais firmemente ao dorso de Shyvana.

_Um dos maiores mistérios da humanidade, é o que acontece após a morte, bem...Ezreal estará prestes a descobrir isso._


	10. Conspirações Sobre o Luar

**Capitulo - 9 - conspirações na Escuridão **

O relógio apontava 3 horas da madrugada e a única coisa que imperava nas ruas mórbidas de Noxus era o silêncio tumular. Em algum beco obscurecido, passos podiam ser ouvidos. o Atormentado Reno. recente capitão que foi promovido depois de seu superior ser decapitado por Darius à mando de Swain. caminhava por dentro de algum beco, ele carregava consigo uma luz uma bruxuleante de uma lampião.

– finalmente, senhor Reno. - disse um homem ao sair da escuridão do beco.

Reno levantou o instrumento e o homem foi iluminado com a fraca luz, mas era reconhecível. Vladimir estava ali com um propósito, os saltos de suas botas polidas pisavam as sujas ruas da cidade. O cabelo perfeitamente preparado, o traje extravagante, as unhas bem cuidadas. Marcas pertencentes a nobreza, mas isso enganava a todos, pois ele repugnava sua origem humilde em um monastério. Seu rosto com suas características cruéis e angular. Respeitosamente Vladimir se inclinou e sorriu com um ar de superioridade.

– Senhor Vladimir, eu vim assim que pude. Em que posso ser útil? - Reno estava claramente atordoado

Vladimir faz uma pausa, saboreando o momento. Ele foi direto

– Você irá conduzir um ataque a Demacia.

Reno engoliu seco, mesmo que sua boca não tivesse saliva

– mas senhor, eu não sei nada sobre esse ataque. Swain não me disse nada. - protestou ele

Valdemir mostrou os dentes

– não é Swain que está arquitetando o ataque. Eu apenas preciso que tome o meu lugar a frente da batalha. Nesse dia estarei indo até Freijord, tenho assuntos mais importantes

– mais importantes que um ataque aberto a Demacia? - Protestou Reno - Isso irá gerar uma guerra que até então estava sendo travada apenas em política para os campos abertos, para ser travada por armas e sangue. acho que o senhor está equivocado.

– você não está aqui para achar nada. Sua opinião é irrelevante. apenas preciso que cumpra ordens.

Reno reuniu a coragem que lhe restava.

– eu não farei! não irei trair o general Swain.

Vladimir riu. Ele esperava por essa reação.

– você tem um lida filha senhor capitão e uma linda esposa.

Reno empalideceu

– quanto sangue esperando por um propósito, qual recipiente devo esvaziar primeiro - disse Vladimir com um sorriso no rosto

Reno entendeu a mensagem. Não tinha escolhas, teria que fazê-lo, mesmo que significasse a morte. Ele não colocaria sua família em perigo.

– entendido.

Vladimir sorriu satisfeito

– O dirigível já deixou Zaun. Você irá até Howling Marsh, o resto do planos irão ser explicados ao longo do caminho. fui claro?

Ele assentiu

– Quando o dirigível chegar ao seu destino, nesse dia, o céu de Demacia irá chover em vermelho.

Reno se retirou angustiado, cambaleando ele se apoiou na parede, deu mais uma olhada para trás e viu Vladimir sorrindo. Não ousou dizer nada, mas em sua mente ele praguejou. Respirou fundo e se retirou sumindo na escuridão. Vladimir produziu um sorriso no canto de sua boca. Como em uma pintura abstrata feita por algum pintor alucinado, a sua aparência se tornou distorcida, a luz tremulava em sua frente. Como se um espelho tivesse sido quebrado, milhares de partículas de luzes se espalharam pelo ar. Quando o fenômeno terminou, não era mais Vladimir que estava ali, mas uma exuberante mulher que tinha assumido sua forma.

Seu traje definia seu sensual corpo os poucos panos e tiras de couro apenas cobriam suas intimidades. A sua capa flâmulava com o vento revelando mais sobre o seu ser. Em suas mãos delicadas, um cajado se estende, coberto com uma série de cristais multifacetados, suspensos por uma força desconhecida. Fixado em seu cabelo uma joia ornada à ouro e sobre ele um ônix negro. Ela esboça um breve sorriso, mas apenas por um instante. Um momento depois, o rosto dela é insensível, mais uma vez, um quebra-cabeça sem emoção, mas ainda exuberante e linda.

Leblanc, a dissimuladora, era assim como a chamavam. Ela tinha feito com maestria o que lhe foi pedido por Vladimir, usar de seu poder para assumir a sua forma e convencer Reno a comandar o ataque a Demacia, como se fosse Vladimir. Ela inspirou e suas narinas foram preenchidas pelo cheiro da alvorada.

– Isso é um desperdício para minhas habilidades. - disse Leblanc - você já pode sair daí, eu já terminei - disse ela olhando para trás

– Suporte...sacrifícios devem ser feitos. Isso é fundamental para os planos - disse a voz feminina por dentro da escuridão

Morgana surge das sombras, com suas asas angelicais. Ela um dia foi uma moradora do paraíso, mas agora renegada, buscava vingança contra sua irmã. Cada pluma de suas asas até a menor bainha de seu vestido é o retrato perfeito da sua raça. Nobre e linda. Morgana faz uma pausa, admirando o luar, ela passa a mão delicadamente sobre a parede enquanto anda suavemente como se estivessem tentando combinar a elegância ao seu movimento. Ela sorriu para Leblanc e seu rosto foi iluminado pela luz diurna do luar

– O caos sempre pode agir. - disse Morgana olhando para a lua - Só precisa de um empurrão para atuar. sabe como conseguir esse caos? com o medo

– O caos é deselegante. - retrucou Leblanc - Mas a arte está na persuasão. Mentir e enganar é só uma entre tantas de minha habilidades. - ela sorriu - A mentira é só uma verdade que não aconteceu.

Leblanc olhou fixo para Morgana

– o que vai fazer com ele no final, claramente você também se juntou a Vladimir por um propósito. Depois de conseguir tudo, vai matar ele?

Morgana sorriu maliciosamente

– nem todos os anjos são bons.

–-

OST: watch?v=PYZ437_bCAE

A lua havia se erguido soberana no céu trazendo consigo uma noite pouco estrelada. Do amontoado de entulho, uma mão salta para fora em uma explosão de fragmentos de pedras e poeira. Logo depois o corpo brota, rosnado Sion se lança para fora do escombros, sacudindo o destroço sobre seu corpo. Sua pele estava acinzentada pela poeira. Ela golpeia o chão afundando o braço no meio do entulho e de lá retira seu machado de guerra com um só solavanco. O ódio transbordava em seu olhos. Um cólera que só seria apaziguada pela morte daqueles que causaram sua humilhação.

Sion brandindo o seu machado o seu olhar varre o local a procura de Ezreal e Lux. Mas o que achou foi outra pessoa. Um jovem alto e orgulhoso com olhos perigosos fitavam Sion do telhado de uma casa. Vestido de azul escuro, um capuz cobria parte de seu rosto e duas laminas afiadas se estendiam de seu punho. Talon pulou como um gato em direção ao chão posando com suavidade.

Talon caminhou até Sion com um olhar para a frente. Qualquer um pode considerá-lo descuidado, mas para observadores perspicazes, é evidente que Talon estava infinitamente consciente de cada detalhe em seus arredores.

– Talon - diz Sion entre os dentes

– Sion, você parece péssimo. Precisa de ajuda? - Talon sorri se aproveitando o momento de humilhação de Sion

Sion atravessa o entulho e passa por Talon quase esbarrando em seu ombro

– o poderoso guerreiro derrotado por uma dupla de adolescentes. Até eu perderia a compostura.

Sion parou ao lado de Talon

– se você não fosse noxiano, Talon, sua cabeça estaria no chão agora. - disse Sion ameaçando com o machado - mas se continuar falando, eu irei me esquecer disso!

Talon sorrir, sua feição era presunçosa e orgulhosa

– não me importo se deseja me matar. - disse ele se virando - eu vim trazer um mensagem de Swain.

Sion eriçou a testa

– Mensagem?

– Ele deseja que todos nós voltemos para Noxus, imediatamente.

Sion cuspiu

– esqueça, tenho alguém para matar!

– não vai alcançá-los. Eles já chegaram em Arkandia.

Sion se virou e seus olhos cintilavam em fúria

– então eu vou revirar a cidade, matar os guardas e arrancar aqueles dois daquele local. Nem que eu destruía tijolo por tijolo

– então o que eu devo dizer a Swain, que você vai desobedecê-lo? acho que ele viria pessoalmente buscá-lo.

Sion empalideceu

– O que é tão importante?

Talon guardou a suas lâminas e sem esforço ele saltou para o alto de uma árvore. Antes de desaparecer a escuridão ele olhou de lado para Sion.

– Swain quer todos os seus melhores homens em noxus.

– o que ele vai fazer? - perguntou Sion

– começar uma guerra - respondeu Talon e com um salto desapareceu na escuridão entre as copas das árvores


	11. Fantasmas do passado

OST: watch?v=u_ddTqnOVhU

**Capitulo 10 - Fantasmas do Passado**

– não é assim meu jovem - disse o senhor apontando para algumas palavras no livro

– mas tio, eu odeio ficar aqui é chato! - disse a criança inchando as bochechas - Eu odeio livros!

Lyte riu

– chato? - perguntou ele com um sorriso na voz

Lyte suspirou e olhou as intermináveis estantes de livros. Os livros estavam simetricamente posicionados nas estantes e elas corriam por diversos corredores como paredes rebocadas de palavras e historias. Livros grandes, pequenos, grossos, finos e das mais diversas cores podiam ser vistas pelos corredores na enorme biblioteca de Piltolver. Deliberadamente Lyte pegou um livro da estante e o aproximou de seu rosto.

– você pode ouvir ezreal, pode ouvir ele falando?

O garoto fez uma cara emburrada

– é só um livro tio, livros não falam - respondeu a criança

– ai que você se engana Ezreal. Eles falam sim. Todos eles. - Lyte girou no calcanhar apontando para estantes que pareciam muralhas de livros - Todos eles nos contam uma historia. Nos revelam segredos. Seus personagens Homens, mulheres...

– e crianças! - disse Ezreal

– e crianças assim como você - complementou Lyte acariciando com afeto a bochecha do seu sobrinho - são eles que nos ensinam. O mundo guarda muito segredos, existem mais segredos entre a terra e o mar que estrelas no céu, Ezreal, todos esses segredos apenas esperando serem revelados e estudados.

Os olhos de Ezreal brilharam com intensidade

– então, todos esses livros contam alguma coisa? - disse ele olhando para os lados

O senhor pegou um livro da estande ele puxou a cadeira e se acomodou ao lado de seu sobrinho. Com ternura ele olhou para Ezreal com seus olhos cinzentos e sua longa barba

– venha até aqui, eu irei te contar uma historia - disse com um tom convidativo

Ezreal se acomodou no lado de seu tio, sua pequena cabeça se apoiou no seu braço e observou atentamente enquanto ele com suas mãos enrugadas folheavam o livro. Lyte pigarreou e começou a ler

– meu nome é Maximus sou um cavaleiro e essa é minha historia - leu ele - há muito tempo em um reino distante...

A cada pagina que passava o jovem transparecia em empolgação. Eles passaram assim todas as tardes, juntos, durante semanas, lendo e lendo livro após livro.

– e foi assim que a pirata Tyr conseguiu a sua espada de volta e retornou para sua família - disse Lyte fechando um livro - fim

– eu quero mais! - protestou Ezreal

– certamente você quer. Mas sabe Ezreal, o que aprendemos em todas essas tardes com essas grandes historias?

– que livros são bons?

– não, aprendemos que mesmo em situações difíceis eles não desistiram. Aprendemos que homens e mulheres como Maximus e Tyr, mesmo repleto de perigos, onde perguntamos como eles conseguiriam seguir em frente, como eles teriam um final feliz com tanta coisa ruim acontecendo. Mas eles não desistiram, não voltaram atrás, porque acreditaram até o fim, acreditaram no que queriam.

Os olhos de Ezreal brilharam com grande intensidade olhando para cada livro com sede de lê-los. Ele subitamente levantou e apontou para um livro em particular que estava em cima da mesa junto dele.

– eu quero aquele ali!

Lyte pegou o livro de tamanho mediano, nele estava escrito, "uma breve historia do mundo de Runeterra - Doutor Lyte"

– tem certeza que quer esse livro? - Lyte franziu a expressão - ele é complexo demais pra você

– tenho! - assentiu Ezreal quase pulando de empolgação - quero saber sobre o meu mundo! quero estudar ele, quero me aventurar nele. Um dia serei tão inteligente quanto o senhor!

– com certeza, com certeza será. - disse ele com um sorriso carinhoso

– ezreal- disse uma voz feminina chamando por seu nome - ezreal - ela repetiu e estava distante - ezreal - a voz ficou mais clara

Ezreal teve um susto acordando do seu estado de transe. Ele estava voando a caminho de Demacia com Lux no dorso de Shyvana.

– Ezreal você está bem? - perguntou Lux - estava com essa cara de peixe morto

– eu só estava pensando. - respondeu ele. Ezreal olhou para Horizonte ainda pensativo - tio, o que você está fazendo agora? preciso encontrá-lo novamente. Preciso vê-lo novamente.

OST: watch?v=mxHWem6KGq4

voaram sem parar, através das campinas planando a grande altitude sobre os bosques e rios. Eles avistaram um lago ou um rio sinuoso e animais que corriam de medo quando avistavam Shyvana. Mas, durante a maior parte do tempo, eles não prestaram muita atenção à paisagem que passava à baixo deles onde se projetava a enorme sombra de shyvana.

Depois de voar um dia e uma noite sem dormir, Shyvana não conseguiu continuar. Descendo em direção ao solo, ela retomou o seu fôlego. Ezreal e Lux desceram para esticar as pernas. Após de 2 horas eles prosseguiram a viagem. Por várias horas eles seguiram voando entre as nuvens Os únicos ruídos que se ouviam eram as asas de Shyvana socando o ar, a sua respiração pesada e o som do vento nos ouvidos. Doíam os seus músculos por permanecer ali sentados por tanto tempo. Mesmo assim eram pequeno comparado com o desconforto de Shyvana, os seus músculos ardiam, e a dor era quase insuportável. Mas eles não se permitiriam fraquejar, não com tanta coisa em jogo. Sempre quando pensavam em desistir um pensamento lhes via mente, "Demacia atacada", "salvar a cidade".

– falta pouco - disse Shyvana - estamos chegando

Ezreal tirou o estranho relógio de seu bolso. Ele estava parado mais ainda sim uma estranha magia parecia vim dele. Os ponteiros estavam congelados, mas podia-se ouvir o tic-tac constante, como se o relógio estivesse parado no tempo esperando a hora certa para voltar a cronometrar as horas. Ele o observou com atenção e a frase de Ryze veio como um flash em sua mente, "quando toda a esperança tiver acabado o tempo irá agir".

– um relógio? - perguntou Lux ao ver o estranho objeto na mão de Ezreal

– Ryze me deu, ele disse que Zilean o fez para mim. - Ezreal mostrou o relógio

– Reloginho estanho esse ai

– também achei, mas tem algo diferente nele, eu posso sentir. Ryze disse que eu deveria ter comigo ele o tempo todo e disse algo como o tempo agir quando eu mais precisasse.

Lux estava com os olhos distantes e suas mãos estavam trêmulas

– não se preocupe Lux, vamos chegar a tempo e salvar Demacia - disse Ezreal olhando para trás

Lux sorriu e falou com uma voz embargada sendo abafada pelo vento, ela apartava com força o dorso de Shyvana.

– aquilo que Ryze disse era verdade?

Ezreal produziu um semblante carregado

– creio que sim.

OST: watch?v=VV925PoIXDY

_No dia anterior..._

Então eles escutaram, enquanto Ryze com uma voz clara, falava em sua loja. há muito tempo. Uma parte da história era conhecida por alguns, mas a história completa ninguém conhecia, e os olhos deles se voltavam para Ryze com medo e surpresa, enquanto ele contava.

– todos vocês aqui já ouviram falar do vazio. - disse Ryze.

eles assentiram

– eu li em livros sobre contos e mitologia. - falou Lux - história para assustar crianças sobre um grande exercito e o fim do mundo.

Ryze riu

– assustar crianças? Você já se perguntou Lux, de onde as lendas surgiram? todas as lendas tem um fundo de verdade. É por isso que elas duram, porque se sustenta em algum fato.

– o que você quer dizer? - estranhou Lux

– Só porque você não vê algo, não quer dizer que não exista. O void, Para alguns, é conhecido como o lado de fora, para outros, como o desconhecido. Para a maioria, no entanto, ele se chama vazio (void). Mas tem algo em comum, todos os temem. É um local atemporal habitada por diversas entidades aparentemente inteligentes que por razões além da compreensão humana, possuem atração e ódio ao nosso mundo.

Ryze folheou um livro e parou na pagina desejada, seus dedos percorreram as linhas até chegar no parágrafo desejado. Com a voz alta ele leu.

– Em tempos imemoriais, existia uma grande força chamada, Ataliun. Mas essa força se dividiu em duas forças, ordem e o Caos. Por eras, a ordem e o caos mantiveram um equilíbrio chamado de Dioveratu. Dioveratu é o nome que se dá a o equilíbrio perfeito entre o mal e o bem. Por eras, a força da ordem e do caos lutaram entre si. A ordem se firmou no alto céu, fundando a cidade dos anjos (cidade de Morgana e Kayle). Onde a harmonia e o equilíbrio se estende ao infinito. O caos, formou o vazio, o void em oposição a cidade dos anjos. Neste local, as forças negras se formaram. No meio desses dois reinos, formou-se, Valoran onde seus habitantes herdaram o Dioveratu, eles são meio bons e meio maus.

O mundo era jovem quando testemunhou as guerras entre o Caos e o Vazio. O conflito eterno e, como tal, um impasse. Ataques de um lado seria pago por um contra-ataque. legiões de demônios e anjos morreram no processo mas sem obter vantagem contra o outro. Porem...

– porem? - perguntou ezreal

Ryze suspirou e continuou

– porem tudo mudou, quando o Void passou a dominar e devastar o continente de Runeterra. Cidades foram destruídas e povos massacrados. A terra se converteu em cinzas e o mares se transformaram em sangue. contudo, as raças de Runeterra, humanos, meio-humanos e yordles, se juntaram aos anjos. juntos eles lutaram contra as forças do caos, o Void.

Liderados pelo conselho de Andurill, sua força fez deles uma força indômita (indomável) na defesa da luz e da bondade. Andurill liderou a resistência em uma força implacável, humanos, anjos, os meio-homens e os yordles lutaram lado a lado contra as forças do vazio. Na ultima grande batalha, os exércitos marcharam contra as forças do void. Nessa sangrenta investida, muitos se perderam, mas o mal foi selado por um grande custo. Quando o medo dominava os guerreiros mais corajosos, de modo que eles cediam e fugiam e toda a esperança havia chegado ao fim.

Ryze tomou uma pequena nota.

– isso foi traduzido pelo seu tio. esse texto foi escrito por um soldado naquela guerra.

Ryze arfou o peito e declamou o escritor com entonação e drama

"Por 5 noite e 5 dias lutamos, dezenas de vidas perdidas. Para defender nosso posto e avançar mais para dentro do campo inimigo, lutamos 4 dias. Lançando mãos de flechas e magias. No terceiro dia, os cadáveres de meus amigos estavam espalhados pelo chão misturado a lama e sangue...

...A luta nunca para...

Podemos ver em meio aos destroços, pedaços de carne humana e de yordles banhando em um dilúvio de sangue...

... Posso ouvir os gritos de um pequeno yordle chorando por seu amigo e por seu braço arrancado...

...No quarto dia, já não ouso mais nada, o yordle sem braço está em silêncio, provavelmente morto. O campo já não se mede por metros mais por corpos. Podemos ouvir gritos e gemidos em todos os locais. Os animais fugiram para longe, só nós resistimos aqui...

...Eles tomaram a ponte e dizimaram nossas defesas...estamos em menor numero agora...protegemos os portões. mas não vamos conseguir segura-los por muito tempo...O devorador está com eles, Cho´gath os lidera...O chão treme...Podemos ouvir eles chegando, se aproximando de onde estamos...

...não podemos sair, uma sombra se move no escuro...

...não podemos sair...

Eles marcham...

Eles chegaram aos portões, eles estão batendo nele com suas garras...

tum...tum...tum...

eles estão vindo...

tum...tum..tum...

É o nosso fim, podemos ver seus olhos e garras, eles nos cortam e nos dilaceram. Todos os animais fugiram para longe, mas apenas nós resistimos...

...Como prometido, no quinto dia, quando toda a esperança tinha acabado. Do céu cinza-escuro, eu vi ele chegando, Andurill, ele desceu dos céus com suas asas, levantou sua espada, e sua voz era remota, mas clara, gritando: "não temam!"

Ryze guardou a folha.

– Andurill, o herói que liderou a todos, selou as forças do vazio em troca de sua vida. Sua alma foi dividida em quatro partes, as runas. Marca, selo, Glinfo e Quintessência. Para que o encantamento do selo não se perdesse, foi construído em cada reino uma parede rúnica. Nelas estão gravadas o encantamento que irá abrir o selo e como controlá-lo. Essas runas são a chave. Elas foram divididas em quatro partes e espalhadas pelo mundo. Quando reunidas elas liberam o poder do cristal Nexos. Mas para que as runas liberem o poder, um feitiço deve ser conjurado. A "masters" ou pagina de talento, esse pergaminhos possui as palavras que devem ser ditas para o ritual.

– mas tudo que devemos fazer é destruir as runas correto? - Perguntou Ezreal - por que reuni-las novamente se podemos destruir e acabar com isso de vez.

– infelizmente, o selo está se enfraquecendo e esse mal, que um dia andou sobre nosso mundo, irá retornar. - respondeu Ryze - As Runas e a "pagina de talento" devem ser encontradas e esse mal selado novamente. O selo deve ser renovado!

Ryze guardou fechou o livro e o colocou sobre a mesa

– Mas talvez essa hora não esteja longe. O Inimigo Inominável se levanta outra vez. O poder negro cresce, e estamos sendo duramente perseguidos. Mas com o rápido passar dos anos Valoran se esqueceu dessa batalha. A linhagem dos antigos heróis que batalharam nesse tempo, acabou, o sangue deles se perdeu junto com suas memórias. Então, a guarda sobre os selos adormeceu, e seres escuros se esgueiraram de volta para o nosso mundo. O fim do mundo está próximo.

–-

O que Lyte registrou em seus livros de estudo, não será recordada aqui. Pois é uma longa história, cheia de feitos grandiosos e terríveis. Ezreal apertou o dorso de Shyvana com as mãos, sua feição era de preocupação.

– o fim do mundo - disse ele

Lux também estava atormentada

– Ezreal, como iremos achar essas runas? Como vamos achar a "pagina de talento"?

– eu não sei - respondeu ele - mas eu preciso ver o meu tio. Ele deve saber o que fazer. Ele sempre me ajudou e irá me ajudar novamente.

– CHEGAMOS! - rugiu Shyvana

Os Lux e Ezreal acordaram das lembranças. Shyvana encolheu as asas e mergulhou em direção as nuvens até que Demacia estivesse bem visível abaixo deles. Mas o que eles viram os deixaram pálidos e assombrados...

– Nãooooo! - gritou Lux

Shyvana não conseguiu dizer nada, estava em choque e Ezreal apertava com força as mão em puro ódio sem acreditar no que via.

...pois eles chegaram tarde demais...


	12. Fantasmas do presente

– MENTIRA! - rosnou Morgana

O destino tem senso de humor, e ele é negro. agora ele ria, pois colocou as duas irmãs frente a frente. As filhas do Paraíso. O Éden onde os alados imortais, detentores de tamanha beleza habitavam, estava dividido. Famílias guerreavam por seus ideais, Kayle defendia aqueles que se intitularam como representantes da perfeita ordem e justiça lutando para unir a raça sobre suas leis em um forte governo centralizado. Mas Morgana se rebelou, ela uniu seus iguais contra a tirania da família do novo governo, ela não poderia permitir que sacrificassem a liberdade e a individualidade, pela falsa eficácia de um governo totalitário. Banida da sociedade a que ela pertencia, Morgana se viu na necessidade de obter poder para ir contra sua poderosa irmã, então se tornou mestra das artes negras. As batalhas foram inevitáveis, agora frente a frente, elas estavam dispostas a resolver as suas diferenças

– Morgana! - rosnou de volta kayle - as leis do paraíso, devem ser absolutas! Deveríamos estar unidas. Levar nossa raça a uma realidade superior. Porque você se coloca contra nós?

– nossas leis são obtusas! - respondeu ela com todo ar de seus pulmões

– Você se envolveu com os poderes das vazio, você se corrompeu para lutar contra nossos iguais.

– eu sou culpada sim, Irmã! - Morgana bufou de raiva - Culpada por fazer justiça! Enquanto você se esconde atrás de suas injustas leis!

– SILÊNCIO!- rosnou kayle - Eu farei com que responda por suas transgressões.

Morgana esticou sua mão e uma esfera negra pulsante foi lançada contra kayle, ela se desviou e a esfera de energia explodiu na parede levando fragmentos de pedra pelo ar. Kayle gritou em fúria e sacou sua espada, com um movimento, ela inflamou. A lâmina inchou em chamas vivas como se estivesse imbuída em óleo. Ela se lançou contra Morgana, a lâmina passou a poucos centímetros da sua garganta produzindo uma lufada de ar quente. Antes que Kayle pudesse se virar e desferir um segundo golpe, Morgana colocou a mão no chão e uma poça negra borbulhante como piche se formou no chão. O líquido borbulhou e puxou Kayle para dentro. Ela se debateu e gritou, mas com mais força ela foi puxada para o fundo. horrendos e disformes tentáculos negros a puxava para dentro. Em desespero ela levantou a sua espada sobre sua cabeça, com palavras mágicas gritou "intervenção", a poça explodiu jogando a gosma por todos os lados.

Kayle brilhava em uma áurea divina. Morgana rosnou e gritou, "Da noite que cai em total escuridão. Transborde, morada do caos e da loucura! Escravize as almas de meus inimigos em sofrimento eterno...Grilhões da Alma!". Uma áurea negra se forma em torno de Morgana e correntes de energia negra se lançam contra Kayle. Com um movimento ela as bloqueia. Assim a luta prosseguiu por algumas horas em total equilíbrio. O local estava em ruínas, ofegantes, Morgana se apoiava com um dos joelhos no chão e Kayle usava a espada como escora.

– você não pode me julgar! - Disse Morgana, a raiva transbordava em seu rosto - Essa não é a verdadeira justiça para o nosso povo! - ela se levantou - Mas se nossas "preciosas" leis serão mantidas, então, eu não sou mais seu igual. Não serei mais sua irmã, Kayle.

Kayle tirou sua espada do chão e apontou a lâmina contra Morgana em um sinal de desafio

– Que assim seja!

Morgana foi envolta em uma nuvem negra e desapareceu.

OST: watch?v=xZhdXhOr8AA

Kayle alisou as suas têmporas para dissolver as suas lembranças. Mesmo depois de séculos a batalha com sua irmã sempre lhe vinha à mente como um filme em uma eterna reprise. Ela um dia iria decidir o destino de sua raça com sua consangüínea, ela havia deixado o seu povo para caçá-la, foi isso que havia prometido. Levar a justiça aos ilícitos. Mas esse não era o momento, havia algo mais importante, um assunto que transcendia aos seus objetivos pessoais até os de sua raça. Um assunto que deveria ser colocado em pauta, que decidiria o destino de toda Runeterra. Kayle suspirou havia se livrado por hora de suas reminiscências. Agora, esperava passivamente a reunião da sociedade. Uma grupo de pessoas que havia se disposto a ajudar.

A obediência as leis de seu povo levou Kayle as guerras e batalhas. Essa realidade a moldou e a transformou. Suas mãos tiraram inúmeras vidas, sua espada, forjada antes da concepção do próprio tempo, estava manchada de sangue. Ela era o símbolo da sua devoção as leis de seu povo. Agora, entre os mortais, criaturas que a muito ela ignorava, começava a entendê-los.

Ela foi acordada seus pensamentos por sons de passos. Três mulheres entravam sobre a porta arqueada. Elas andaram em sua direção por todo o antigo salão, até chegar rente ao púlpito que kayle repousava sentada em uma antiga cadeira de madeira. Ela se pois de pé para recebê-las com um aceno de cabeça. Seus olhos azuis reconheceram as visitantes. longo cabelo sedosos e vermelho trajado com um colete de ceda, uma causa sensualmente colada em suas pernas interligavam com duas botas de couro, ela tinha passos e olhos sensuais. No seu lado, aparentando a mesma idade, uma jovem loira com olhos tão azuis e vivos quanto os seus, a pouca roupa que usava era branca e de ceda escondias suas intimidades, seu traje e cabelo dançava como se o local recebesse uma constante lufada de vento. A terceira, era a mais diferente, ela tinha a pele azulada e um chifre erguia-se em sua cabeça, mesmo assim a sua beleza poderia rivalizar com todas ali presentes.

– eu estava esperando, Miss Fortune, Janna e Soraka - disse kayle

Miss fortune produziu um pequeno riso e olhou de soslaio para Janna

– Bons ventos nos trouxeram

Janna retribuiu o riso

– eu trago os ventos das mudanças - ela olhou para Miss - apenas ignore a piada de minha amiga

As duas riram. Um pequeno momento de descontração, para a tensão que iria se desenrolar. Soraka retribuiu o comprimento com a inclinação de cabeça. Kayle não sabia quem era ela antes, Soraka pertencia a uma raça nobre e altiva. Talvez fosse uma antiga integrante de sua cidade que desceu dos céus para terra dos mortais ou alguma raça tão poderosa e nobre quanta a sua. Mas ela a respeitava.

– que a paz reine em seu coração e as estrelas te guardem. – disse Soraka  
– que suas ações sejam sempre justas! – respondeu Kayle colocando a mão em seu ombro

Dois outros membros adentraram no local. Com passos firmes ele se dirigia até os demais, era um ser grande e com nodosos músculos. Meio homem meio animal, seu pelo era azulado e em sua cabeça cresciam dos grandes chifres. Quando chegou rente os demais ele poderia ser contemplado. Tinha três metros e seus braços eram tão grossos e grandes quanto um homem. De seus pulsos pendiam duas algemas quebradas e em seus músculos cicatrizes denunciavam batalhas e torturas que havia suportado. O taurino bufou e a argola em suas narinas vibrou.

– espero não ter me atrasado. - disse ele com uma voz grossa e áspera

– você chegou bem a tempo, Alistar meu amigo - uma voz ecoou por detrais dele.

Um velho se apresentou, uma grande barba se alongava de seus rosto denunciava a sua idade avançada. ele trajava um grande roupão. Contudo, o que chamava a atenção é que ele não andava mais deslizava flutuando, de suas costas engrenagens de um grande relógio girava como se marcasse o tempo de sua vida ou do próprio mundo.

– é bom velo com vida, meu amigo. - disse com uma voz envelhecida

Alistar tremeu o abdômen produzindo um grave som como se pedras tivessem deslizando montanha a baixo, o que poderia ser dito como um riso.

– alguns amigos não podem ser trocados, felizmente alguns nem mesmo precisam. é bom vê-lo novamente, Zilean meu amigo  
– digo o mesmo - Zilean se dirigiu a Kayle - esteve aqui sozinha esse tempo todo? onde está Malphite?

Kayle não disse nada, não precisava, ela apenas olhou de lado e todos seguiram o seu olhar. No fundo do local uma grande pedra estava alojada, ou pelo menos poderia parecer com uma. Num momento havia uma pedra perfeitamente comum e, de repente, algumas rachaduras que sempre tinham estado ali ganhavam o aspecto bem definido de uma boca e olhos. A pedra se soergueu até que ficasse bastante claro as formas de dois braços e duas pernas. seu corpo foi se delineando quando saia de dentro da terra. Malphite se ergueu e tinha o tamanho de Alistar.

– estive esperando por vocês - disse ele, a sua voz parecia como a de uma avalanche - Paciente eu sou, as pedras tem essa precedência. Mas este assunto demanda uma solução urgente!

Miss fortune se colocou de lado e cochichou para Janna.

– eu me pergunto o quão cabeça dura ele deve ser. Que atire a primeira pedra se eu estiver errada.

Janna riu. Kayle olhou para Zilean

– onde está Ryze?

–infelizmente - disse ele - Ele irá se ausentar, eu pedi que entregasse um amuleto a um certo garoto. Isso irá salvar a vida dele. Eu vi sua morte no futuro.

Kayle tomou a palavra e todos tencionaram as suas expressões.

– Eu tenho ciência que todos aqui presentes sabem o que está havendo. A volta do vazio - todos engoliram seco, ela continuou - Anivia nos apóia, mas é incapaz de deixar Freijor e Nasus não pode comparecer.

Soraka pigarreou para chamar atenção dos demais. e olhou firme para frente e disse em voz alta

– O void, eles dobram a vontade dos mortais, massacrando os fracos e convertendo as cidades em ruínas. Eles apenas promovem a destruição e a morte

– Soraka tem razão - disse Janna tomando a palavra - Eles não irão poupar nada. Todas as raças e cidades irão sucumbir. São um exército invencível, somente os idiotas podem ir diretamente contra eles!

– um guerreiro é feito de coragem, loucura e em sua maioria por idiotice. - Disse uma voz masculina

Todos se viraram. As voz ecoou por detrais do salão, Garen e Katarina entraram a passos firmes no local.

– agora estamos completos - disse kayle

– vejo que você convenceu o cabeça dura cheio de honra. - disse Miss com um sorriso no rosto

– Não há nada que uma mulher não possa conseguir - respondeu Katarina

Miss arqueou umas das sobrancelhas e produziu pequeno sorriso gozador em seus lábios

– O general de Demacia ao lado de uma Noxiana. Perdeu sua honra, Garen? - provocou ela

Garen fechou a sua expressão

– Eu estou a serviço de minha nação. A honra deve ser conquistada, no final, meus antepassados me sorriram. quem é você para falar de honra, você é alguém sem propósito a não ser o lucro e o dinheiro.  
– honra? - perguntou miss com deboche em sua voz - O que a honra se não uma simples palavra. O que se adianta a honra quando se está morto!

Miss Fortune aproximou-se do volumoso peitoral de Garen, com indignação ela o olhou enquanto contraia o dedo sobre seu peito.

– O dinheiro é a coisa mais importante do mundo. Com ele se tem fama, poder, beleza e até honra. - respondeu ela - Mas sem ele, só há fraqueza, desgraça, maldade e falsidade.

Ela se afastou dele, produziu um sorriso satírico e mastigou bem as palavras que dizia.

– Sabe porque estou aqui ajudando essa sociedade, senhor herói. Por esse dinheiro, Porque vocês precisam de transporte. Sem mim, vocês não chegarão com rapidez, sem rapidez seus planos irão falhar. Eu não dou a mínima para essa guerra. Demacia e Noxus - ela cuspiu - vocês podem lutar para sempre, nós de Bigwater nos beneficiamos disso, vocês esquecem os mares e eles agora nos pertencem. Eu tenho mais o que me preocupar, do que honra. Eu tenho uma cidade para administrar e preciso de dinheiro para isso! Agora enfie essa maldita honra com essa enorme espada você sabe onde.

Katarina riu

– Isso em Noxus merecia uma rodada de cerveja. - disse ela

– prefiro rum, mas obrigada. - ela se curvou com elegância e riu - tive a melhor educação possível, uma cortesia de Bigwater

Alistar gritou e socou seus punho. Ele Bufou em fúria e sua respiração estava pesada. Com uma fúria incontrolável ele fitava Katarina com uma intenção assassina em seus olhos.

– NOXUS! - Ele gritou com todo o ar dos pulmões - Eu não me juntarei com Noxianos. Vocês massacraram minha tribo e quase me levaram a loucura no seu maldito coliseu! O que você está fazendo aqui?

Katarina não o temia. Ela tinha confiança em sua habilidades. Ela se virou e respondeu ao olhar de Alistar com a feição mais rígida que poderia fazer.

– eu tenho todo o direito de estar aqui quanto você! Eu represento o meu povo e o destino de Noxus está em jogo, Taurino!

Os dois trocaram olhares

– ela está certa. - disse Zilean - Esse assunto é pertinente a todas as raças

Alistar aproximou seu rosto de Katarina e bufou fazendo com que os cabelos dela se agitassem. Ela manteve o olhar fixo em Alistar

– Você apenas irá massacrar as demais raças quando tiverem a chance. Aquele maldito quer libertar o vazio  
– Que eu saiba o próprio Void se erguerá com o sem ajuda de Swain

A discussão havia se intensificando. Kayle partiu em defesa de Katarina permitindo a sua presença no local, Zilean tentou falar mais alto para apaziguar as brigas e Soraka se juntou a discussão para defender Alistar e reclamar contra as injustiças já praticadas por Noxus. Os demais membros se uniram ora defendendo Noxus e Katarina ora acusando a sua nação. Janna não tinha se unido, ela apenas riu pois sabia que o iria se suceder. Ela conhecia muito bem a sua grande amiga caçadora de recompensas para saber o que ela iria fazer.

Com um tiro seco as discussões foram interrompidas e um silencio se fez, seguido de outros tiros. Uma bala atingiu a lâmina na mão de Katarina que ameaçava Alistar a lâmina girou e se gravou no chão; o outro tiro atingiu a bainha nas costas de Garen quando este levou o braço para agarrar cabo da espada fazendo com que recuasse de susto; o terceiro tiro se gravou no chão perto das pernas de Alistar quando este se preparava para avançar contra a noxiana. Janna apenas ria se divertido com o acontecimento. Todos interromperam as suas ações e olharam estupefatos para a caçadora de recompensas. Ela girou a arma e soprou o cano de seu revolve fazendo com que a fumaça se dissolvesse no ar.

– cuidado com a boca crianças, ou terei que discipliná-los. Agora, sejam bons marujos e se comportem ou a titia Miss vai castigá-los.

Zilean passou a mão sobre sua testa enrugada  
– Ela está certa, há muita coisa em jogo. Deixemos nossas diferenças de lado, de acordo?

Alistar olhou em fúria para Katarina, seus músculos se tencionaram e ele produziu uma baforada em suas enormes narinas. Katarina tomou sua lâmina do chão e seu punho fechou-se sobre o cabo enquanto mantinha-se olhando para alistar.

– de acordo? – repetiu zilean

Os dois assentiram

OST: watch?v=440UkXOXL0E

– todos aqui compreendem o grau desse problema - disse Kayle com a voz alta e clara - apesar de nossas diferenças, precisaremos unir forças para impedir esse mal. É por essa razão que estamos unidos aqui, precisaremos esquecer nossas diferenças e desavenças para um bem maior. Precisaremos fazer sacrifícios.

Kayle apontou para o fundo do local. Um grande espelho estava posto de forma visível.

– O Inimigo se move outra vez. O poder negro cresce, e estamos sendo duramente perseguidos. Mas com o rápido passar dos anos Valoran se esqueceu dessa batalha. A linhagem dos antigos heróis que batalharam nesse tempo, acabou, o sangue deles se perdeu junto com suas memórias. Então, a guarda sobre os selos adormeceu, e seres escuros se esgueiraram de volta para o nosso mundo.

O vidro tremeu e produziu fagulhas de luzes. Uma imagem se formou em sua superfície. Por um estante ela era turva e irreconhecível, mas aos poucos ela se tornou nítida. Da tela um rosto espectral surgiu da escuridão na piscina de clarividência. Sua forma sombria e fantasmagórica, ele não tinha pernas, mas seu corpo deixava um rastro nocivo da fumaça espessa e uma trilha de ectoplasma. Ele estendeu as mãos como garras, em seus dois membros lâminas gêmeas estendida em seus braços para rasgar a carne humana. Um som horrível ecoou das sombras, algo parecido com o que os humanos chamavam uma risada.

– vocês pensaram que tinham aprisionado todos nós. um a um, nossos irmãos foram encarcerados. Selados!

Todos na sala se tencionaram, os olhos estavam vidrados para figura maléfica.

– Nocturno. - disse Soraka, suas mãos apertaram o seu bastão com força - aquele que nasceu do pesadelo.

– sei que as paredes rúnicas são as chaves. Elas nós libertarão. - disse Nocturno - Quando isso acontecer. Meus irmãos marcharam pelas terras destroçadas. devastando o mundo e toda a esperança de resistência.

A imagem mudou, um cenário apocalíptico se formou. Campos arrasados pelo fogo e por batalhas, milhares de corpos estendidos como um oceano de morte. A imagem mudou novamente, ruínas podiam ser vistas, edificações caiam convertidas em fogo e entulho. A bandeira de Demacia estava sendo queimada pelo fogo e a de noxus estava rasgada e encharcada em sangue. No horizonte, um exército de criaturas maléficas de aparências distorcidas, caminhavam destroçando a terra com suas armas. O céu estava vermelho sangue, e nele, caiam gigantescas bolas de fogo como meteoritos rasgando o ar com chamas incandescentes.

– Nós encontraremos, onde quer que vocês se escondam. - disse Nocturno - Eu represento o fim. Exércitos serão destruídos, reinos arderão em chamas. Nós traremos o fim, então, finalmente, o vazio reinará. toda a existência será negada. A escuridão reinará como um mal supremo.

Uma figura surgiu por detrais de Nocturno, uma gigante besta abriu a monstruosa boca, fileiras intermináveis de dentes e uma garganta revelava-se como se fosse a entrada para o próprio inferno. Seis membros notáveis, um par de pernas dianteiras conjuntamente com uma longa cauda. Seus olhos refletiam a própria morte. Ela não rugiu como o esperado, não essa criatura, Cho´gath, como era conhecido. Falou e sua voz ecoou como se várias pessoas estivessem falando ao mesmo tempo

– Toda a vida será negada! - falou a besta - Os céus vão chover fogo, e os oceanos irão se tornar-se sangue.

Garen puxou sua enorme espada que assoviou quando foi retirada abruptamente de sua bainha, Katarina levou a mãos sobre o cabo de seus punhais, ela estava pronta para matar e cortar. Miss levou sua mão as suas pistolas e os demais se preparavam para lutar.

– por séculos, nos permanecemos vigilantes, nós observamos e guardamos pelo retorno do vazio. - disse Kayle tirando todos do transe - Mas há aqueles que duvidam ou esqueceram.

Kayle suspirou e retirou a piscina de clarividência. A imagem, por um tempo, ficou turva, mas logo essa aparência se desfez até que o espelho voltasse a ser apenas um vidro normal.

– O void foi derrotado. - disse ela - Quando selamos o seu poder, Andurill guardou o selamento nas quatro runas e elas foram espalhadas pelo mundo. Mas a pagina de talentos, o pergaminho onde está escrito o selamento, foi confiado a nós, os anjos. Não podemos destruir o pergaminho, tão pouco permitir que esse mal continuasse onde estava. precisávamos oculta-la de todos. mantê-la longe de tudo e rezamos para que isso seja o suficiente.

Mais uma vez a tela de vidro explodiu em imagens coloridas e dela se formou uma paisagem. Um grande salão se estendia a frente de todos pela piscina de clarividência. O chão de mármore polido refletia com nitidez os seus ocupantes e o teto, que se erguia a 30 metros, era sustentado por arcos de pedra branca. O grande salão estava vazio a não ser por dois soldados em uma vigília constante. Rígidos, podiam ser confundidos com estatuas se não fosse por seus olhos que fitavam o salão atentos a qualquer movimento.

– aqui está - disse Kayle - guardado, em um local distante de todos. O pergaminho que está contido todo o segredo do selamento, a pagina de talentos. Nesse momento, como deve ser, ele está sendo vigiado e guardado por inúmeros guardas.

Logo atrás do guardas, um pergaminho flutuava acima de um bloco de mármore. Envolto em uma luz, o papiro flutuava por alguma força desconhecida.

– com esse pergaminho - Soraka tomou a voz - podemos selar novamente o vazio. Mas se isso cair em mão erradas

– não há o que temer. - tranquilizou Kayle - por séculos nos o guardamos, este lugar é intransponível. Agora, vamos...

OST: watch?v=zNCuoU1pn00

A fala de Kayle foi interrompida, por um estridente som de correntes vindo do alto salão. Lentamente ela se virou os dois guardas puxarem suas lanças. Eles se aproximaram do pergaminho para protegê-lo. O som foi ficando mais alto.

trin...trin...trin...

Os soldados fecharam com força as suas mãos sobre suas lanças. tencionaram o joelho e se preparam para o que estava por vim. Uma corrente saiu do fundo do salão e puxou um dos guardas para a escuridão, ele gritou e se debateu mas nada pode fazer apenas foi visto ser levado pelas correntes, puxado com uma força inumana.

– apareça! quem ousa invadir o santuário!? - rosnou o outro guarda

Do fundo do salão um espectro, envolto numa grande capa e num capuz preto, um ser esquio cujo o braço ossudo terminava em uma foice cruelmente afiada. Um ser nem vivo nem morto. Seu corpo era nada mais que um ossos que ainda se sustentavam o corpo pelo mesmo poder hediondo que o mantinha vivo. O soldados jogou a sua lança em direção a criatura, mas o projétil o atravessou completamente, sem causar danos, como se seu corpo fosse nada mais do que vapor. O pobre guarda tentou puxar sua espada mais o que viu o empalideceu.

Mais perto agora, a criatura estava completamente visível. Um rosto hediondo envolto em chamas verdes surgiu das trevas como se nela fizesse parte. Ele parecia sorrir com malícia. A criatura esticou a mão como uma garra. As correntes correram como serpentes no chão e envolveram o pobre homem. ele gritou e gritou, mas as correntes o apartaram em um abraço hediondo.

A criatura se aproximou de seu rosto:

– a carne é apenas um prisão - disse ele e sua voz era assustadora - já viu a própria alma?

Tresh é assim como o conhecem, aproximou sua lanterna. a luz bruxuleante esverdeada iluminou o rosto do humano. O instrumento se abriu e rosto dele se distorceu em pura agonia. ele tentou gritar mais não tinha voz. O homem se contorceu como um verme preso no anzol. Uma versão dele espectral emanou de dentro de seus olhos e foi sugada com vivacidade mortal para dentro do lampião. As correntes se afrouxaram e homem caiu sem vida no chão.

– o doce som da miséria! - disse thresh em um puro deleite

As pernas de soraka fraquejaram e ela caiu no chão, e todos olhavam catatônicos para a piscina de clarividência. As mãos de Tresh envolveram o pergaminho ele o puxou para si, ele ergueu a sua lanterna e aproximando a pagina de talentos, e ela foi sugada para dentro de seu instrumento. Satisfeito, ele virou o resto e sorriu traiçoeiramente, pois sabia que estava sendo observado.

– isso é apenas o começo - disse ele

E então ele desapareceu. O silencio mórbido dominou aquele local. Os olhos de Kayle se arregalaram, Soraka caiu de joelhos dobrado sobre a visão aterradora, o desespero dominava o rosto de dela. Ela tentou dizer algo mais não tinha voz, não havia necessidade, nada do que ela dissesse iria mudar aquele acontecimento, pois ela sabia que aquilo seria...

...o principio do fim


	13. Uma Cidade em Caos e Chamas

**Capitulo 12 - Uma Cidade em Caos e Chamas**

___Demacia. 10 horas da manhã..._

Dois soldados caminhavam no top da muralha montando guarda. Eles não foram contratados por suas habilidades cognitivas, isso era fato. A tarefa exigia dois idiotas...que diga...dois homens resistentes ao ponto de aguentar o sol e a chuva no topo da muralha com a única missão de soar o alarme em caso de ataque. Os dois não saiam da cidade de Demacia já que isso envolveria leitura de mapas e raciocínio, algo em que eles não eram muito bons.

– meu chapa, eu vi um filme certa vez ele tinha uns fantasmas e tinha dois amigos caminhando como agente agora. - disse um dos soldados - Que nem naquele filme de terror. Sabe? Aquele cheio de terror.

– Acho que vi esse. Com um monte de palavras subindo pela tela no final?

– É, foi esse. Para dizer a verdade, aquelas palavras meio que acabaram comigo.

Os dois pararam sobre a brecha da muralha, um espaçamento de vigia e a paisagem se estendia diante deles.

– podemos ganhar uma grana preta com esse serviço, meu chapa — disse um deles, massageando os bíceps para a circulação voltar.

— Claro que podemos — empolgou-se o outro, pensando em todos os pernis de porco que ele podia comprar. — Isso agora deve valer outro bônus. Pelo menos 10 moedas de ouro. No total são...

Seguiram-se vários instantes de silêncio enquanto os dois contavam nos dedos.

– É uma grana preta — disse finalmente.

– uma grana preta — concordou o outro.

– cara eu tenho algo para te contar, sabe aquela...

O homem parou de súbito quando olhou para cima

– aquela o que? - O seu colega perguntou mas não obteve resposta

O seu amigo acompanhou a visão dele se virando e olhando para cima.

– ah meu deus! - disse em choque - SOE O ALERME!

Mas não ouve tempo, o dirigível desceu por dentro das nuvens e alvejou o topo da muralha onde os dois soldados estavam ela explodiu em uma bola de chamas e dezenas de fragmentos se espalharam pela cidade a baixo. A alvenaria desabou esmagando os desavisados na base da muralha

Na cidade centenas de soldados corriam de um lado para o outro, aparentemente confusos, empunhando armas e colocando armaduras, enquanto os comandantes gritavam ordens. Os soldados se aglomeravam nos telhados lançando rajadas de flechas, mas elas perdiam força quando alcançavam determinada altura e se viravam contra o chão, os projeteis não conseguiam se aproximar do dirigível.

– preparem as catapultas - gritou o capitão no comando

As estruturas de madeira foram posicionadas, elas utilizavam uma espécie de braço para lançar objetos a uma grande distância. O braço de madeira foi tensionado para baixo e sobre ela, um bloco de pedra. As molas rangeram junto com a corda que pressionava a catapulta para baixo. O dirigível prosseguiu o seu caminho em direção ao centro da cidade, quando alcançou a distância desejada o capitão lançou a ordem

Os braços de madeira se jogaram para frente lançado os pesados blocos de pedra. O projétil descreveu uma parábola,

Elas passaram logo a baixo sem apresentar risco a nave se chocando contra os edifícios e explodindo em fragmentos pelas ruas. O terror dominava as pessoas, nada do que o exercito fazia era capaz de impedir o avanço da maquina voadora. Feitiços eram lançados, objetos projetados contra o céu, mas nada, nada conseguia chegar perto do dirigível. Contudo, ele alvejava a cidade com bombas que explodiam as construções e convertiam-nas em entulhos e amontoados de poeira e corpos retorcidos.

_Demacia 5 horas depois..._

_OST: __ watch?v=PWM54LRIstI_

Shyvana encolheu as asas e mergulhou em direção as nuvens até que Demacia estivesse bem visível abaixo deles. Ezreal deteve-se e olhou para trás, ao ouvir o estrondo do prédio desmoronando. Ele viu um espaço vazio onde antes havia uma casa. No seu lugar, uma coluna de pó erguia-se em direção ao céu. Os cidadãos olhavam na direção da destruição e todos pareciam apavorados com as explosões e com as chamas. Nenhum prestou muita atenção no dragão que sobrevoava sobre suas cabeças.

A cidade estava irreconhecível, a imponente Demacia agora foi convertida em chamas e entulhos, mergulhada no caos. Vários dos edifícios parcialmente feitos de madeira tinham-se incendiado, muitos das construções de pedra tinham desmoronado espalhando entulhos pelas ruas. A cidade ardia, havia dezenas de focos de incêndio espalhados por toda Demacia. As chamas convertiam-se em colunas negras de fumaça. Shyvana atravessou a espessa camada de fumaça que pairava sobre a cidade.

Logo abaixo deles, pessoas corriam em desespero de um lado para outro. Muitos saiam de dentro de suas casas cobertos de poeira e cinzas, outros corriam contra o tempo para retirar dos entulhos, algum pertence de valor ou pessoas soterradas.

Shyvana bateu as asas com força, eles saíram de dentro da fumaça para a luz do sol, voando sobre as ruas da cidade, salpicadas de fogo. O dirigível lançou uma esfera de metal, o projétil foi em queda livre se chocando contra um edifico. A esfera explodiu fazendo estremecer o quarteirão, atirando toda as pessoas ao chão. A construção explodiu lançando blocos de pedras por vários quarteirões. logo depois, uma nuvem de poeira preencheu o local, as pessoas corriam aos gritos e desespero.

Shyvana desceu velozmente sobre a cidade as asas estavam coladas ao corpo. Ao chegar perto do chão ela abriu subitamente as asas e planou, uma rajada de vento varreu o solo, as pessoas que viram o dragão passar sobre suas cabeças se atiraram ao chão. Shyvana rugiu batendo rapidamente as asas para ganhar altitude. Ela planou e se jogou sobre a borda da muralha cravando suas poderosas garras na pedra esculpida. Os três avaliaram a situação.

Foi então que eles perceberam, o dirigível não estava simplesmente atacando a cidade aleatoriamente. Ele estava bombardeando pontos específicos dela. Fazendo com que os cidadãos saíssem de suas casas fugindo do fogo e corressem para o centro de Demacia. Ele explodia ruas tampando rotas de fugas. O aeróstato semeou fogo em toda a cidade, poupando apenas a estrada principal que cortava Demacia. A estrada levava o marco zero da cidade, o que, naturalmente, atrairia as pessoas na esperança de se salvarem das labaredas. Foi então que a compreenderam, o dirigível estava levando as pessoas para essa área da cidade. Fazendo parecer que essa seria a área mais segura, o marco zero, um local aberto.

Em vez de bombardear a cidade como um todo e dispersando as pessoas pela capital, onde seria maior a sobrevivência delas em algumas estruturas que suportariam os bombardeios. Ele conduziria o contingente populacional até um local aberto onde poderia facilmente ser abatidos todos de uma só vez. As pessoas seriam queimadas vivas, um jeito macabro, mas eficiente. O dirigível conduzia as pessoas como um gado para o matadouro. Crianças, mulheres e idosos corriam gritando pelas ruas.

Shyvana rugiu com todo ar dos pulmões como se desafiasse o mundo. Com toda força que pode empregar ela se atirou para frente batendo as asas com alento se lançando em direção ao dirigível, tal qual como uma águia arrancando vôo do galho para capturar e estraçalhar um coelho. Novamente ela rugiu, mas desta vez a fúria era maior, mais animalesca. quando alcançou a altitude desejada, ela deu um vôo rasante, projetando jatos de chamas pela boca aberta. As chamas varreram a superfície do dirigível, mas logo as chamas se dissiparam. Ela deu meia volta se preparando para o segundo ataque.

– boa shyvana, Vamos derrubar aquela coisa! - gritou Lux

– eu não vou derrubá-la, eu vou estraçalhá-la e vou devorar os responsáveis por isso! - rosnou ela - eu vou mostrar o que significa ser um dragão!

Shyvana dobrou as asas e passou pela lateral do aeróstato, ela prendeu as garras na estrutura e com movimento brusco arrancou-lhe um pedaço deixando um fissura na lataria. Ela deu meia volta e com ímpeto, pousou sobre o dirigível, forçando a maquina a descer com o seu peso. Com ferocidade ela mordia e rasgava a lataria com suas garras, reuniu energia e projetou um jato de chamas incandescentes pela superfície do dirigível. As chamas em si não causavam tanto dano, mas conter o calor era outra historia. As engrenagem e os ocupantes com o excesso de calor iriam derreter. O dirigível rangeu e começou a perder altura indo em direção ao solo.

– está funcionando - gritou ezreal

Mas isso não durou muito tempo, pois Viktor era esperto demais para deixar sua criação ser destruída de forma tão patética por uma simples besta alada. A lateral do aeróstato se abriu, e dela se jogaram seis homens trajados com armaduras e acopladas a elas, uma vela feita de tecidos como asas. Quando estiveram sobre a força perfeita do ar, as asas-deltas arquearam voou. Deram meia volta e se lançaram em direção ao dragão. Eles levavam consigo grande armas que poderiam derrubar até elefantes ou no caso, dragões.

– cuidado! - alertou ezreal

Os homens atiraram contra Shyvana obrigando-a a se distanciar. Ela ferozmente rugiu e levantou vôo tentando ganhar o máximo de distância possível. Mas foi implacavelmente perseguida. Os homens voadores atiravam em sua direção, mas mesmo sendo grande, Shyvana se mostrava rápida para se livrar do tiros.

Depois de bater as asas algumas vezes, olhou de relance para baixo e os viu-o subir na sua direção, a uma velocidade incrível, ela se virou no ar encolheu as asas e mergulhou em direção ao chão. Ela ainda era seguida, enquanto era alvejada pelos tiros. As balas ricocheteavam nas paredes dos edifícios.

– Droga, estamos muito longe do dirigível! - gritou ezreal

– eu sei, mas não posso fazer nada com eles na minha cola - gritou Shyvana

– eu irei! - disse ezreal

– o que? - perguntou Lux se virando para ezreal - você vai o que?

– eu irei entrar no dirigível. Shyvana eu preciso que você volte para lá

– eu não posso pousar, não sendo atacada - respondeu ela

Alguns tiros passaram junto do rosto de Ezreal e outro pegou de raspão a perna de Shyvana produzindo um pequeno ferimento. Ela rosnou e bateu asas para ganhar altura.

– eu não preciso que você pouse, tudo que eu quero é que passe perto. eu irei pular e descer pela estrutura e encontrarei uma maneira de entrar.

– mais que droga garoto - ela disse - espero que você saiba o que está fazendo.

– esse é o problema, eu não sei o que estou fazendo.

Shyvana rugiu e descrevendo um arco, ela girou em 180 graus e desceu alucinadamente em espiral. Não precisou olhar para trás para saber que estava sendo seguida de perto. Ela abriu as asas para diminuir a velocidade, para assim proporcionar a ezreal uma oportunidade.

– não temos outra chance! - disse ezreal

– eu vou com você - disse Lux

– fique aqui e ajuda Shyvana!

– se você acha que é nessa parte que como uma garotinha indefesa vou dizer "não vá! fique comigo"...espere sentado! agora mecha esse traseiro e vá de uma vez!...mas...

– mas?

– mas tenha cuidado, esta bem?

– eu estarei de volta antes que você diga, Demacia.

Shyvana passou pela lateral do dirigível, Ezreal saltou e com a força da inércia ela enrolou e escorregou até conseguir se fixar na superfície com as mãos. O vento produzia um chiado ensurdecedor e enquanto era empurrando para trás. Com força ele ia se deslocando contra essa massa de vento. foi então que ele viu a rombo enorme que shyvana fez quando pousou atacando a superfície com suas garras. Ele verificou o tamanho e poderia passar sem problemas. A abertura dava para o interior do dirigível diretamente na sala de maquinas.

Lux de longe viu ezreal pular para superfície do dirigível e sumir por dentro da abertura. - Demacia - sussurrou pra si tristemente, mas infelizmente ele não estava de volta.

–-  
OST: watch?v=K7eG_6iHu00

_Enquanto isso em algum lugar de Demacia..._

Fiora correu até uma borda do telhado para ter uma visão melhor. Uma estrutura ruiu em chamas perto de onde ela estava e uma pedra passou zunindo perto de seu ouvido, por reflexo ela se abaixou, a estrutura desabou levantando uma densa nuvem cinza pela rua. O calor era intenso. Subiu pela casa até chegar ao telhado. Ela Pulou de telhado em telhado, as pessoas corriam em paralelo na rua em baixo fugindo do fogo e das fumaças gritando e chorando. Fiora se pós mais depressa lutando contra o calor e a fumaça sufocante. Ela saltou para uma casa mergulhando mais uma vez no fogo e na fumaça do que restou do quarteirão. O telhado vacilou, mostrando a estrutura comprometida e desabou com o seu peso. Ela se contorceu em dor com os ferimentos da queda. Se levantou, ela estava cinza devido à poeira. Passou a mão sobre o ombro para limpa-lo, mas o local estava cheirando a carne queimada. Retirou as cinzas e quando estava prestes a sair da casa em escombros, ela percebeu.

Suas pernas vacilaram e ela vomitou. Não era poeira que a cobria, mas cinzas humanas. Ela viu corpos carbonizados de uma família, retorcidos em suplica agonizante, negros pelo fogo. Corpos Humanos convertidos em carvão. A mãe abraçava a sua cria como se pudesse protegê-la. O fogo havia queimado seus habitantes. Cambaleando ela se colocou para fora da casa, se apoiou na parede e tentou recuperar o fôlego.

Ela levantou a cabeça e contemplou a rua, as casas estavam em chamas e muitas apenas jaziam em escombros. Sua mão se contraiu contra a parede em fúria com a visão, será se seus habitantes tinham escapado, ou tiveram o mesmo destino da infeliz família que foi convertida em cinzas na casa que ela havia caído. Ela balançou a cabeça para dispensar os pensamentos e prometeu a si mesma, iria salvar o seu povo e que teria sua vingança, Noxus arderia em chamas assim como Demacia.

Como um flash, a visão da família queimada lhe veio mente novamente. Em pura fúria, ela cuspiu sangue no chão. Ela queria sua vingança e sabia como conseguir, sabia quem poderia proporcionar isso - Jarvan - disse ela. Movido por um ódio incontrolável, ela correu até sumir no final da rua em busca da única pessoa que lhe daria o poder da vingança, o rei.


	14. O que acontece após a morte?

Perguntas sempre foram feitas pela humanidade, afinal a duvida move a busca pelo saber e elas levam as descobertas. Porém, um dos maiores segredos ainda persistem, o que acontece após a morte? Dizem que, quando chega a hora da morte tudo se torna claro, a vítima é acometida de compreensão e suas memórias irrompem em sua mente como um filme. O homem moveu-se na direção de Ezreal em uma das mãos a arma reluzia sob o sol. Com um ruído seco a bala atingiu Ezreal.

alguns estantes antes...

watch?v=TZuaPuxDqQI

Ezreal saltou para dentro da nave pela abertura do teto. Apesar de ser um grande dirigível, o seu interior não era totalmente uma parte inflável composta de gás hélio. Ele aterrissou o que julgou ser uma passarela de ferro. Era um local amplo, o teto era composto de vibra e tecido, armado com vigas de ferro. Logo abaixo, dezenas de engrenagens dos mais diversos tamanhos e tipos, alguns tão pequenos quanto a palma de sua mão ou tão grandes quanto ele. Mas o som constante de metal friccionando preenchia o local.

O explorador olhou em redor para se assegurar de que não chamou a atenção de ninguém. Ele caminhou. Quando passou pelos degraus os soldados olharam para Ezreal e levaram as mãos às armas. Ele praguejou mentalmente e saltou para frente, com a intenção de atacar antes que os guerreiros conseguissem desembainhar as espadas e organizar-se em grupo. Ezreal posicionou sua luva e um feixe de luz atingiu um dos soldados que caiu sem vida no chão, depois se jogou para o lado e com um tiro certeiro atingiu o peitoral do outro soldado.

Os restantes avançaram ao ataque. Ezreal também avançou e aparou um golpe do homem com a sua luva. Se aproveitando da brecha deixada, empurrou o homem para baixo caindo da ponte de metal, logo depois ele pode ouvir caindo por sobre as engrenagens logo a baixo. Ezreal venceu o soldado a seguir, de forma semelhante. O explorador avançou pelas dependências do dirigível. Matando ou apagando os poucos homens que tentavam impedi-lo. Assim ele foi avançando até a cabine de comando.

– Ei você! - gritou Ezreal - pare essa coisa ou vou derrubá-lo daqui de cima.

Reno olhou para Ezreal. Ele não podia deixar aquele garoto estragar tudo. Ele estava ali com um propósito, destruir Demacia, ele precisava fazê-lo ou Vlademir iria matar sua esposa e filha. Tinha que impedi-lo.

O capitão Reno cerrou os punhos. O homem falou com um tom furioso

– eu não quero fazer isso garoto, mas eu estou cumprindo ordens. - O homem colocou a mão dentro de sua farda militar e de lá puxou uma arma com um calibre grosso o suficiente para fazer um buraco no tamanho de uma laranja.

Reno destravou a arma e atirou em sua direção, em puro reflexo Ezreal se abaixou e bala atingiu a madeira da cabine logo a cima dele. O explorador ficou com os ombros cobertos de estilhaços de madeira. Então Ezreal levantou sua mão esquerda e um feixe de luz com a energia de sua manopla saltou e atingiu Reno no peito atirando-o para trás.

Seria legal para Ezreal ficar atirando e atirando no homem o arremessando para longe muitas vezes, mas ele tinha que tirar o dirigível da cidade. Que por sinal a aeronave estava caindo alucinadamente em direção ao chão. Ezreal se dirigiu até o painel de controle.

– nem pense nisso garoto! - rosnou o noxiano

Reno se levantou no outro lado do camarote e em sua mão uma visão nada agradável, ele estava segurando a arma apontada na direção da cabeça de Ezreal. O dirigível estava sem controle, sem ninguém que o navegasse descendo para o centro da cidade, devido ao estrago que Shyvana havia causado. Já no nível dos prédios mais altos, a nave passou raspando do lado da cúpula de uma catedral que teria pulverizado a cabine de comando, era uma milagre o dirigível não ter batido em algum edifício.

O capitão engatilhou a arma mantendo apontada na direção de Ezreal, o garoto não teria tempo de fugir ou contra-atacar, foi então que a lateral do aeróstato se chocou contra um prédio, os dois caíram em um baque violento. A queda fez com que Reno disparasse acidentalmente, a bala passou pela barriga de Ezreal, rasgando a sua camisa. Se sua barriga fosse um pouco maior...nesse ponto ele estava agradecendo pelo regime que tinha feito. Mas a batida da nave fez o jovem explorador ser arremessado pela janela, o vidro estilhaçou, alguns pedaços cravaram em sua costela, braço e perna.

Antes que ele caísse em queda livre, ele segurou na borda da janela com umas das mãos. Gritou quando sentiu os cactos do vidro da janela destroçada, cravarem em sua mão. Com esforço ele se jogou para dentro do convés. A sua visão falhou e ele sentia os seus cortes arderem. Com a dor agonizante ele retirou os estilhaços que ficaram cravados no corpo. Ezreal se levantou e suas costelas ardiam. Ofegante analisou a situação. O homem estava desacordado estirado no chão. Foi então que ele percebeu, virando a cabeça lentamente ele se endureceu, alarmado pela visão que tinha pela janela.

– eu não acredito - disse ele abismado - isso só pode ser brincadeira

bem a frente dele agora, o palácio real de Demacia uma gigantesca estrutura se mostrava como o obstáculo no caminho do dirigível, em alguns segundos a nave iria se espatifar com ela.

–-

OST: watch?v=Y0A9aEOt4MM

– eles ainda estão atrás de nós - gritou lux ao ver um dos soldados voadores atirando em sua direção

– eu estou indo o mais rápido que posso! - respondeu Shyvana

Por sobre o pescoço de Shyvana, Lux viu os homens seguindo-as. Shyvana subiu o mais rápido possível, atravessaram a fumaça de um prédio em chamas, que foi bombardeado pelo dirigível e foram em direção ao céu claro mais acima. Quando alcançou uma determinada altura, Shyvana executou um loop se jogando para baixo em direção aos soldados que subiam em seu encalço. Ela desceu indo contra eles. Shyvana abriu sua mandíbula e abocanhou um deles, os demais se desviaram para evitar as presas e garras do dragão; não antes dela envolver um outro em sua garra o esmagando com força.

– menos 2 - gritou lux - agora faltam 4, mas eles não vão cair nessa novamente.

Ela estava certa, agora eles estavam mais cuidadosos perseguiam implacavelmente o dragão, mas mantinham uma distância segura no ar para evitar as garras e presas de Shyvana. Ela desceu para ficar entre os prédios, subindo e descendo apenas para evitar as construções.

Logo a frente das duas um torre vinha contra elas, Shyvana socou o ar com força com suas enormes asas, e deu guinada para o lado, a ponta de sua asa direita chegou a raspar no construção. Logo a atrás delas, um dos perseguidores tinha o dragão na mira, pronta para o tiro, mas Lux ergueu o seu cajado, gritando, e uma bola de energia luminosa saiu dele. A magia explodiu junto do homem que não teve outra opção a não ser recuar. Com um movimento de corpo, Shyvana alinhou-se, mal conseguindo passar entre os prédios de Demacia.

Lux podia sentir o coração de Shyvana reverberando, batendo em um compasso rápido como estivesse prestes a explodir. A respiração dela estava intensa e rápida. A sua musculatura começava a se contrair, as veias se contraiam e dilatavam deixando claro um emaranhado vermelho de veias ao longo de suas asas. Ela tinha a respiração intensa e rápida, puxava o ar com suas narinas e a boca aberta. Sempre que possível, Shyvana deixava-se planar para recuperar o fôlego, mas era um luxo que ela não podia exercer, afinal os soldados se aproximavam atirando em sua direção. A viagem e agora, essa perseguição tinham exigidos demais dela. Lux tinha que fazer alguma coisa ou iriam ser mortas.

Lux arqueou as sobrancelhas e um sorriso astuto formou-se em seus lábios

– Eu tenho uma idéia - disse ela - você consegue ser rápida?

– com quem você acha que está falando garota?

Lux apontou para cima

– VAI!

Shyvana bateu as enormes asas e subiu vertiginosamente.

– lá vou eu! - Lux pulou das costas de Shyvana em pleno ar

Quando Shyvana alcançou o ponto ideal, a garota se jogou do dorso de dragão. Ela sabia que os soldados as perseguiriam até ali em cima, ficando logo abaixo delas. - Isso é loucura - pensou ela. Lux riu com a sensação de liberdade, provocada pela queda. O vento empurrou seu cabelo para trás e fez com que seus olhos ardessem. Ela caia com velocidade, em direção ao chão. Lux abriu os braços e pernas para se estabilizar no ar, assim ela conseguiu se equilibrar. Com determinação apertou com força a mão sobre o seu cajado e se aproximou dos 3 homens nas asas-deltas. Quando estes estavam bem perto dela, tudo se passou em câmera lenta; Lux puxou seu cajado para frente ele flutuou e girou loucamente. Com todo ar dos pulmões e toda a força ela gritou:

– DEMACIAAAAAAA!

O feixe de luz atravessou o 3 soldados que vinha logo abaixo dela. A poderosa luminosidade varreu tudo que tinha no caminho, os quatro homens caíam queimados em direção ao chão. Ela venceu, usou o seu poder da luz para vencer. Um poderoso ataque convertia todas moléculas excitadas, através de uma fonte de potência para acelerar elétrons e prótons, Essa reação criava um comprimento de onda luminoso. Ou seja, ela podia disparar raios de luzes.

Lux estava exausta, todo o seu esforço e energia foram gastos nesse ataque, mas isso consumiu suas últimas reservas de energia. Ela poderia relaxar agora, se não estivesse alucinadamente caindo em direção ao chão. O vento pressionada seu rosto em um chiado constante em seus ouvidos. Enquanto ganhava velocidade pela força gravitacional que a puxava com intensidade até o chão, ela olhou procurando Shyvana ao seu redor, mas ela tinha sumido e logo abaixo dela, o chão se aproximava com uma rapidez espantosa.

Quando Lux se preparava para virar patê de adolescente, ela se surpreendeu, pois estava voando. Foi isso que ela pensou até então. A garota olhou por sobre o ombro e viu Shyvana a segurando entre sua garra como um gancho. Shyvana abriu as asas um pouco para diminuir a velocidade da queda.

– Nunca mais faça isso garota! - disse ela - Se você morresse, o que eu diria a Garen?

– que eu salvei Demacia?

– O que você tem de loucura e idiotice você tem de coragem. Não poderia escolher melhores qualidades para uma verdadeira guerreira.

Lux riu, mas sua satisfação desapareceu assim que ele percebeu, que faltava um dos soldados. Ela havia liquidado três, sobrou o quarto, mas onde ele estava. As duas procuravam, mas não havia sinal. Quando menos esperavam o soldado apareceu logo acima delas. Empunhando a sua arma, ele atirou e o projeto atingiu uma das asas de Shyvana. Um furo formou-se quando a bala passou queimando na membrana da asa esquerda. Shyavana rugiu em dor.

– SHYVANA! - gritou lux, ela levantou e conjurou o que lhe restava de energia, a esfera de luz explodiu logo a frente do homem

A luz fez com que o soldado ficasse cego momentaneamente, mais isso foi o suficiente, e devido a falta de visão, ele não pode desviar se chocando com grande velocidade na parede de uma prédio demaciano. A força do impacto fez com que ele atravessasse a parede e caísse morto dentro do salão. Shyvana tentou manter o voou mais a ferida o impedia e a perda de sangue era notável. Ela cedeu e caiu no chão sendo jogada com força para frente.

Lux caiu ao seu lado evitando ser esmagada pelo peso de do dragão. As duas rolaram vários metros para frente. Shyvana voltou a sua forma humana mas estava desacordada. Recobrando-se da queda, Lux via pontas de luzes na visão, antes de se levantar ela pode ver a sua frente o dirigível caindo em direção ao palácio de Demacia.

–-

watch?v=HHMDMJTqGAY

– eu não acredito - disse Ezreal abismado - isso só pode ser brincadeira

bem a frente dele agora, o palácio real de Demacia uma gigantesca estrutura se mostrava como o obstáculo no caminho do dirigível, em alguns segundos a nave iria se chocar com ela. A construção se aproximava, Ezreal ignorou todas as dores e se atirou em direção aos controles. Botões, alavancas, termômetros, números, luzes piscando o painel era uma gigantesca aglomerados de parafernálias.

– ótimo - gritou ezreal - como eu vou pilotar essa coisa? será que os vilões não conhecem praticidade?

Ezreal olhou para cima e viu palácio ainda mais perto, ele respirou fundo e fez o que uma pessoa normal faria nessa situação, socou loucamente, o painel, apertando botões e puxando alavancas. Mas nada aconteceu, a não ser porém, uma xícara de café quente saiu de dentro do painel por uma pequena portinha. Ele havia acionando a maquina de café expresso da cabine.

– serio isso? eles colocaram uma maquina de café quente aqui? - Ezreal estava prestes a enlouquecer quando de repente parou - espera, quente. É ISSO!

Ezreal compreendeu que para um dirigível funcionar era preciso uma grande quantidade de vapor quente para fazê-lo subir. Ele procurou até achar um botão vermelho sugestivo escrito, "força de vapor quente, aperte em casos de emergências". Definitivamente isso era uma emergência.

Ele o socou com força o botão. Um som agudo ecoou e os canos de cobres apitaram e chacoalharam lançando vapor para o dirigível. A aeronave subiu rapidamente, mas estava perto demais da construção para sair ilesa. Ela subiu e a parte de baixo se chocou contra o palácio. A nave desceu conseguindo se desviar da construção mais estava indo com toda a força contra o chão.

Ezreal deve ter aprendido toda a importância de um cinto de segurança. Segurar-se e preparar para o impacto não serviu de nada. A nave se chocou contra a terra com tanta força que ele foi arremessado. Ele voou em direção ao painel batendo com força contra ele.

O dirigível percorreu todo o espaço pelo rua levando consigo construções e paredes. O chão era destruído mais isso ajudou a "frear" a nave. Ele percorreu dezenas de metros parando perto onde estava Lux e Shyvana deixando uma rastro de destruição para trás. Ezreal de alguma forma parecia vivo, ou ele assim acreditava, o seu peito doía como se tivesse levado uma surra. Cada músculo em seu corpo latejava, ele enxergava tudo duplicado.

Ezreal já havia visto animais atropelado em melhor estado que ele. O explorador tentou ficar de pé e avaliar a situação. Nada ali parecia está inteiro, para a sua surpresa a xícara de café parecia intacta, bem, era única coisa ali que estava inteira. Não havia sinal do noxiano em lugar algum. Talvez ele tivesse sido arremessado para fora com o impacto, pensou ele. Como um velho com reumatismo Ezreal saiu do dirigível cambaleando e se apoiando nas paredes.

– ai minhas costas - disse ele

Assim que ele saiu de dentro da nave pela porta, ou pelo menos foi uma algum dia. De longe ele viu Lux acenar para ele. Machucada e empoeiradas ela aparentava estar bem, Shyvana estava em sua forma humana, deitada mais viva. Ela levantou uma das mãos em um gesto de vitória. Ezreal acenou de volta gritando de longe.

– vencemos, conseguimos salvar a cidade - gritou rindo

Lux riu e acenou de volta

– Sim! Você esta bem? - gritou ela

– já estive melhor! - respondeu ele - você parece péssima, sabe o que seria bom? Comida, quer comer alguma coisa hoje a noite?

Ela riu

– está me chamando para sair?

– bem eu...

watch?v=qyypma2VqWE (se não escutaram até agora, recomendo que escutem essa OST, é "recomendadissima"!)

Ezreal desmanchou o riso quando percebeu a feição apavorada de Lux. Ela estava pálida, Seus olhos esbugalharam-se, seus lábios tremeram tentando dizer algo, mais não conseguia. Ela não o olhava, mas sim para algo atrás dele. Lux estava em choque olhando para o homem que estava logo ali. O explorador se virou lentamente. Reno estava logo atrás dele.

Seus olhos flamejavam em raiva, estava ferido e seu braço direito estava dobrado sobre um ângulo estranho, tinha um ferimento na cabeça, ao qual, jorrava um filete de sangue. Uma barra de ferro atravessava seu abdômen, provavelmente havia atravessado seu estômago. Se não morresse pela infecção ou perda de sangue, logo seu suco gástrico iria vazar para fora de seu estômago o matando. Mas antes que a morte o abraçasse, ele iria matar o garoto que estragou tudo.

A raiva transbordava em seu rosto e em sua mão, a arma. Tudo se desenrolou em câmera lenta. Ezreal agora não tinha como escapar, o noxiano estava perto demais, mesmo nas circunstâncias que estava, Reno não iria errar o tiro. Não haveria tempo para escapar e nem contra-atacar.

– EZREAL, NÃO! - Lux gritou desesperada ao ver o homem apontar a arma na direção dele

Dizem que, quando chega a hora da morte tudo se torna claro, a vítima é acometida de compreensão e suas memórias irrompem em sua mente como um filme. O homem moveu-se na direção de Ezreal em uma das mãos a arma reluzia sob o sol. Com um ruído seco a bala atingiu Ezreal, e uma sensação de dor começou a se propagar. Ezreal Sentiu nitidamente a dor do ferimento. Colocou os dedos sobre a ferida e a examinou. Havia sangue em seus dedos. Por um instante, seus pés fraquejaram e dobraram sobre si, Ezreal caiu de joelhos. Seus pulmões ardiam como fogo. Ele caiu para frente, com uma das mãos apertava o seu peito e a outra se apoiava-se no chão. Sua respiração estava lenta e pesada.

Em seguida, uma sensação de calma e tranquilidade se apossaram dele. A dor havia sumido. Ele virou o rosto, seus olhos se encontraram com o de Lux, seus olhos febris a perfuraram, eles estavam cheios de lagrimas. A feição de Ezreal havia calma e aceitação. Os lábios de Lux se moveram, mas não ouve som e um medo incontrolável e um tremor se apossaram dela. Depois uma enorme onda de infelicidade pareceu percorrer seu corpo. Quase incapaz de conter seus lábios trêmulos, Lux fez menção de dizer algo, mas não saiu nenhum som. Mais uma vez ela tentou, e com um grito, ela liberou a torrente de emoções de uma única vez

– NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ezreal ensaiou um sorriso e caiu sem vida no chão.

CONTINUA...


	15. Despedida

– NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ezreal ensaiou um sorriso e caiu sem vida no chão.

Reno estava ali empunhando a arma que fumaçava e reluzia sobre o sol. Ele tossiu sangue e sua visão falhou, sua pernas fraquejaram e ele se apoiou com ombro na lataria do dirigível. Verificou o seu corpo, o ombro deslocado e a dor que vinha do seu abdômen denunciava a sua terrível situação. A barra de ferro tinha atravessado seu estomago e talvez mais algum órgão vital, não haveria salvação. O capricho cruel do destino tinha lhe reservado uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Sobreviveria alguns minutos, até que a perda de sangue ou os ácidos do estômago vazassem para fora, envenenando-o por dentro.

Mas ironicamente ele riu. Ele morreria por sua nação e seu sacrifício salvaria sua família. Ali diante dele, estirado no chão, ele viu o jovem que Vladimir procurava por algum motivo. Se fosse morrer pelo menos se vingaria de Vladimir matando o garoto.

– aquele maldito não vai ter o que deseja! - disse Reno olhando para Ezreal

Reno cuspiu e apontou a arma para cabeça do explorador. Ele tinha apenas mais uma bala, mas seria o suficiente para terminar o serviço. Ele engatilhou e a bala foi posicionada no tambor. Seu dedo indicador envolveu o gatilho e pressionou-o, o gatilho deslocou para trás. Antes que seu dedo chegasse ao fim e o projétil fosse disparado, um pássaro de rapina voou em sua direção.

– MIRE NOS OLHOS! - gritou uma voz

A ave guinchou enquanto arranhava, cortava e picava o rosto de Reno. Ele rosnou e por reflexo atirou para cima.

A ave se distanciou, mas para a sua surpresa ela não voltou a atacar. Na sua frente agora, a jovem que comandava o pássaro, aparentando os seus 26 anos, empunhava uma besta em formato de ave. Ela trajava uma armadura dourada sobre uma roupa azul, seu cabelo ruivo era ocultado pelo elmo dourado em formato de águia. Valoran, como era conhecido a ave, descreveu um circulo e pousou no ombro de sua mestra, Quinn estava ali e seus olhos ardiam em uma fúria incontrolável.

– isso é por Demacia cretino! - rosnou ela

Quinn apontou sua besta e a corda rangeu quando sentiu flecha ser contraído e disparada. O projétil zumbiu em um tom agudo enquanto rasgava o ar em direção do noxiano. A flecha o atingiu no peito e o jogou contra a lataria do dirigível o empalando na lataria. Ela suspirou e ficou suspenso sem vida cravado na nave.

watch?v=VNSq1qf5ZFk (ousam essa música)

Logo ali, Lux correu em desespero até ezreal

– Não, ele não pode estar morto! por favor, não.

Lux se jogou no chão para examinar a situação. Felizmente ele ainda estava vivo, Ezreal ainda respirava, estava suado e ofegante. Em seu peito a marca da bala era visível. O sangue jorrava para fora, algo tinha que ser feito. Lux tentou acalmá-lo mas estava desesperada demais para isso.

– NÃO...NÃO! Olha, tudo vai ficar bem. - disse ela com a voz tremula

Ezreal estava estirado contra o chão, seu rosto pálido e suado contrastava com a feição de paz que apresentava. Mas seus olhos estavam distantes, como se um filme estivesse passando bem diante dele, ele via todas as suas memórias irromperem em sua mente. A dor havia sumido e ele sentia-se mais leve como se estivesse flutuando no céu.

Ele golfou sangue voltando de seus pensamentos quando sentiu Lux pressionar sua ferida. Ela pressionava a mão contra a ferida em uma infrutífera tentativa de estancar o sangue. Mas o liquido irrompia ininterruptamente, o sangue jorrava escorrendo até o chão.

– Lux? - disse ezreal com a voz falhando, ele levantou a mão procurando-a

– Não se preocupe eu vou fazer algo - disse ela agarrando a sua mão

Com um puxão ela rasgou a manga de sua camisa, Lux pressionou e apertou contra a ferida, mas não era o bastante, logo o pano ficou encharcado. Ezreal tossia sangue e palidez em seu rosto aumentava e seus olhos ganhavam um tom pálido.

– foi divertido...a viagem...as nossas brigas - ele a procurou com os olhos, mas sua visão falhava

– eu estou aqui - disse ela acariciando seu rosto - não se esforce!

– parece que não podemos discutir mais, não é? - Ezreal projetou o pequeno sorriso no canto da boca

– Não fale. Tudo vai acabar bem - disse Lux, com lágrimas nos olhos. - Eu não vou deixar você morrer!

Seus olhos febris perfuraram Lux

– As coisas são assim...

– ELAS NÃO PRECISAM SER ASSIM! - gritou Lux engasgando em seus soluços - ELAS NÃO TÊM QUE SER ASSIM!

Chorando, Lux segurou a mão dele, confortando-o da melhor maneira que podia. Conforme as tempo passava, uma palidez avançava lentamente sobre o corpo de Ezreal, os olhos dele escureciam devagar. Suas mãos foram ficando geladas e a sua força sumia. Ela tentou mantê-lo acordado, concentrado em sua voz

– lembra-se daquele dragão? - riu ela e ainda chorando

Ezreal esboçou um pequeno riso

– nós dois mostramos pra ele, não foi? Vencemos aquele noxiano morto-vivo e ainda salvamos Demacia. - ela enxugou as lágrimas e encostou a testa na mão dele - nós sobrevivemos a tudo isso, por isso, tente mais uma vez...tente sobreviver mais uma vez. Lembra-se do nosso acordo? Você me trouxe de volta, agora você vai ganhar seus livros. Não vai morrer justamente no final, não é? - ela engasgou - mas sobreviva, por mim...

Ezreal sorriu. Sem poder fazer nada, Lux podia apenas ficar olhando a lesão produzida pelo tiro cobrando o seu preço. Tudo em sua volta passava em câmera lenta. Os olhos de Ezreal tornaram-se cinzentos e depois, fecharam-se devagar. Lux chamou o nome dele e gritou, pedindo ajuda as pessoas que chegavam no local, mas eles não podiam fazer mais nada. Ninguém podia.

Enquanto um silêncio dominava o local, a tranquilidade preencheu o jovem e um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Ela o chamou e o sacudiu mas não havia mais vida nele.

– não, não, não, não, não, espere! - gritou Lux, as lágrimas percorriam o seu rosto recaindo sobre o peito do jovem explorador - Olha, eu ainda estou aqui! Você não pode morrer!

Quinn se aproximou de Lux e com suavidade ela colocou a mão em seu ombro.

– Já chega Lux, acabou. eu sinto muito.

– NÃO É JUSTO! - rosnou ela - ELE NÃO PODE...- sua voz ficou embargada - ele não pode morrer...

Lux não conseguia dizer mais nada, ela apenas pegou o corpo de Ezreal e afundou o rosto em seu peito. Ela o abraçou com força e chorou com intensidade. Luxuanna Crowguard estava lutando contra uma tristeza aterradora que tomara conta dela. Ela afundou seu rosto encharcado em lágrimas no peito de Ezreal e com mais força ela o abraçou. Ela o abraçava com força e mais força como se tentasse trazê-lo de volta, como se a força de seu abraço o impedisse de ir embora. Seus olhos estavam fechados, os ouvidos zuniam e ela estava chorando. Seu corpo parecia estar anestesiado. Toda a confusão local parecia distante. Mesmo soluçando e gritando o mundo a sua volta havia desaparecido. Apenas restava...a tristeza.

E assim foi a morte do jovem explorador


	16. Eu tenho respostas para suas perguntas

– AAAAAHHHHHH

Ezreal gritou acordando subitamente

– eu morri? - ele apalpa o próprio peito, não havia sinal da ferida, o buraco havia sumido. Apenas um rasgão na sua camisa permanecia. Não havia sangue ou sinal da bala - onde estou?

Ezreal abriu os olhos e viu uma paisagem ártica. Ele dobrou sobre si quando sentiu todo o seu ser tremer, o frio do vento catabático o castigava invadindo sua carne e seus ossos. Juntando forças, ele respirou fundo e um vapor saio por sua boca, ele se colocou de pé, esfregou suas mãos pelo corpo na tentativa de se manter aquecido. A neve cobria seus pés e com esforço ele se deslocava sobre essa massa branca e gélida. Uma planície alva se estendia a sua volta e grandes massas de gelo, icebergs, subiam até o céu em ao seu redor, com diversas formas diferentes, pontiagudas, chapadas ou angulares. Seja onde ele estivesse, era frio, e somente um lugar seria tão gelado assim, Freijord. ele precisava agir rápido ou a temperatura hostil o mataria.

– Acalme-se criança. Venha até mim. - disse uma voz dentro de sua mente

Ele recuou com a voz dentro de sua mente. uma voz feminina, ela era tão fria e gelada quanto o próprio inverno, ela era tão vasta como uma montanha, tão antiga quanto as ruínas que ele costuma explorar. De repente, o frio cessou e ele percebeu que era essa pessoa que estava afastando ele da frieza. A neve não parecia mais gélida, os flocos que caiam sobre sua pele não eram mais frios do que a chuva de verão.

– quem é você? - perguntou Ezreal procurando alguém na gélida paisagem

– Aquela que pode ajudar. - disse a voz

– onde estou?

– venha até mim, eu tenho respostas para suas perguntas. Por muitas vidas humanas, me mantive distante, reclusa no coração do inverno. Deixei que os assuntos dos mortais apenas fossem resolvidas pelos mortais. Mas o seu tio me persuadiu

– meu tio? Mas como posso encontrá-la se não sei onde você está?

– Venha até freijord. - respondeu ela

Ezreal juntou coragem e perguntou novamente

– eu levei um tiro, eu morri. Como eu ainda estou vivo? O que está acontecendo, quem é você?

A nevasca se tornou mais densa e furiosa. A neve rotacionou em torno de ezreal, um turbilhão criou uma densa e impenetrável muralha branca, uma silhueta abissal surgiu no meio da tempestade. Duas grandes asas se abriram como um enorme ave. E a voz que tocava a sua mente se tornou mais carregada e poderosa como uma tempestade.

– Eu sou o inverno e o inverno sou eu. Por incontáveis vidas humanas guardei os céus de Freijord. Testemunhei os primeiros êxodos em minhas terras brancas. Vi inumeráveis clãs surgirem e desaparecerem. Na grande guerra, lutei com os Glassinatas e ao lado de Avarossa, selei Lissandra. Sou espírito das terras gélidas, sou a guardiã do gelo eterno, sou a sabia conselheiras de lideres e reis, imortal por natureza e poderosa por direito, esta sou eu...Anivia, a criofênix!

– Anivia? - disse ezreal tentando enxergar por entre a tempestade. ele estreitou os olhos mas tudo que discernia era a silhueta de uma grande ave

– Por séculos os invernos castigaram Freijord e por séculos, eu permaneci vigilante, observando e guardando o retorno dela. Mas há aqueles que duvidam ou esqueceram. Neste inverno, a bruxa do gelo retornou. Lissandra. Os tolos mortais de digladiam tingindo a pura neve de vermelho. A sua estadia não será simples, você deve ajudar a unir as tribos, uni-los sobre um mesmo estandarte.

– unir? impossível! como eu poderia fazer isso? eles estão em guerras, como poderiam me ouvir e porque me ouviriam?

– ouça, você fará coisas dignas de honra, de suas experiências futuras lhe moldarão. Quando chegar em Freijord, você agirá sobre o meu nome.

– o que você quer dizer?

– Em Freijord você encontrará respostas para suas perguntas e com elas, uma grande tristeza. eu estarei lá. Tenho esperado por muitas estações, então não se demore ou poderá ser tarde demais... Você é maior do que imagina Ezreal. Acorde, pois esta não é sua hora de morrer, todos devemos desempenhar um papel para o bem ou para o mal e o seu ainda não esta cumprido. Agora acorde, criança.

– espere...

Seu último pensamento foi de seu tio Lyte sorrindo e sentido orgulho dele. Ele acenou e desapareceu em meio a uma tempestade de gelo como se desse adeus ao seu sobrinho.


	17. Alteração temporal

Luxuanna Crowguard estava lutando contra uma tristeza que a possuía. Ela estava ajoelhada e em seus braços, o corpo do garoto ao qual ela partilhou apaixonantes momentos. Ela o envolvia em uma abraço acolhedor se negando a acreditar em sua morte.

Quinn repousava a mão sobre o seu ombro para tentar reconfortá-la da melhor maneira possível. Mas para Lux, sua voz parecia distante se misturava em meio aos seus soluços. Lutando contra uma tristeza aterradora que tomara conta dela, chorava com a cabeça recostada sobre o peito de Ezreal. Sua mente parecia estar anestesiada, nada mais importava, o mundo a sua volta tinha desaparecido e seus ouvidos zuniam.

Lux ouviu um tic-tac, de começo ela o ignorou, mas o barulho ficou mais alto e constante arrancando-a dos pensamentos. A jovem deu um sobressalto quando viu uma luz emanando de dentro da jaqueta de Ezreal. A luminosidade ficou mais intensa de maneira que ofuscava a vista dela. O "tic-tac" ficou mais alto, como se um relógio estivesse na fonte da luz. A claridade se concentrou em um ponto até que ficasse como um feixe de luz. Como mágica, de dentro da jaqueta um relógio flutuou subindo até que ficasse cerca de um metro acima dela. Foi então que ela percebeu, era o relógio que Zilean havia dado a Ezreal.

O relógio de bolso, era a fonte da luz, os seus ponteiros faziam um "V" perfeito, os dois ponteiros foram um em direção ao outro se encontrando no 12. O relógio apitou e tremeu loucamente agitando e girando cada vez mais alto e rápido. O som foi ficando mais agudo até que ele explodiu em milhares de fagulhas como um fogos de artifícios. A luminosas fagulhas recaiam sobre o peito de Ezreal como uma chuva incandescente.

Lux levantou os olhos e viu, logo acima de Ezreal a um metro, um relógio mágico enorme feito do que ela julgou ser o mesmo material das fagulha. Logo as elas se solidificaram até que virassem pequenos grãos de areia brilhantes que dançavam suspensas no ar, depois eles caiam sobre peito de Ezreal.

O sangue jorrando do ferimento havia secado. Fagulhas mágicas se juntaram costurando a ferida, como um tricô. O brilho se tornou mais intenso, o ferimento estava se unindo. A luz espalhou por todos os lados e do centro de sua ferida. Fagulhas de luzes flutuam em cima do corpo de Ezreal, elas se aglomeram a um metro acima do seu corpo. Olhar para esse processo era como estar no centro de uma tempestade colorida. Os ponteiros do relógio mágico giraram no sentido anti-horário, cada vez que os ponteiros completavam uma volta ao contrário, a ferida se fechava mais um pouco.

Foi então que Lux compreendeu. Aquele relógio, ele estava voltando o tempo. O relógio que Zilean havia dado a Ezreal. Ele não estava curando Ezreal, mas, voltando exatamente como ele estava antes de receber o tiro mortal. O relógio deu mais uma volta e Ezreal estava voltando a sua cor normal. Zilean, esse era seu poder, a alteração temporal.

A sua doença, cronodisplasia. A doença mística que lhe deu imortalidade, mas tirava a ligação da sua consciência com o tempo presente. Ele agora mentalmente vaga pelo tempo, sua enfermidade havia lhe permitido prever esse momento. O momento em que Ezreal morreria. Zilean havia pedido a Ryze que entregasse o amuleto a Ezreal para que assim quando ele fosse "morto", pudesse voltar no tempo com o seu poder para salvar o garoto. Em algum lugar, Zilean estava rindo, pois sabia que tinha feito sua missão com sucesso, salvar a vida do sobrinho de seu antigo amigo, Lyte.

O relógio completou 20 voltas e a ferida havia se fechado, Ezreal havia adquirido sua coloração normal. A mente dele estava absolutamente obscurecida. Ele ouviu uma voz distante chamando o seu nome.

– Ezreal -

Ele não conseguia mover o corpo, seus sentidos estavam lentos e sua razão tardava, mas a voz era clara, arrancando-o da inconsciência.

– Ezreal! -

Ele tentou mover-se e falar mas não conseguia. A voz continuava falando e continuava falando. - acorde, droga. Ela está chorando - disse para si mesmo. Lux olhava para ele chorando, rindo, perdida num emaranhado de emoções. Ela passava as mãos no rosto para enxugava as lágrimas. Ela o abraçou com força e depois com mais força.

– por favor diga alguma coisa - disse ela com a voz embargada - diga alguma coisa, eu não vou bancar mais a difícil, então, diga alguma coisa!

Lux o abraçou com mais força pressionando o rosto dele em seu peito

– eu...eu..eu não consigo respirar, você está me sufocando! - disse ezreal com a voz abafada

Lux o saltou

– eu-eu achei que tinha perdido você! - Lux chorava e ria ao mesmo tempo.

– eu sou ruim na queda - disse ezreal rindo - você ainda me deve aqueles livros, não é. Acha que poderia se livrar tão fácil de mim assim? - brincou ele

Lux o socou

– ai! - reclamou ezreal

– isso é por me fazer chorar!

– agora a culpa é minha? Eu tenho culpa por morrer?

– e isso - ela se inclinou o beijou no rosto - é por você ter voltado

– olha só, eu gostei dessa parte. - disse ele com um sorriso no rosto - Se eu ganhar um beijo toda vez que bater as botas, acho que eu não me importaria de morrer novamente.

Lux riu e o abraçou com força


	18. Você não vai à lugar algum sem mim!

Haviam-se passado cinco dias desde do ataque a Demacia. Por recomendação de Lux, lê-se, por ordem. Ezreal foi levado ao hospital da cidade.

– mas eu estou bem lux - gesticulou Ezreal.

– eu não quero nem saber, não me importa se você voltou do mundo dos mortos! - respondeu ela - Você vai para a enfermaria, está me ouvindo?

Ezreal levantou-se e fez movimentos de polichinelo, Lux sorriu, caminhou até junto dele e depois o socou com força no estomago. Ezreal dobrou sobre si colocando todo ar para fora.

– viu, agora seu estômago está doendo, um motivo para ir ao hospital. É impressão minha ou sua cabeça vai doer? - ela o ameaçou com o punho cerrado

– não, eu vou para a enfermaria

Lux sorriu meigamente

– que bom, que nós dois concordamos. Afinal, se você não fosse, eu te mandaria de volta de onde você veio

Ezreal empalideceu e Lux sorria de uma maneira carinhosa e aterradora

Ezreal havia voltados do mundo dos mortos. Mais isso não era motivo para negar uma assistência médica. Bem, ele teria duas escolhas, ir ao hospital ou ser surrado por Lux, felizmente ele escolheu a primeira. Como dito, haviam-se passado cinco dias desde do ataque a Demacia. Por "recomendação" de Lux. Ezreal foi levado ao hospital da cidade.

Ele, relutantemente, forçou a si mesmo a abrir os olhos e acordou em uma cama comprida, envolvido por cobertores brancos. Lux estava sentada em uma cadeira ao lado dele, olhando para seu rosto atentamente. Ela o cumprimentou e serviu uma comida que tinha preparado para ele. Bem se aquela coisa poderia ser chamada de comida, tinha um aspecto duvidoso e um cheiro estranho. Depois de algumas idas vindas ao banheiro por causa dela, Lux contou a Ezreal, o que havia acontecido até então.

O resultado da batalha ainda cobria a cidade. Casas demolidas e prédios em ruínas. Aos poucos, os cidadãos voltavam a sua rotina, as casas eram reconstruídas. Jarvan havia mandado todo o contingente militar ajudar como possível na reconstrução da cidade.

Depois de dois dias Ezreal havia recebido alta do hospital. Como prometido por lux, o explorador estava sendo levado agora para os seus livros inestimáveis. Ela o levou vendado até a biblioteca, os dois atravessaram o corredor até chegar em uma parte onde estava uma recepcionista.

– boa tarde, bem vindo a biblioteca de Demacia, um lugar de sabedoria, em que posso ser útil? - disse ela claramente em um discurso decorado, enquanto pintava as unhas e mascava seu chiclete de framboesa

– sessão de história e arqueologia - respondeu Lux se apoiando no balcão

– a sessão de livros raros, onde somente a nobreza tem acesso - disse ezreal por sobre o ombro de Lux, com os olhos ainda tapados - vamos aos meus prometidos livros! - vibrou ele

A recepcionista olhou para Ezreal e depois olhou para Lux

– livros raros? somente a nobreza tem acesso? não temos isso aqui, todo mundo pode pegar e ler qualquer livro

Ezreal deu um sobre salto

– o que, qualquer um? Mas você me disse que somente a nobreza tem ace...

Lux pisou no pé dele fazendo gemer de dor

– esse mesmo querida - disse lux com um sorriso forçado - pode me dizer onde é?

– segundo corredor à direita - disse a recepcionista

– ah, e propósito, eu usaria azul pois está na moda e não rosa choque com verde limão

A recepcionista olhou com desdém para Lux enquanto estourava uma bola de chiclete

Ezreal foi conduzido, que diga, puxado até a sessão desejada. Com um típico, "ta-dah" Lux arrancou a venda de seu rosto. Uma sessão especial de livros de capas grossas e letras minúsculas estava bem a frente dele agora. Mapas livros grossos o bastante para se levar uma vida inteira para ler. Certamente muitos não veriam a mínima graça, mas para Ezreal, aquele era o paraíso. Ele correu e se ajoelhou pegando um dos exemplares na estante. Ele folhou o livro rindo e falando sozinho.

– era disso que eu estava falando - disse ele cheirando o livro

_ watch?v=NJOVuPR0Sb4&hd=1_

O relógio apontava três horas e ele estava debruçado sobre uma pilha de livros empoeirados, para muitos, estudar em um domingo a tarde seria um tanto monótono e insuportável, mas Ezreal ria como uma criança com algum novo brinquedo. Lux tinha pego um novo livro de magia escrita por Ryze, "A magia e as empresas. A nova mulher no mercado moderno de magia". Muitos dizem, que se você quer aprender algo de um livro deve colocá-lo na sua cabeça, bem, Lux estava levando isso da forma mais literal, ela estava agora, dormindo apoiado ironicamente no capítulo: "Os sonhos da Magia"

Ezreal bufou com a visão de Lux dormindo por sobre o livro, ele fechou-o e afastou a pilha que estava bem a sua frente. Caminhou até ela e a cutucou no ombro, Lux acordou babando e com os olhos cerrados

– que horas são? - perguntou ela com a voz sonolenta

– hora de comer alguma coisa, vamos eu pago, sei onde vende um cachorro quente gostoso.

O resto do dia se mostrou aproveitável, Ezreal pegou os livros que julgou mais importantes e levou consigo. Lux serviu como guia turístico pelos diversos pontos das cidade. A tarde terminou preguiçosa nesse dia, deixando um rastro vermelho no céu. A noite veio calma e tranquila. As lamparinas foram acessas, mesmo a noite Demacia se mostrava movimentada. A dupla caminhou por algum tempo até se sentarem junto a uma pequena feira. As barracas vendiam quitutes e lembrancinhas. Os restaurantes estavam cheios e as ruas repletas de casais, ao qual causou um certo constrangimentos nos dois.

Vale ressaltar, que aquela noite no ano, tradicionalmente, era escolhido um casal mais simpático do festival. Para surpresa, os dois foram eleitos, mesmo tentando desfazer o mal entendido, dizendo que eram só amigos eles foram levados até o palco e premiados e claro tradicionalmente, o rapaz deveria beijar a garota. Frente a frente, envergonhados, Ezreal se inclinou e beijou a testa de lux. Uma onda de sangue percorreu o seu rosto a deixando paralisada.

Ainda bastante envergonhados, os dois não se puseram a conversar muito o restante da noite ainda envergonhados pelo ocorrido, e constantemente desviavam o olhar um do outro. Os dias passaram-se bem para os dois, sempre a tarde Lux encontrava Ezreal na biblioteca lendo os seus livros e sempre no final da tarde os dois passeavam. Foi assim por algum tempo. Mas tudo deve seguir o seu rumo e mesmo o jovem explorador deve pesquisar outras coisas e Lux tem seus próprios deveres.

Em uma nova manhã, o sol parecia sorrir para a cidade branca, a estrela fervente brilhava intensamente, as poucas nuvens decoravam o céu. Demacia se mostrava movimentada, o vento fresco anunciava mudanças e um recomeço para muitos cidadãos que perderam tudo no ataque. As ruas estavam movimentadas as pessoas andavam apressadas de um lado para o outro em seus afazeres diários.

OST: watch?v=T-hC-KY3_7E&hd=1

Mas nem todos recebiam o novo dia com um sorriso no rosto. Debruçada sobre o parapeito da sacada da biblioteca de Demacia, Lux estava observando aquela manhã com um olhar distante perdida em seus pensamentos. Ela sempre ia neste local quando queria ficar sozinha e pensar um pouco. O local era um privilégio, localizada no ponto mais alto da cidade, bem a frente dela, toda a Demacia se estendia aos seus olhos, com suas casas de sacadas e telhados vermelhos. Desse local ela podia ver toda a cidade e suas mais imponentes construções: a rigidez do edifício militar, a graciosidade do palácio real ou a beleza do teatro demaciano. Mas nada disso importava, ela bufou e seus olhos estavam vermelhos devido a noite em claro. O vento soprou balançando os seus longos cabelos.

– mais um dia glorioso para Demacia. - disse uma voz

– verdade - respondeu ela se virando para cumprimentar com reverência a figura que se aproximava

Ela sabia a quem pertencia, Jarvan, o jovem rei, estava em pé diante dela. Seu rosto era severo, mas bondoso. Ele não trajava a sua tradicional armadura de guerra, mas um traje nobre. O tecido Justo, devidamente puxado por um cinto de couro. Seu longo cabelo estava amarrado como uma trança e em seu rosto uma barba rala, bem cuidada e aparada.

– O que você almeja Lux? Qual o seu maior propósito? - Perguntou ele

Lux uma vez foi apaixonada por ele. Antes da sua viagem acidental, ela o via como um príncipe encantado. Por diversas noite passou suspirando olhando fixo para o pôster dele que tinha autografado. "de Jarvan para sua fã. Demacia hoje e sempre" tinha escrito logo abaixo na imagem. Ela havia lutado com outras três adolescentes por esse pôster e passado 3 horas na fila por aquele autografo. Lux era a fã numero um no clube oficial do rei. Mas depois de tudo que tinha passado, toda essa paixão já não era tão interessante assim e por alguma razão sempre que pensava em Ezreal, seu coração acelerava. Ela permitiu-se um sorriso, tentando não parecer orgulhosa. Ela sabia o que dizer. Ela se virou e olhou diretamente para o rei

– Para lutar por justiça em nome de Demacia! - respondeu com o peito estufado

Jarvan ficou em silêncio, o rei se dirigiu até o parapeito mantendo o olhar fixo para a paisagem.

– Vitória para os nossos aliados - continuou ela - para derrotar nossos inimigos e levar justiça para todos.

Essa era uma citação do manual que qualquer Demaciano poderia recitar no comando. Jarvan franziu a testa e bufou. Seus olhos se viraram até que se encontrassem com os de Lux.

– você sabe, que eu sempre fui amigo do seu irmão. - disse ele

– sim eu sei - ela respondeu

– Me lembro de uma vez, quando você ainda era pequena, ele deixou uma missão porque você estava doente. Ele pediu e implorou por Xin zhao para comandar a missão em seu lugar.

Lux arqueou as sobrancelhas

– G...Garen fez isso por mim?

Lux se surpreendeu, o seu irmão, aquele que sempre dizia que Demacia estava em primeiro lugar. Que a honra da família e Demacia vem sempre em primeiro lugar, tinha abandonado uma missão por causa dela

– sim - Jarvan riu - ele sempre ficava falando e falando sobre você. Como você crescia e aprendia a dominar magia. Ele ficava tagarelando sobre como você era incrível e quanto sentia orgulho de você.

– o Garen falava isso?

– ele não é do tipo que demonstra muito os sentimento.

Lux riu

– não, não é

Jarvan suspirou

– sabe eu conheci uma jovem garota, ela mudou muito. Dizendo que queria uma aventura e ser tão forte quanto o seu irmão.

– o que aconteceu com ela?

– ela mudou, mudou muito. ela saiu pelo mundo, se aventurou e se apaixonou. Ficou mais radiante e alegre.

Lux levou os olhos ao chão

– eu...

Jarvan virou-se e olhou em sua direção, sua postura era ereta e orgulhosa como um rei deve ser

– Depois desse ataque, temos muito a fazer, muito dos nossos soldados estão ajudando na reconstrução da cidade. Mas estamos em debito com você, lux. Você ajudou a salvar a cidade, seu irmão sentiria um grande orgulho de você agora.

– orgulho de mim? - Lux não conseguiu segurar a surpresa e abriu um grande sorriso

– parece que Demacia não irá requisitar seus serviços por hora, lux. - ele falou rindo - já pensou em viajar? eu soube que um certo jovem estaria disposto a uma companhia.

Um segundo grande sorriso abriu-se sobre o sorriso dela, mostrando que ela era fisicamente capaz de sorrir duas vezes. Lux tentou ser formal e se despediu com educação. Mas disparou logo em seguida correndo o mais rápido que pode quase tropeçando nos próprios pés

– Adolescentes - suspirou Jarvan - já pode sair dai Garen

watch?v=WYWaQdFwU6Q&hd=1

Garen saiu por detrais da coluna.

– eu agradeço

A expressão de Jarvan se tornou mais intensa, suas sobrancelhas projetaram um ângulo agudo sobre a tensão mostrando as linhas em sua testa.

– deveria ter feito isso você mesmo. Eu não posso deixá-la ir sozinha Garen. Não sem proteção. Estamos em guerra. Esse ataque foi a declaração dela. Se por Demacia for preciso até acorrentá-la, eu o farei.

– eu já tomei as providencias. - respondeu ele - Paguei por proteção a uma pessoa, Miss fortune.

– entendo. - Jarvan alisou as têmporas e sua voz parecia cansada - Infelizmente ser rei me faz a obrigação de pensar o melhor para Demacia. Eu não seria capaz de matar um inocente, mas se isso representasse perigo para Demacia...eu teria minhas duvidas. Agora me conte, que informação você disse que tinha que poderá mudar o rumo da guerra.

– seria melhor outra pessoa contar isso.

Garen arrancou das sombras uma mulher. Sua silhueta foi ficando mais nítida conforme era puxada com força para luz. Com um solavanco ele a jogou no chão. Seu cabelo ruivo desgrenhado, cobria sua face. Ela praguejou quando sentiu as algemas apertarem seu pulso. Suas mãos acorrentadas estavam viradas paras as costas. Ela olhou para cima por entre as brechas de seu cabelo, seus olhos fuzilavam Jarvan em uma fúria indomável. Ela cuspiu e se virou para Garen.

– desgraçado, você me traiu! - disse ela entre os dentes

– eu não disse que iria me unir a você! - respondeu Garen

– tínhamos um acordo! - rosnou ela

Garen a ignorou

– eu a trouxe, ela é minha prisioneira.

– ela irá falar tudo? - Jarvan se abaixou agarrou a face da mulher a puxando para junto de si. Ele mastigou cada palavra - Bem vindo a Demacia, katarina.

_**OBS: calma pessoal, preciso dizer isso, nem tudo é o que parece ser. aguardem e verão, apenas lembrem do capitulo, "o que você está disposto a sacrificar?" ;-)**_

–-

watch?v=vIT8FK_50Vs&hd=1

No canto da cidade, Ezreal arrumava o que parecia ser uma grande bolsa. Com um puxão ele a jogou nas costas e bufou devido ao peso. Perto dele, estava duas figuras conhecidas na cidade, Quinn estava com sua costumeira armadura e a sua ave, pousada sobre o seu ombro. Logo ao lado dela, uma bela jovem, cabelos curtos com madeixas vermelhas, seios pequenos mas perfeitos e curvas capazes de causar inveja a mais lindas das mulheres. Aliado a isso, olhos sensuais e um sotaque tentador. Fiora, como era conhecida, usava um traje azul perfeitamente justo aos sensuais contornos de seu corpo e uma causa escura.

– então, espero que isso seja o suficiente. - disse quinn ajudando ezreal com a bolsa

– claro, obrigado Quinn - agradeceu ezreal se acomodando ao peso da bolsa - como está Shyvana?

– não se preocupe, ela está de repouso. Precisa mais que um ferimento para acabar com um dragão - disse Fiora com um sorriso no rosto - você não vai falar com Lux?

Ezreal ficou em silêncio por um estante pensando no que iria dizer

– ela pertence a Demacia, eu não posso falar com ela. Seria egoísmo chamá-la. - disse por vez

– se eu fosse você, iria atrás dela. não é mesmo valoran. - o pássaro dá um piado de aprovação

Fiora suspirou e seus olhos ficaram distantes

– ah, o la Amor, lembro-me bem quando estava apaixonadá. amando pela primeirha vez.

– você nunca me contou isso Fiora - disse Quinn

– no? erramos tam jovens. ele e moe. nos amamos intensarrmente. O por do solé, A luz da lune. queijos e vinhos. foi incrible.

– o que aconteceu?

– ah! aquele patife me traiu! - disse ela empurrando Quinn de um jeito brincalhão - eu deveria ter matado ele e pendurhado os seus pedaços por toda a cidade, isso seria incrible. - Ela falou rindo como se estivesse contando uma piada

Quinn arqueou as sobrancelhas em surpresa

– o que aconteceu com ele?

Fiora esfrega as mãos ansiosamente e deu um sorriso mais largo que conseguiria dá, inclinando a cabeça para o lado em uma expressão carinhosa diz

– então eu o espanquei até entrar em coma. - sorriu ela - isso sim foi divertido.

As duas se despediram, agradecendo novamente pela ajuda ao salvar a cidade. Embora elas o tivessem perguntado como ele conseguiu sobreviver, Ezreal se mantinha em silêncio sobre o sonho e apenas dizendo que não sabia como.

O explorador caminhou por algum tempo, passando por casas e barracas. Andou através das ruas causadas e reparando as casas destruídas. Os blocos de pedras maiores ainda estavam espalhados pela cidade. Ezreal parou observando a estátua do homem gordo que foi jogado pelo céu de Demacia, ela agora estava cimentada no lugar onde não deveria ter saído. Ele viu também o que parecia um idoso e um jovem conversando.

– olha, viu - apontou o jovem - a estatua está novamente no lugar, professor.

O senhor assentiu, ao seu lado um homem parecia admirar também ela

– foi graças a ela que eu parei de beber.

Ezreal contou alguns minutos até que chegasse ao porto da cidade. Alguns navios estavam ancorados ao porto e era completo o vai vem de mercadores e comerciantes recebendo as novas mercadorias que chegavam a Demacia.

watch?v=kxx_xetHZ7U (Esta OST é especial foi recomendadissima por Nivinnie - Mariah, Obrigado minha filha, combinou certinho)

– EZREAL!

Lux gritou de longe. Subitamente Ezreal virou-se vendo ela ofegante e vermelha devido ao esforço da corrida

– lux?

– você não pretende ir sozinho, não é? - perguntou ela

Ezreal desviou o olhar. Respirou fundo pensando em cada palavra que poderia dizer.

– eu...você tem que ficar, esse é o seu lugar. Você tem obrigações com a sua cidade e com o nome de sua família

– foi você que disse que devemos fazer nossas escolhas! - exclamou ela

Ezreal tentou retrucar, gesticular e persuadi-la mas não obteve sucesso. O rosto dela continuou resoluto

– você não vai à lugar algum sem mim, está me ouvindo!? - esbravejou ela

Ezreal percebeu que não importaria o que dissesse ele não a convenceria. Um silêncio incomodo se formou entre os dois. Lux parecia nervosa, ela esfregou as mãos suadas para disfarçar o nervosismo. Sua barriga estava gelada e seu estômago parecia está dando voltas. Ela respirou fundo e olhou fixamente para Ezreal.

– eu preciso dizer algo!

Ezreal assentiu

Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas quando uma onda involuntária de sangue percorreu seu rosto. Ela sentiu vontade de vomitar e seu coração batia loucamente. Reunindo a coragem que não tinha, ela disse:

– eu..eu...gost..eu...go... você é um pervertido!

– o que!? - perguntou ezreal surpreso

– É lógico que você é um pervertido! - respondeu ela

– naquele dia, eu estava observando um vaso, um vaso! - ele retrucou

– então um vaso é mais importante do que eu?

– não foi isso o que eu quis dizer!

– mas você disse!

– por que vocês mulheres exageram?

– exagerando, eu? é você que está gritando, seu tarado!

– Mas porque diabos você ainda me chama de tarado?

– por que você é um!

Lux parecia mais calma. De fato, eles não tinham percebido isso, mas suas brigas deixavam ambos à-vontade. Todas as discussões aproximaram o casal e criaram um vinculo entre ambos. Eles simplesmente discutiam, porque se sentiam à-vontade na companhia um do outro. Podiam gritar, sorrir e serem eles mesmos

– Eu não acredito! - Lux disse batendo o pé no chão - você arruinou minha primeira confissão de amor

– eu estraguei? - disse Ezreal sem acreditar

– eu exijo começar novamente!

– ok - confirmou Ezreal - vamos tudo do começo. Meu nome é Ezreal, sou um arqueólogo. Eu nasci no dia...

– não tão do começo assim!

Lux ficou extremamente vermelha e aparenta-lhe que seu coração iria saltar pela boca

– você é um cabeça dura, idiota, pervertido, egoísta...ahem...mas...mas você esteve lá quando eu precisei, você é gentil, engraçado. - ela engoliu seco - sabe, por acidente, eu te encontrei, por acidente eu te persegui, por um acidente tivemos que voltar para casa, por acidente nós nos conhecemos e foi por esse acidente que me apaixonei por você...e...aqui vou eu...Ezreal, eu gosto de você!

Ezreal olhou para ela, Lux tinha os olhos no chão. Ergueu-os, devagar, e ficaram a olhar um para o outro. Não falaram nada, não era necessário. O sentimento era claro e mutuo. Moveram as mãos que se estenderam até se encontrarem. Não soltaram as mãos, por vezes tentaram falar alguma coisa, mas a boca se movia tremulamente mas não havia som. Mas o olhar dos dois falavam por eles.

O silêncio foi quebrando quando um passarinho azul pousou perto do casal, ele deu três pequenos saltos e bateu asas olhando fixamente para o casal apaixonado como se quisesse chamar a atenção. Satisfeito, ele começou a piar

– até parece que ele quer dizer alguma coisa - disse Lux depois de vários minutos em silêncio

Ezreal assentiu com um sorriso no rosto

– ele disse sim

Lux levantou umas das sobrancelhas

– por acaso, você fala "passarinheis"?

– o suficiente para entender o que ele disse. - respondeu Ezreal estufando o peito

– ah eh? O que foi que ele disse então?

Ezreal temperou a garganta

– ah, ele disse que você é muito bonita. Disse que seu cabelo é bonito - ele agora olhava fixo nos olhos dela - disse que seus olhos são lindos, tão lindos quando o mais azul céu. Disse que você era louca, irritante, estressada e mimada. Mas, que era linda, engraçada, determinada e a garota mais incrível e espetacular de toda a Demacia.

Lux riu sem jeito

– ele disse tudo isso com alguns pius?

ezreal assentiu

– disse sim

Lux olhou para o passarinho

– diga a ele que...ele é um passarinho muito fofo e esperto

O passarinho piou outra vez

– ele tem outra coisa para me dizer agora?

– sim, ele tem. Ele disse que adoraria te dar um beijo

Lux sorriu

– huummm, diga ao passarinho, que aceito

Com uma rápida troca de olhares, Ezreal se inclinou e a beijou. Ele envolveu os braços na cintura de lux e a puxou pra si, fazendo com que ela ficasse nas pontas do pés, com a outra mão ele afundou em seu longo cabelo loiro. Tudo a volta dos dois desapareceu, Lux correspondeu ao beijo, levantou preguiçosamente a mão e a afundou no cabelo de Ezreal. O coração dos dois disparava batendo loucamente, esse era o primeiro beijo do casal. Lux abriu os olhos vendo os olhos azuis de Ezreal bem de perto a encarando, ele a beijou novamente mas desta vez na testa.

Os dois se afastaram e deram as mãos.

– olha lux, é uma viagem muito longa. - disse Ezreal com carinho na voz - temos que passar por florestas com bestas, rios com correntezas, enfrentar todo tipo de fera. é uma viagem muito perigosa.

Lux brincou

– não se preocupe, eu te protejo. então para onde vamos?

– eu ainda estou decidindo.

– melhor decidir, precisamos de uma mapa.

Ezreal deu sorriso no canto da boca

– quem precisa de uma mapa.

– por acaso está me dizendo que eu sou antiquada por querer um mapa

Ezreal riu e se preparou para dizer uma piada

– sim estou, seu lugar é num museu!

os dois riram e se beijaram


	19. - A Ultima Carta (ultimo capitulo)

Ezreal e lux estavam ainda no porto de Demacia. O dia se passou tranquilo e os dois agora repousavam sobre sombra de uma frondosa árvore. O vento soprou balançando as folhas produzindo chiado.

– Eu acho que Bundle city um excelente lugar - disse Lux arrancando

– Todos acham - disse Ezreal acomodando a cabeça no colo de Lux

Lux iria fazer outro comentário quando sentiu um volume seu bolso. Ela retirou um envelope se lembrando imediatamente do que deveria ser feito.

– eu tenho algo para você

– pra mim?

– chegou hoje, uma carta. Me disseram que Zilean o enviou para Demacia pois sabia que você estava vindo para cá. Disseram que ele disse, nossa isso foi confuso - disse ela - que encontrou essa carta com um robô e falaram que você deveria ler

Ezreal tomou o envelope para si, era uma carta comum mas o papel estava amassado e um pouco estragado, provavelmente quem o carregou passou um longo tempo com ela. Ezreal foi tomado por uma sensação de vertigem, quando percebeu quem o escreveu. No verso estava escrito:

_"Ezreal, gostaria que nunca fosse preciso enviar essa carta, mas as circunstâncias são péssimas. Leia-a com atenção, pois são minhas mais sinceras palavras. Dr. Lyte."_

Ezreal se pois sentado, as rugas em seu rosto acentuavam sua apreensão. prendeu a respiração e com cuidado abriu o envelope. O selo cedeu e com as mãos trêmulas, o jovem explorador retirou de seu interior um papel dobrado. Ele abriu, respirando fundo se pois a ler.

OST: watch?v=h7GwrlKHOqU&hd=1 (ESCUTEM, POIS É A ULTIMA)

_Em Freijord, alguns dias antes de Lyte morrer..._

_Lyte estava sentado sobre a cadeira com um papel e caneta na mão. Com um livro repousado no colo. Durante algum tempo, ele não se mexeu. Depois, olhou para o céu ensolarado. O idoso tirou o cachimbo do bolso de couro que tinha a seu lado, preencheu com fumo e acendeu-o. Molhou a caneta com a tinta e começou a escrever a carta._

_"Meu amado sobrinho._

_Se você esta lendo isso, quer dizer que falhei em minha ultima tentativa. Obviamente essa é uma das inúmeras cartas que escrevi, e você tem a minha palavra que ninguém sabe do espetacular segredo que partilhamos com elas._

_Ezreal, espero que esteja feliz e em segurança. Não tenho tempo para falar nem metade do que eu gostaria de falar. Gostaria de dizer tudo o que tenho para te dizer olhando em seus olhos. Sinto uma grande tristeza como nunca senti antes, talvez por um parte por ser essa minha despedida, e a outra, por saber que agora é a sua vez se seguir em frente._

_Mas, antes que a morte venha até mim, devo dizer que você e eu somos uma família. Como não pude cuidar de você como deveria, te dou a única coisa que posso. conselhos. Proteja aqueles que você ama. Sem eles a vida é mais miserável e insignificante do que pode imaginar._

_O meu maior desejo é que você tenha uma vida longa e proveitosa, quem me dera poder está ao seu lado, mas, infelizmente, não posso, isso não está ao meu alcance. Tudo o que posso fazer é te ensinar o que eu puder. Saiba que eu te amo e que a sua mãe também te amava._

_Quando sua mãe lhe teve, minha amada irmã Susan, eu soube o quão especial você seria. Me lembro do dia em que te peguei em meus braços, tão pequeno e tão frágil. Sua chegada deu a minha vida tanto estrutura quanto significado e peço desculpas por quaisquer mal entendidos e magoas que posso ter deixado quando parti para Freljord._

_Mesmo a distância que nos separa, saiba que eu te amo. Há tanto coisa que gostaria de te contar, de partilhar coisas sobre sua mãe e o seu pai. Sobre a sua irmã perdida que incansavelmente te procura._

_Lembre-se, quando encontrar alguém especial para você, não deixe que vá. Ame-a e a mantenha junto a si. Não importa os tesouros que você encontre ou as maravilhas que você descubra, nem uma dessas coisas vai substituir a pessoa que te ama. cuide da garota que você escolheu amar._

_Cuide-se e durma bem. Sempre vou orar por você meu querido, e espero que faça o mesmo por mim. Sempre te amarei e estarei te observando onde quer que eu esteja. Este é meu ultimo conselho, a felicidade você pode incansavelmente procurá-la e pode correr atrás dela, mas jamais a encontrará completamente. Mas, deixe estar, viva sua vida. Então algum dia, você perceberá, que ela sempre esteve ali, do seu lado. junto com a pessoa que você sempre amou. Sei que eu não sou o seu pai, mas eu me considero como, gostaria de poder te chamar de filho, pelo menos uma vez...Meu filho...aqui eu me despeço, pois essa é..._

_A ultima carta_

_Ass. Lyte_

Ezreal abriu os olhos e ficou embaraçado ao sentir as lágrimas rolarem em seu rosto.

– Ezreal, está tudo bem? O que tinha na carta? - perguntou Lux

Ele levantou o olhar e com uma expressão de determinação

– eu sei pra onde vamos

– para onde?

– Vamos para Freljord!

– **FIM -**

**livro 1: A Ultima Carta**

**[completo]**


	20. O trono de Gelo (Previa da 2ª temporada)

**OBS: esse capitulo será contado por trechos dos documentos de Lyte. Dos seus estudos e terminando com a Sinopse da nova temporada. = )**

**Documento número, 127. A vila. **

Durante séculos, os estudiosos têm maravilhado por todos os mistérios dessa terra branca. Minhas pesquisas me levaram até uma antiga ponte, Howling Abyss. Perguntei aos homens locais o caminho, mas eles mesmos não ousaram falar sobre isso. O medo dominava seus rostos de tal forma que se escondiam quando pronunciava esse nome.

O ancião da vila veio até mim, e disse apenas duas palavras e um nome.

"Bruxa do Gelo, Lissandra".

Eu me lancei em minha busca, sacrificar minha vida ao prol do conhecimento, isso era minha motivação. Eu não vou recuar por causa de uma lenda de bruxa do gelo. Francamente, pessoas supersticiosas.

**Documento número, 135. A caminho da ponte. **

Dei continuação a minha pesquisa, hoje estou mais perto de Howling Abyss. Mas sinto algo estranho, um calafrio percorre minha espinha e minhas pernas fraquejam. Minhas suspeitas estão se concretizando, será se existe uma parede rúnica por lá?

Seja como for, eu sinto que as noites estão mais longas e os dias mais curtos e sinto um grande poder vindo do abismo abaixo da ponte. Agora me pergunto se a lenda da bruxa do gelo será verdade.

**Documento número, 139. A ponte. **

Eis que Howling Abyss está diante de meus olhos com todo o seu esplendor e gloria. Imagino quantos braços foram necessários para levantar tal construção abissal.

**Documento número, 208. De volta para o acampamento. **

Eu finalmente votei da ponta. Não irei colocar aqui o que tem nos outros documentos, mas, o que eu vi e o que eu ouvi estão além de qualquer coisa imaginável. Eu a vi, Anivia. eu jurava que era apenas uma lenda. Eu a vi, Anivia a poderosa, e ela me disse.

"nada temas, velho homem. Pois tens um papel a cumprir"

diante de meus olhos, ela me disse com a voz poderosa e em explicou tudo sobre Freljord. Falei das minhas descobertas e conversamos. Ela concordou comigo e falei de meu sobrinho, Ezreal. Ela disse que o guiaria até o seu destino.

**Documento número, 213. A verdade sobre Freljord. **

**Talvez eu não tenha muito tempo, algo me espreita das sombras. As noites estão mais longas e frias, sinto uma sombra se esgueirando por Freljord. Eu agora teimo por minha vida. Devo voltar e esconder os documentos. Mas necessito primeiro, escrever algo ao meu sobrinho. Rogo por sua segurança, tenho que escrever...a ultima carta. **

**Mas antes, direi a verdade sobre essa terra.**

**"**Das terras brancas, uma coroa para três cabeças. Quando os campos alvos forem tingida de vermelho e a esperança desvaneça. Quando os escudos trincarem e a morte abater sobre a neve espessa, a grande guardiã retornará e a coroa repousará sobre uma das cabeças. Para sempre a escolhida reinará e se assentará...no trono de gelo.**"**

Dizem que se você fechar os olhos e se concentrar ainda pode se ouvir...Ouvir os gritos dos derrotados caindo uivando da ponte em direção ao abismo. Pode-se ouvir o som das espadas se chocarem e o clamor de lamentações dos mortos caindo na escuridão do precipício.

Howling Abyss, isso é mais que um simples ponte, talvez ela tenha sido feita de pedra e cimento. Mas hoje, sustenta o peso de toda Freljord em suas costas. O destino dessa terra foi decidida nessa ponte eras atrás, em uma batalha longa e sangrenta. A guerra deu cicatrizes a esse lugar.

Agora, finalmente três grandes líderes surgiram para reunir as tribos menores sob suas bandeiras. As tempestades da guerra se aproxima quando seus caminhos se cruzam, mas uma vez que a batalha será travada, mais uma vez, a terra será tingida de vermelho.

O tabuleiro está preparado e as peças se movem.

_OBS 2: aqui sou eu falando, o autor, filipe Xavier_

**_Sinopse: _**

Após receber a carta de seu tio e o aviso de Anivia, Ezreal descobre um segredo por trás da carta de seu tio, uma mensagem oculta no verso da carta o chamando para Freljord. Agora, Lux e Ezreal, recém namorados partem para as terras geladas.

Mas há muita mais coisas que se preocupar. Lissandra, arquiteta nas sombras um plano para tomar o trono. Ela agora tem sobre seu poder o exército de trolls de Trundle e uma das runas.

Anivia por meio de sonhos, delega a ezreal a difícil tarefa de levar o seu ovo até o templo e lá revive-la para assim terminar a guerra. Agora, Ezreal e Lux devem correr contra o tempo antes que a guerra aconteça. Mas Lissandra não deixará que tal façanha se cumpra. Ashe e Sejuani com seus exércitos, decidiram na ponte, o destino de Freljord.

Mas ele não sabem pois essa guerra decidirá muito mais que o destino de Freljord e há muito mais coisas em jogo que um trono.


End file.
